


Кроме тьмы

by kier1926



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark Magic, Gen, Grindelwald is not a good actor, Human Transfiguration, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Mentions of past Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore, Not very professional aurors, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kier1926/pseuds/kier1926
Summary: Аврор, влюбленная в темные искусства, но контролирующая это; дедушка Виктора Крама, который через много лет погибнет в войне против Гриндельвальда; и юный Геллерт под трансфигурацией, с которым что-то не так.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано до выхода ФТ2, так что не учитываются ни некоторые характеристики Гриндельвальда, ни история с фиалом.

Рука снова ныла. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Крам достал крем и закатал рукав мантии. Покалывающая прохлада притупила боль. Теперь ничто не отвлекало его от досады и разочарования. Сейчас Крам мог бы быть в Албании, вместе с лучшими аврорами Восточной Европы заканчивая последние приготовления, чтобы отправиться на поиски в леса. Все знали, что в последние годы темные маги вернулись туда; многие подозревали, что среди них много молодых волшебников, которые, наслушавшись старых, разбредутся по соседним странам. Албанская экспедиция должна была стать первой международной попыткой предотвратить это. Крам наблюдал, как Конфедерация согласовывает детали, как в аврорате то и дело появляются иностранцы, как исследовательский отдел читает бесконечные лекции, как жалуются те авроры, что по жребию остаются защищать страну. Избавленный от жеребьевки, он три месяца глядел на них свысока, а теперь - из-за парочки обыкновенных контрабандистов, выучивших новое проклятие и заставших его врасплох - он вынужден остаться.

В дверь постучали. 

\- Виорика Ионеску, - представилась немолодая женщина в пыльных очках. Крам постарался не скривиться. - Это портал в Аратари?

Она указала на старое удостоверение, лежащее посреди стола. Крам кивнул, спрятал мазь в карман и поправил рукав мантии. Обычно он был галантен с женщинами, но обычно эти женщины не были бесцеремонными аврорами-исследователями.

\- Печать у вас?

\- Да, и я нашла заклинание к ней. - Она достала из ранца кипу пергаментов и стала перебирать ее. - Вот, взгляните.

Крам окинул взглядом строки цифр и смутно знакомых обозначений. Он не был силен в нумерологии; она нечасто пригождалась боевым аврорам.

\- Думаю, достаточно будет устранить источник проблем, - сказал он. – О Замке три века ничего не было слышно.

\- Строго говоря... - начала Ионеску, но растерялась, осознав, что перебила его.

\- Да?

\- Судя по архивам, в 1856 году местная жительница...

\- Кажется, ее напоили испорченным любовным зельем. 

\- Да, но технически...

\- Значит, это неважно. 

Крам прошелся по комнате, стараясь унять раздражение.

\- Знаете, я хочу сказать это напрямую, - начал он. - Вечером я собираюсь вернуться в Бухарест и забыть про Замок. Я не исследователь и не колдомедик; если бы не случайность с рукой, меня бы здесь не было. Мы устраним немедленную опасность, докажем, что этот идиот открыл замок сам, и настоятельно попросим жителей не идти по его стопам. На этом все. В шесть вечера портал перенесет нас обратно.

Ионеску усмехнулась; на ее лице это выглядело откровенно неприятно.

\- Значит, вы из тех, кто рубит головы гидры, а не целится ей в сердце?

\- Именно. Сердце никому ничего не откусит.

Если бы требовалось что-то большее, раненного Крама не назначили бы на это дело и не дали бы в напарницы ведьму, в свои сорок все еще на должности рядового исследователя. Искоренение древнего зла не входило в приоритеты департамента; заставить его уснуть было и проще, и действенней.

\- Это упрощает дело, - хмыкнула Ионеску. - У меня дома двое детей, а в кабинете три примечательных артефакта, которые мне нужно осознать, прежде чем из экспедиции вернутся их законные расследователи. Замки не входят ни в мои обязанности, ни в мои планы. 

\- Рад, что в этом мы согласны, - кивнул Крам. Его рука снова начинала ныть; он и правда надеялся вернуться домой пораньше и дать Флорике поколдовать над ней своей вейловской магией. Вчера он не вспоминал о руке до самого утра. 

Удостоверение загорелось. Переглянувшись с Ионеску, Крам досчитал до трех.

*

Они приземлились посреди проселочной дороги; Ионеску запнулась, и Крам неохотно придержал ее. Неподалеку виднелись деревенские дома, белые от штукатурки, с характерными крышами. Крам направился к ним, и Ионеску поспешила следом.

\- Местные покажут нам Замок - это быстрее, чем искать самим.

\- И мы сможем сразу расспросить их, - добавила Ионеску. 

\- От пострадавшего так ничего и не добились?

\- Нет. Сама я не лучший легилимент, но Палмер говорит, что у него в голове ни одного воспоминания за последние три дня. 

\- Три дня? - нахмурился Крам. - Он пробыл в Замке так долго?

 

\- Вряд ли. На мой взгляд, больше похоже на чересчур мощное Забвение.

\- А как считает Палмер?

\- Как обычно, - пожала плечами Ионеску. - Вы работали с ним? Кроме фактов, от него ничего не добиться. Редкой глупости человек.

\- Он очень хорош в легилименции.

\- Да-да, я знаю.

Дальше они шли в молчании. Крам озирался вокруг и старался наслаждаться весенним горным воздухом. Со всех сторон виднелись силуэты покрытых лесом Карпат; на метле, пожалуй, Краму хватило бы получаса, чтобы добраться до самого высокого, южного хребта. Сейчас десять, и если не возникнет никаких сложностей, то они уложатся до четырех. Тогда Крам успеет полетать, и день не пройдет зря. Пожалуй, стоило ускорить шаг.

Кто-то вскрикнул в лесу, и Крам по привычке выхватил палочку. Это был всего лишь один из местных; сквозь листву Крам различил очертания массивного мужчины.

\- Опустите палочку, - повернулась к нему Ионеску. - Мы не хотим расположить жителей против...

\- _Инсендио_!

\- _Ступефай_!

Крам поморщился: от резких движений рука заболела сильнее. Мужчина в старомодной мантии, явно местный, лежал без сознания у его ног; Ионеску пыталась рукавом сбить пламя с волос и ранца.

\- Не ожидал такого приема. _Аква Эрукто_ , - направил на нее палочку Крам.

\- Благодарю. Я что-то совсем растерялась, - пробормотала мокрая Ионеску, вытирая очки подолом мантии. Крам помнил высушивающее заклинание, но решил посмотреть, додумается ли она до него сама. Он всегда знал, что исследователи бесполезны в поле, но не подозревал насколько.

\- Не спорьте и не отвлекайте меня, если я достаю палочку. Я обеспечиваю вашу собственную безопасность, - процедил Крам, а потом оглядел мужчину. Ничего в нем не выглядело ни подозрительным, ни опасным, и Крам решил ограничиться базовыми предосторожностями. - _Акцио, палочка! Инкарцеро! Эннервейт_!

Обезоруженный мужчина очнулся и попытался сесть; осознав, что связан, он панически задергал веревки и принялся оглядываться по сторонам. Увидев в руках Крама свою палочку, он раскрыл рот, но из него так и не раздалось ни звука. За семь лет в аврорате Крам так и не привык к брезгливости при виде подобных людишек - нелепых, беспомощных, как рыба на суше, ограниченных и не способных ни на что, кроме темной магии.

\- Почему _Инсендио_? - спросил Крам, позволив мужчине немного прийти в себя. В пальцах здоровой руки он небрежно вертел его палочку, показывая, на чьей стороне сила. - Я ожидал какой-нибудь сглаз.

\- Тут были инфери. Инфери боятся огня. - У него был хриплый голос; он говорил с трудом. Это была самая нелепая ложь, которую Крам слышал.

Ионеску подошла ближе и склонилась над мужчиной. 

\- Вы напали на меня. Как вам пришло это в голову? – В ее голосе слышалось что-то наподобие участия, как будто не ее только что пытались поджечь. Впрочем, это могло быть и просто любопытство. 

\- Я не нападал! - принялся отнекиваться мужчина, и Крам, не сдержавшись, фыркнул. Все эти мелкие преступники просто обожали отпираться, но подобной глупости от не слышал давно. - Я... я шел встречать авроров, к нам должны были направить авроров, получается, это вы, правда? 

Он обращался к Ионеску, но то и дело испуганно косился на Крама. Тот, вспомнив инструкции начальства, придал лицу самое бесстрастное выражение.

\- Я просто услышал что-то странное в лесу - шаги, но я точно знал, что это не человек. Я самый обычный зельевар, мне стало страшно, и я свернул с дороги, на дороге я был заметен. Я хотел дождаться вас: вы точно знаете, что делать.

Он заискивающе взглянул на Крама; Крам и правда знал, что делать.

\- Предлагаю допросить его, как положено. У меня есть немного Веритасерума. Нападение на авроров при исполнении – один из случаев, когда ордер не нужен. 

Ионеску пожала плечами.

\- Пускай сперва расскажет сам. Даже если он врет, его стоит выслушать. Вам не интересно, отчего он врет именно так?

Мужчина несвязно бормотал, будто бы говорит лишь правду; Крам помог ему встать на ноги.

\- Иди первым, - приказал он, толкнув его вперед и направив палочку в спину. Ионеску поглядела с осуждением, но ничего не сказала.

\- Я ждал вас, но вы никак не шли, а потом я снова услышал шаги, - продолжал мужчина скороговоркой, то и дело оглядываясь назад. Крам предпочел бы наложить на него _Силенцио_ , но не хотел лишний раз спорить с Ионеску. - Я думаю, это был инфери. Отпустите меня, они могут вернуться, мне нужна палочка, мне нужно домой, я...

Ионеску закатила глаза и ускорила шаги. 

\- Здесь нет никаких инфери. - Ее голос был тверже, чем можно было ожидать от исследователя. – Вызов инфери - довольно серьезное колдовство, а за последний год здесь не зарегистрировано ни одного всплеска человеческой темной магии. Я проверяла полчаса назад. У вас всего лишь открылся Замок. Вы в полной безопасности, если, конечно, не хотите посмотреть, что там внутри.

Мужчина глядел на нее с сомнением, но уже почти без страха. Крам не до конца понимал, зачем она считает нужным объяснять очевидные вещи.

\- Вы же не думаете, что он в это верит? - вполголоса уточнил он.

\- Я ничего не думаю. Не нужно думать до Веритасерума, - отрезала Ионеску. - Мне не нравится, когда люди говорят глупости; поэтому я и не работаю с настоящими делами. На этом все.

Крам только пожал плечами. Зачем сдавать экзамен на аврора, чтобы потом двадцать лет безвылазно сидеть в кабинете, было выше его разумения. Ионеску так и не вспомнила про сушащие чары, хотя начал дуть прохладный ветер. До деревни оставалась лишь пара минут; Крам наложил магглоотталкивающие чары и напомнил себе, что это продлится всего лишь день.

*

Они вышли до двор и переглянулись. После полумрачных комнат дома - окна были слишком маленькими, свет почти не проникал, а о _Люмосе_ оба забыли - солнце резало глаза.

\- Конфундус? Империус? - предположил Крам. В голове никак не укладывалось, что мужчина - его звали Илия, точно так же, как пострадавшего, - был искренен, но он выпил Веритасерум из того же флакона, который две недели назад помог обезвредить банду контрабандистов.

\- Никакого Империуса. Здесь _нет_ Темных магов, - ответила Ионеску, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение. Она достала из ранца небольшой проявитель; он был чист.

\- Слишком маленький. Памяти не хватит и на четверть часа, - возразил Крам. - К тому же, кто-то ведь открыл Замок.

Если здесь действовал темный маг, способный на что-то посущественнее _Фурункулус_ , то положение Крама становилось не столь плачевно. Да, он настаивал, чтобы в албанскую экспедицию отправилось как можно больше людей, но кто вспомнит это? Если ему, раненому, почти в одиночку, удастся задержать темного волшебника, пытавшегося разузнать древние секреты Разидиана и уже причинившего вред кому-то из румынских магов... Принять руководство отрядом Крам планировал к двадцати восьми, но, если повезет, его повысят уже этим летом.

\- В любом случае, Империус не создает иллюзию. Может, это были Морочащие чары? - размышляла Ионеску. Ее челка уже почти высохла. - Это, конечно, уровнем выше Дурмстранга, но зато работает дольше и определеннее, чем Конфундус. 

\- Морочащим учат на втором году аврорских курсов, и половина моего года провалила их на экзамене, - напомнил Крам. - Я скорее поверю, что это вышедшее из-под контроля древнее проклятие, чем в то, что кто-то из темных магов станет таким заниматься. 

\- Значит, для начала нам придется разобраться, что вообще здесь происходит.

\- Для начала нам придется закрыть Замок, - поправил ее Крам. Конечно, ему хотелось найти темного мага, но он был хорошим аврором и помнил: долг идет впереди личных амбиций. 

Они замолчали, собираясь с мыслями; среди шума ветра Крам услышал чьи-то шаги. По дороге шла волшебница с русыми волосами и грубыми чертами лица, не отрывая взгляда от них.

\- Вы авроры, правда? Здравствуйте.

Она остановилась перед низеньким забором и смущенно опустила глаза. С легкой брезгливостью Крам разглядывал ее низкий лоб и крупный нос, тусклые волосы и расплывшуюся фигуру.

\- Да, авроры, - чуть улыбнулась Ионеску. - Я Виорика Ионеску, а это - Петру Крам, и мы будем рады выслушать вас. 

\- Меня зовут Элиана, и я хотела спросить про Илию, - она обращалась только к Ионеску, словно Крама здесь и вовсе не было. Это было необычно; Крам привык, что женщины провожают его глазами, особенно когда он в форме аврора. - Я... Наша свадьба была назначена на июнь. 

\- Элиана? - спросил он, и она быстро окинула его с ног до головы взглядом. Отчего-то Краму стало слегка не по себе. - Элиана и уже два Илии; вас всех называют в честь той легенды?

\- Не всех, - она снова отвернулась от него. - В каждом поколении есть только одна Элиана и только один Илия. Этой традиции уже три века.

Крам фыркнул; она говорила тем же тоном, каким аристократки порой хвастались чистотой крови.

\- Так что с ним? - снова спросила она.

\- Я была у него утром; ничего нового, - пожала плечами Ионеску. - По-прежнему бредит, по-прежнему смотрит прямо перед собой и не отзывается на свое имя. Если честно, целители в полной растерянности. Мне очень жаль, - добавила она, вспомнив о приличиях.

Элиана опустила глаза и вздохнула. На ее глазах не было слез, отметил Крам с некоторым облегчением.

\- Он помнит, что с ним случилось?

Мгновение Ионеску колебалась; похоже, она намеренно ни словом не обмолвилась о потере памяти. Может, она была не так безнадежна, как казалось.

\- Сложно сказать. В его разуме сейчас ничего не разобрать; даже лучшим легилиментам требуется время.

Элиана чуть нахмурилась.

\- Разве легилименция работает так? Воспоминание либо есть, либо его нет. - Она смерила Ионеску пристальным взглядом; та, кажется, смутилась.

\- Это правда, что он был почти что сквибом? - спросил Крам, пытаясь спасти положение.

\- Что значит _был_? – Она кинула на него взгляд, полный неожиданного гнева. - Он жив. И он умеет колдовать. Да, он не получил приглашение в Дурмстранг, но это оттого, что его мать-грязнокровка изменяла своему мужу с магглами.

\- Не очень-то вы снисходительны к своей будущей семье, - заметил Крам.

\- Она все равно уже умерла, какая разница? – поджала губы Элиана. Что ж, Крам всегда знал, что от глухих мест, подобных этой деревеньке, высоких чувств ждать бессмысленно. - И, к слову, почему вы здесь? Разве вы не должны закрыть Замок?

Крам ненавидел, когда случайные встречные считали, что лучше него разбирались в его работе. Обычно, когда он не пытался скрыть раздражение, люди терялись под его взглядом; Элиана смотрела ему в глаза, и ничего не менялось в ее лице.

\- Нам еще нужно разобраться, почему твоему жениху вздумалось его открыть, - вздохнула Ионеску. - Как он вел себя вчера?

\- Как обычно, - пожала плечами Элиана. Ее брови изогнулись домиком, но Крам отчего-то ни на мгновение не верил ее грусти. - Мне показалось, что он был мрачен с утра. Он сказал, что должен набрать полыни: его козы чем-то разболелись, а Илия-старший вызвался помочь с лекарством. Самая лучшая полынь растет возле Замка. А потом... – она запнулась и умолкла.

\- Как его нашли?

\- Он пришел сам. Он бредил, но шел сам - я видела. Я заметила его первая, когда он только-только входил в деревню.

Ионеску задумчиво хмыкнула и почесала затылок.

\- Это имеет смысл. Никто в здравом уме не полез бы за ним в Замок, так что, конечно, он выбрался сам.

\- Что он говорил? - спросил Крам.

\- Я не помню. Это было похоже на обрывки чужих разговоров, но пару раз он назвал меня по имени. Я думала... - она закрыла лицо руками и всхлипнула. - Я думала, он чувствует, что я здесь, что он правда любит меня. Но потом он снова говорил какую-то бессмыслицу.

\- Кроме этого вы не видели ничего странного?

Элиана отняла руки от лица. На нем не было слез, но глаза чуть-чуть покраснели.

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо. - Ионеску выглядела задумчивой. - Элиана, вы могли бы проводить нас к Замку? По пути вы можете рассказать об Илии. Нам важна каждая мелочь, вы же понимаете.

Элиана чуть напряглась, но кивнула. 

\- Мне кажется, нам стоит подыскать кого-нибудь другого. Она слишком заинтересована, - поморщился Крам. Он предпочел бы более вежливого и более искреннего проводника; к тому же, женщины вечно интересуются пострадавшими больше, чем преступниками.

\- Она кажется толковой, - пожала плечами Ионеску. – Но если ты хочешь возиться с кем-то наподобие... - Она кивнула на дом, в котором приходил в себя Илия-старший.

\- Как скажешь, - поджал губы Крам, тоже перейдя на ты. - Выберем меньшее зло.

Элиана бросила на него пламенный взгляд и развернулась вокруг своей оси, не дожидаясь их. Жаль, у приличных девушек не бывает темперамента, даже если они авроры, подумалось Краму внезапно. Он встряхнул головой, отгоняя сомнительные мысли, и поспешил за ней.

*

Замок стоял на холме, окруженном лесом. Крам, ожидавший увидеть мрачные живописные развалины, разочарованно вздохнул: на деле Замок неплохо сохранился. Массивными каменными стенами, готической башней, мелкими квадратными окнами он напоминал замок Корвинов или, может быть, Бран, - только меньше, не такой изящный, не такой ухоженный. Ничего необычного, но чем ближе подходили они к замку, тем тише становилось пение птиц и жужжание насекомых. Темные провалы окон притягивали взгляд. Элиана то и дело посматривала на Замок - то ли с опаской, то ли с любопытством. Ионеску шагала мрачная и, кажется, прислушивалась к чему-то. Рука ныла все сильнее.

\- Здесь правда жил Разидиан? Или это просто легенда? - спросил Крам, когда тишина начала отдавать чем-то неестественным.

\- Понятия не имею, - пожала плечами Ионеску. - Какая разница?

\- Вы же исследователь. Вы должны знать такие вещи.

\- Но я очень приземленный исследователь. Если вам любопытно, спросите Ионеску, когда вернется. Он в отделе что-то вроде главного эксперта по истории.

\- Ваш муж? Неужели он вам не рассказывал? - склонила голову на бок Элиана. – Все-таки Замок – самый важный темный объект страны.

Крам поморщился: какой ограниченной нужно быть, чтобы думать, будто этот их Замок важен для кого-то, кроме их поселения на десять семей?

\- У нас с ним очень разные взгляды на работу, - ответила терпеливая Ионеску. - Когда он стремится озвучить недоказанную глупость, я угрожаю уйти из семьи. У нас книззл и двое детей, так что он помалкивает.

Элиана улыбнулась, и все снова умолкли: начался подъем. 

Илия был слабым магом, почти сквибом, - повторял Крам про себя факты. Его магии едва хватало, чтобы следить за хозяйством. Он сделал предложение Элиане, когда обоим было по семь лет, а в шестнадцать сказал, что никогда не заберет свои слова обратно. Элиана согласилась - дважды. Он казался довольным своей жизнью. Однажды он пошел за полынью, взломал печать на древнем Замке, полном темной магии, и сошел с ума. Во всей деревне никто и никогда не вел себя необычно. Все как всегда.

\- Вот, - вздохнула Элиана, когда они приблизились к распахнутым воротам. - На это не смотрите, они всегда открыты; настоящий вход - там.

Она указала на главный вход; Краму понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы разглядеть узкую щель между створками.

\- Спасибо, Элиана, - проговорила Ионеску; кажется, она имела это в виду. - Мы вернемся в деревню где-то через час, ты можешь не ждать нас.

\- Я лучше подожду здесь, если вы не против. - Она мяла подол мантии в руках.

\- Против, - вмешался Крам. - Работа исследовательского отдела засекречена.

\- Мы обычно не ходим возле Замка в одиночку, - неохотно призналась Элиана.

\- До этой секретности никому нет дела, - улыбнулась ей Ионеску. - Мой муж в приступах безумия уносит домой артефакты - показать детям. Кроме меня, никто пока ни слова не сказал. А я и сама так делаю. 

Возможно, когда экспедиция вернется, Краму скажет начальству пару слов о ней. Одно дело - изредка нарушать устав по мелочам, так делает каждый; другое - открыто хвастаться этим перед посторонними.

\- Элиана, вы должны уйти. 

Элиана посмотрела на Замок, а потом посмотрела на лес. Она снова заломила брови. Если бы так сделала Флорика, Крам не смог бы не уступить. Крам не знал, в чем причина - в тяжелом некрасивом лице? в злом и твердом взгляде? - но в исполнении Элианы это только выводило его из себя. Она должна была выглядеть испуганной и беспомощной, но почему-то не выглядела. 

\- Перестаньте, Петру, - вздохнула Ионеску. - Это вовсе не секрет - да и вы все равно не поймете, что я буду делать. Там все завязано на непростой нумерологии. И мы ведь хотели закончить это дело поскорее - так зачем терять время на споры?

С этими словами она поставила ранец на землю и, опустившись на колени, открыла его. Ее лицо переменилось. 

\- Что-то не так? - подошла к ней Элиана. 

\- _Аква Эрукто_ , - прошипела Ионеску и вскочила на ноги. - Тебе обязательно было поливать меня водой?!

\- Ты как-то поздно спохватилась, - не понял Крам.

\- Заклинание. Промокло. Из-за тебя. 

Каждое слово она произносила так, словно ожидала, что вот теперь-то все станет на свои места.

\- Заклинание?!

\- Нумерология. Чернила. Размыло. _Аква Эрукто_!

\- Нумерология для печати?

\- Да!

\- Она же была в ранце.

\- Ранец горел.

\- Они водонепроницаемы.

\- Очевидно, нет.

\- Они _точно_ водонепроницаемы.

\- Как часто нужно обновлять чары?

\- Раз в пару лет.

\- Мы с ранцем не выходили из кабинета лет пять.

\- Нужно было думать заранее.

\- Не нужно было _Аква Эрукто_! Есть специальное заклинание для цивилизованного тушения пожаров, тебя не учили?

Крам, пытаясь успокоиться, смотрел на оторвавшуюся пуговицу с мантии Ионеску и старался ни о чем не думать. Элиана откровенно посмеивалась. Крам, не выдержав, взглянул на нее, и она прикусила губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. 

\- Я не совсем так представляла авроров, - оправдалась она.

\- Представляю, какое мы производим впечатление, - фыркнула Ионеску. – Я вот тоже не ждала, что аристократичные _авроры месяца_ ведут себя вот так.

Очевидно, Крам был единственным, кто понимал серьезность ситуации.

\- Что мы теперь будем делать? Надеюсь, у тебя есть копия? - спросил он Ионеску. - Я могу аппарировать до Бухареста. 

Конечно, он потратит полдня, чтобы отыскать что-то непонятное в ее кабинете, но все же это лучше, чем...

Ионеску покачала головой.

\- Мы же секретные, мы не делаем копий.

\- Если Замок останется открыт к концу экспедиции...

\- Знаю, - поморщилась Ионеску. – Но у нас еще десять дней. Он не будет открыт.

Она вытащила пергамент и принялась тщательно разглядывать его. Крам заглянул ей через плечо. Большая часть текста сохранилась; размок только правый край. Крам не представлял, как это работает и насколько все плохо.

\- Мне нужна пара дней, - заключила Ионеску. - В том году я считала печать для дома вампиров; я знаю, как они работают.

\- Я могу как-то помочь? - спросила Элиана, не отрывая взгляда от исписанного числами пергамента. Она сосредоточенно хмурилась, будто пыталась что-то понять. Она была до боли наивна.

\- Я все равно буду работать в Бухаресте, - попыталась Ионеску не выдать удивления. - Мне нужны координаты и лунная карта, да и старые записи не помешают. 

Элиана кивнула, смутившись.

Крам оглянулся на Замок.

\- Странно, но это место кажется почти обычным. Разве что руку покалывает. - Он преуменьшал, но суть оставалась верной: он не чувствовал темной магии. Только шрам отдавался тянущей болью от близости силы схожей с той, что оставила его.

\- Я не чувствую ничего, - сказала Ионеску. - Но я не из тех, кто верит, что старая магия должна вызывать в душе священный трепет.

Элиана оглянулась на Замок - туда, где тонкая полоска тьмы отделяла одну створку от другой.

\- Около него мне всегда не по себе, - призналась она, и ее голос был полон чувства. - Он очень сильный. Посмотрите в окна - там нет ничего, кроме тьмы.

Ионеску оглянулась, всмотрелась – и тихо фыркнула, направившись к спуску. Элиана глядела на Замок, как зачарованная, и не шевелилась, словно пыталась расслышать что-то неуловимое. Внутри Замка и вправду было очень темно - на мгновение Краму показалось, будто окна впитывают в себя весь свет, не выпуская наружу ни единого луча - но все это легко можно было списать на освещение. С виду в Замке не было ничего необыкновенного. Руку покалывало.

Элиана приложила пальцы к глазу и скривила губы, как от боли.

\- Соринка попала, - бросила она, заметив взгляд Крама. Не нужно было быть легилиментом, чтобы видеть: она лгала.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Крам украдкой взглянул на часы – уже четыре. Утром он наивно надеялся, что к этому времени уже будет свободен. 

\- Вы ведь останетесь, правда? - спросила Мария Инту, четвертый свидетель, заправляя прядь волос за ухо и искоса поглядывая на Крама. - Вы не бросите нас одних с Замком.

Ионеску ушла думать над нумерологией и оставила все расспросы на Крама. Теперь, пока он в четвертый раз подряд успокаивал местных, она, наверное, бессовестно наслаждалась задачкой.

\- Замок не представляет угрозы, если не входить внутрь, - повторил он, пытаясь не выдать отвращения к неуклюжим заигрываниям Ниту. Она выглядела не так уж плохо – но была на последних месяцах беременности. – Мы наложили на деревню _Протего Хоррибилис_ и _Репелло Инимикум_ , а еще поставили отвлекающие и сигнальные заклинания на Замок. Никто не сможет приблизиться к нему – или я сразу об этом узнаю.

Признаться честно, Крам не был доволен защитой Замка, но они сделали все, что смогли. Заклинания отскакивали от каменных стен, Замок был непроницаем - на нем не сработало даже _Специалис Ревелио_ , что уж говорить о серьезных чарах. 

\- Замок не представляет угрозы? А как же Илия? - нахмурилась Ниту.

\- Он сам...

\- Другой Илия! Он видел инфери - здесь, совсем рядом!

Крам не сдержался и вздохнул.

\- Никаких инфери не было, ему показалось. 

\- Это на него не похоже, - упрямилась Ниту. - Если он сказал инфери - значит, инфери. Такой он человек.

\- Галлюцинации, - пожал плечами Крам. - С немолодыми зельеварами такое случается, особенно если пренебрегать безопасностью. К тому же, он, как я понял, принимает местные дела слишком близко к сердцу.

Ниту поглядела с недоверием, но не нашла, чем возразить. 

\- Но все же, - проговорила она, снова поглядывая на него со значением, - может, вам стоит остаться на ночь? Всем станет спокойнее, если неподалеку будет аврор – тем более, такой, как вы.

Флорика не простит его, если он не явится на свидание: письмо с предупреждением не успеет дойти, а вейлы так вспыльчивы. 

\- Мы подумаем над этим. Может, кто-то из коллег свободен для дежурства.

Когда он пытался быть честным с собой, ему и самому казалось, что это бы не помешало. Если в деревне и правда появился темный маг, если это он заставил одного Илию войти в Замок, а другого - напасть на авроров, то кто знает, что он сделает дальше? 

\- Так все же – вы уверены, что за последние дни не произошло ничего странного? – продолжал Крам свою работу. 

\- Не уверена, - в притворой скромности опустила глаза Ниту. – Но это такая мелочь…

– Любая мелочь может иметь значение, - как можно тверже сказал Крам, готовясь услышать новую бессмыслицу.

\- Элиана-старшая отказалась нарекать мою дочь _именем_. – Ниту нахмурилась, явно все еще обиженная. – Это очень глупо: последней Элиане уже за двадцать, а других детей – тем более дочерей - ни у кого не намечается. Но, видите ли, _больше Элиан не понадобится_ \- что это вообще значит? Говорят, в молодости она прорицала, и кое-что даже исполнялось – но теперь, по-моему, она выжила из ума.

Крам вздохнул: да, это было именно настолько глупо, как он опасался.

\- И последний вопрос, - продолжал он. - Среди ваших соседей есть люди с выдающимися магическими способностями? Особенно меня интересует темная магия, - со значением добавил он.

Первых двух свидетелей он спрашивал он _хороших_ магических способностях, так что пришлось слушать о Илие-старшем, варившем отличное Бодроперцовое зелье, и о тринадцатилетней девчонке, ловко накладывающей сглазы на младшего брата. Мнение у Крама уже давно сложилось - но он продолжал спрашивать на случай, если кто-то знает то, чего не знают другие. 

\- Нет-нет, никого, - помотала Ниту головой. - Мы, знаете, не такие, как обычно считается. У нас есть традиции. Мы ведь живем рядом с Замком и происходим от тех самых Элианы и Илии - ну, некоторые. Каждый умеет вызывать Патронуса. У нас нет темных магов. Даже у Илии хоть слабенькая дымка - но получается.

В то, что в Восточной Европе найдется поселение магов, ни разу не замеченных в темной магии, верилось с трудом. Только лучшие семьи были выше этого, а их осталось немного. Патронусы не были доказательством: пусть Крам никогда и не слышал, чтобы Патронуса вызывал по-настоящему темный маг, с волшебниками из тех, кто любил наслать на соседа порчу или подлить слабенький яд на почве ревности, случалось и не такое.

\- Какой Патронус у невесты пострадавшего? - спросил Крам неожиданно для самого себя.

\- У Элианы? Обычный кот, по-моему. Толстый такой.

\- Спасибо. Я думаю, на этом все. Вы можете позвать следующего.

Крам отложил перо и откинулся в кресле. Все это было так странно; ничего не сходилось. Толстый кот, надо же.

\- А можно… - Ниту смерила его взглядом. – Если мы закончили… А вы ведь правда тот самый Крам? Внук драконоборца, который спас Бран от семьи длиннорогов? Сын главы магического правопорядка?

\- Да, - кивнул Крам, и ее глаза расширились от восторга.

\- А это правда, что у вас роман с вейлой?..

Крам не удержался и поморщился: он терпеть не мог сплетни. Впрочем, с профессиональной точки зрения…

\- Лучше расскажите, что еще вы знаете о Элиане.

\- А что, вы ее подозреваете? – легко переключилась Ниту. - Она, может, и могла. Они же обручены с самого детства, ей уже не отказаться, а Илия... Ну, сами понимаете.

\- Сквиб?

\- Хуже! Родился от маггла вне брака. Потому его и в Дурмстранг не взяли, - покачала она головой.

Крам не разделял ее приоритеты: из грязнокровок порой получались пристойные люди и сносные маги, но из сквибов - никогда.

\- А Элиана?

\- Прямой потомок по главной линии, - уважительно покачала головой Ниту. – Думитру, понятно, не такие аристократы, как вы, да и кровь не самая чистая - но все же! У них даже дом двухэтажный, с незримым расширением. А ее младшего брата отправили в Дурмстранг. Когда их отец умер, Элиана влезла в долги и даже приняла помощь Илии, чтобы платить за учебу, - но, говорят, он подает надежды.

\- А сама она не училась в Дурмстранге?

\- Вы что, она же девочка. Кто отпустит девочку в Дурмстранг? А Колдовстворец слишком далеко.

Крам кивнул: будь у него дочь, он задумался бы о Шармбатоне, но там требования к происхождению были еще строже.

\- К тому же, - продолжала Ниту, - Йоан все же посообразительнее. Элиана не то что глупая – в конце концов, помощница зельевара, и Илия–старший ей доволен. Хотя, может, он просто говорит так из жалости – взял он ее к себе еще девчонкой, когда родители умерли. Может, они с Илией друг другу как раз под стать. Ну да это и не плохо - кто-то же должен коз на безоары разводить. 

\- Мне показалось, она не из тех, кто будет доволен такой жизнью, - осторожно заметил Крам. Элиана была наивна и ограничена, но это было естественным следствием необразованности. У нее был слишком цепкий взгляд, слишком быстро она спросила о воспоминаниях Илии, - а еще она лгала.

\- А она и не довольна, - пожала плечами Ниту. - Заносчивая, из хорошей семьи, да еще с именем этим. Но какая разница? Все равно там ни лица, ни талантов, ни толкового мужа - ничего.

Должно быть, Элиану не любили за происхождение, - решил Крам. Он часто сталкивался с таким в аврорате, да и не раз видел в Дурмстранге со стороны. Странно было встретить то же самое в глуши – словно люди и правда везде одинаковы.

\- Как вам кажется, Илия мог войти в Замок сам?

Нику задумалась.

Этот вопрос весь день крутился на его языке, но Крам не должен был задавать его. Нельзя давать местным понять, что он подозревает кого-то из них или считает, что в деле замешан чужак, - паника только затруднит расследование. Но, кажется, Ниту и не подумала пугаться. 

\- Он мог, - наконец решила она. - Он же влюблен в Элиану, а она всегда глядела на него сверху вниз. Да и умом он никогда не отличался, - добавила она, поразмыслив еще немного.

На взгляд Крама, это звучало не слишком убедительно, но за семь лет работы в аврорате он убедился, что люди куда более безумны, чем можно судить по себе.

\- Теперь и правда все.

*

Они заперлись в пустой спальне домика Элианы. Воздух казался затхлым, словно комнату не открывали несколько недель. Ни на столе, ни на полках не было личных вещей, ни одного намека на то, чем живет владелец комнаты, - только слой пыли и аккуратные стопки потрепанны учебников. Сложно было поверить, что эта комната принадлежит подростку. 

\- Я не вижу ни одной убедительной зацепки, - говорил Крам, расхаживая по комнате и гладя в пол. - Ни одного приличного мага, ни одного чужака за последние полгода. Никто не заметил ничего, достойного упоминания. Очень много разговоров про традиции, очень много убежденности, что они - самая светлое магическое поселение во всей Восточной Европе. Каминная сеть не проведена, до цивилизации – полтора часа на метле. Почти все живут на сбор трав - возле Замка много что растет. Илия разводит коз на безоары. Его описывают как очень слабого мага и посредственного человека; Элиану считают поумнее и с самомнением. Не исключают, что он мог попытаться произвести на нее впечатление. Осталось допросить еще троих - но я сильно сомневаюсь, что услышу что-то новое.

Ионеску вздохнула.

\- Ясно. И полусквиб, к слову, никак не смог бы открыть Замок. Для этого нужно заклинание - не самое простое, хоть и не слишком сложное. Пятикурсник Дурмстранга, пожалуй, справился бы, если б не поленился разобраться - но полусквиб?

\- И почему ты не сказала раньше?

\- Думала, это очевидно, - пожала она плечами. Она разглядывала ковер на полу, но Крам все равно чувствовал исходящее от нее высокомерие.

\- Что еще очевидно после десятка лет очень специфического опыта?

\- Теоретически – чисто теоретически - Замок мог открыться сам.

\- Ты в это не веришь.

\- Я в это не верю. Но то, во что я не верю, иногда все же оказывается правдой. 

\- Хватит увиливать, все это серьезно.

\- Он правда _мог_ открыться сам. Лет двадцать назад в Албании был прецедент: из запечатанного в начале века кладбища вдруг повалили инфери. Следов человеческой магии не обнаружили.

\- Но это не доказывает, что кладбище открылось само, - нахмурился Крам.

\- Не доказывает, - кивнула Ионеску. - Это Албания, там может случиться все, что угодно.

Крам медленно досчитал до трех.

\- Есть способы выяснить, что произошло? Проявитель? Отпечатки магии?

Крам чувствовал себя каким-то неопытным стажером – но о таких делах она и правда знала больше. Крам был хорош в дуэлях и погонях, понимал ход мыслей контрабандистов и торговцев магглами, умел маскироваться и выслеживать, чувствовал ложь не хуже некоторых легилиментов, а еще искренне ненавидел темную магию. Крам был отличным аврором, но он привык иметь дело с простыми людьми и земными сюжетами - не с древней магией, о которой даже исследователи ничего толком не знали.

\- Не думаю. Вряд ли нам удастся отследить заклинание: деревня слишком близко, слишком много других следов. Но утром я проверю архив еще раз. А ты мог бы обойти окрестности. Если местные кажутся тебе слабыми - проверь, не появлялся ли кто-то неподалеку.

\- Следы аппарации и портключей? - уточнил он. Ионеску кивнула. - Не уверен, что это поможет.

Она вопросительно вздернула брови. 

\- Если Замок открыли намеренно, то это была Элиана.

Уверенность прорастала в нем весь день, и теперь, назвав ее вслух, он точно знал: это - правда. 

Ионеску глядела на него с откровенным сомнением.

\- С ней что-то не так - и это заметно, - не отступил Крам. - Ты слышала, каким голосом она говорила о Замке? 

\- Вокруг него слагали легенды. Вовсе не удивительно, что молодая впечатлительная девушка...

\- Она смотрела на меня с откровенной _яростью_ , а мне говорят, что ее Патронус - толстый кот.

\- Ты ничего не понимаешь в котах. К тому же, Патронусы часто похожи на тех, кого мы любим.

\- Она не любила Илию.

\- Смелое утверждение. Она вступалась за него, и ей не все равно.

\- Конечно, ведь это она заставила его войти в Замок, а потом стерла память.

\- Зачем?

Чтобы избежать ненужного замужества; чтобы отомстить за какую-нибудь глупую обиду; чтобы узнать, если ли внутри что-то, кроме тьмы.

\- Я не знаю. Давай пойдем и выясним это.

Он толкнул дверь; Элиана стояла посреди коридора. Ее рука скользнула к палочке в кармане, и по ее взгляду было видно: она готова защищаться.

\- Стоять! Она подслушивала, Виорика.

Элиана даже не пыталась это отрицать. После короткого колебания она отпустила рукоятку палочки: видимо, сообразила, что против аврора не сможет сделать ровно ничего.

\- Мне нужна твоя палочка. - Властным жестом Крам протянул к ней руку. Элиана смерила его оценивающим взглядом и нахмурилась. - Если ты и правда подслушивала, то знаешь почему.

\- Петру! - Ионеску втиснулась в дверной проем. 

\- Содействие аврорату учитывается перед судом. И я всегда могу забрать палочку силой.

Усилием воли Элиана расслабила плечи.

\- Мне кажется, это незаконно. - Она еще раз искоса взглянула на Крама, но все же протянула ему палочку. - Но я даю согласие: я не сделала ничего плохого.

\- Лиственница? А что внутри? - полюбопытствовала Ионеску.

\- Сердце дракона. - Кажется, Элиана была рада отвлечься от того, как Крам разглядывал ее палочку. - Однажды в деревню залетел длиннорог, и моя прабабка...

\- _Приори Инкантатем_!

Палочка задрожала, и Крам затаил дыхание. 

*

Ионеску зевнула, не скрываясь, и переглянулась с Элианой.

\- Может, хватит?

\- А это я чинила крышу на той неделе, - поделилась Элиана. - Она постоянно протекает по весне. 

\- Петру, меня дома дети ждут. Я не хочу опоздать к порталу.

Они обе насмехались над ним. 

\- _Делетриус_ , - отменил он заклинание – что еще ему оставалось делать?

\- Благодарю.

Быстрым движением Элиана спрятала палочку обратно в карман. Она то и дело прикусывала губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку.

\- Это еще ничего не значит. Ты подслушивала, а ведь я поставил неплохие Заглушающие чары.

\- Ну, а я их не заметила, - пожала плечами Элиана. - Я шла к себе - и услышала свое имя. Я не собиралась подслушивать, но вы же понимаете.

Будь Крам необразованной помощницей зельевара, он явно не чувствовал бы себя так же уверенно перед подозревающим его аврором. 

\- Я _поставил_ Заглушающие чары. У меня нет провалов в памяти и нет галлюцинаций.

\- Все так говорят. 

\- Как ты их сняла? 

\- Ты сам только что видел, что она их не снимала, - потеряла терпение Ионеску. - Прекрати это, Крам. Думаешь, она прячет вторую палочку за вырезом?

Элиана беззвучно рассмеялась.

\- Не думаю, - признал Крам, пытаясь унять злость. - Прошу прощения. Я увлекся.

\- Ничего страшного, - улыбнулась Элиана. – К слову, весь вчерашний день я провела в лаборатории Илии-старшего – можете спросить, я никуда не отлучалась.

Возможно, Крам и правда заслужил насмешку - но выносить ее было невозможно.

\- Пойдем, Виорика. До портала всего десять минут, нам стоит поспешить. 

\- _Мне_ стоит поспешить, - уточнила Ионеску. 

\- Я тоже возвращаюсь, - напомнил ей Крам. 

\- А кто останется защищать деревню? - встряла Элиана. Ей руководил не страх, а мелочная мстительность – в этом Крам был уверен.

\- Найду кого-нибудь, кто свободен. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что никого нет, - нахмурилась Ионеску. - Половина аврората в албанской экспедиции, - пояснила она Элиане. 

\- Это закрытая информация, Виорика! И я не обязан работать круглые сутки просто потому, что больше некому.

\- Но ты ведь лучший аврор месяца по версии многоуважаемого руководства, - фыркнула Ионеску. 

\- И вы обязаны защищать нас.

\- Вас не от чего защищать.

\- Неправда, - покачала головой Элиана, наконец став серьезной. - Если бы вы сами верили в это, то не стали бы обвинять первого попавшегося человека.

Может, и стал бы, - подумал Крам. Он хотел поскорее покончить с этим вовсе не из-за страшной опасности, нависшей над деревней - но от чего?

\- Я не собираюсь торчать здесь, - попытался Крам уйти от этих мыслей. - Что я, по-вашему, должен здесь делать?

\- Охранять сон жителей, - ухмыльнулась Ионеску. - Говорить с ними. Обойти окрестности. Пытаться понять, что все-таки здесь произошло. Дел всегда много.

\- Вы можете занять комнату моего брата, - предложила Элиана. - Я даже накормлю вас ужином.

Теперь она смотрела на него с какой-то снисходительной симпатией. Женщины так загадочны; на всякий случай стоит проверять на яды всю еду и питье, что ему дадут в этом доме. 

\- Петру, ведите себя разумно, - взглянула на него Ионеску так, как, должно быть, глядела на своих детей, когда те не подчинялись ее своеобразным представлениям о здравом смысле.

\- Останьтесь, - попросила Элиана, взглянув на него из-под ресниц. Дева в беде из нее получалась так себе; Крам очень надеялся, что это не попытка кокетничать. 

\- Я провожу тебя, Виорика.

Он принял решение, но ему не хотелось признаваться в этом. Писать Флорике было поздно; на краю сознания Крам уже начинал прикидывать, как будет заглаживать вину. Обязательно нужно будет поймать какого-нибудь темного мага - иначе она не поверит, что это было важно. 

\- Все будут благодарны вам, - улыбнулась Элиана. Крам не стал отвечать: Ионеску уже спускалась вниз, и он поспешил за ней. Ему не терпелось выйти из этого дома и скрыться от взгляда Элианы. Неважно, что показывал _Приори Инкантатем_ и что говорил здравый смысл, - с ней что-то было не так. 

*

Смеркалось. Кольцо гор притягивало взгляд, а прохладный воздух пах весной. Летать здесь и правда было на редкость приятно; на память приходили те дни, когда он исследовал территорию Дурмстранга - простор, леса и горы, и ветер в лицо. Но тогда не приходилось то и дело снижаться, чтобы проверить очередной участок леса, и рука не ныла от напряжения - сильнее и сильнее с каждой минутой, с каждым заклинанием. Потеряв терпение, он отыскал поляну, достаточно просторную, чтобы приземлиться и не ободрать манию о сучья. 

Он слез с метлы, уселся на землю и закатал рукав. Шрам выглядел хуже, чем утром; снова выступила кровь.

Он очистил рану заклинанием и достал мазь; как и положено, она холодила и покалывала - но боль не затухала. Он слишком много колдовал за день - а может, это все Замок. Утром нужно написать целителям. 

Элиане тоже было больно, - вдруг вспомнил Крам. Что она сделала? Может, она видела того, кто открыл Замок? Может, он что-то сделал с ней - так же, как с зельеваром Илией? И ее странности не ее вина? Наедине с собой Крам мог признать: он был несправедлив. У него не было ни одного доказательства, только смутные подозрения, а ведь он и сам считал: интуиция - последнее, на что полагается хороший аврор. 

Крам схватился за палочку: ему показалось, будто на него кто-то смотрит. 

Огромный черный конь с драконьей мордой, пустыми белыми глазами, перепончатыми крыльями, сложенными за спиной, - он никогда раньше не видел фестрала вживую. Фестрал стоял всего в шаге от него и принюхивался. Фестралы, - вспоминал Крам, замерев, - не нападают на волшебников первыми; при встрече нужно вести себя спокойно и уверенно, не делать резких движений. На континенте они водились только во Франции и Испании; в Румынии их не видели никогда. 

Фестрал отступил назад, признавая, что Крам - не добыча.

\- Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, - сказал Крам, медленно поднимая волшебную палочку. Кажется, фестралы понимают человеческую речь. - Я всего лишь отмечу тебя. Ты большая редкость для этих мест. Департамент контроля за магическими существами не простит мне, если я тебя упущу. 

Фестрал снова отступил назад и взволновано загарцевал. Крам шепнул заклинание; на плече фестрала вспыхнул красный крест, но он, кажется, ничего не почувствовал.

\- Вот и все, - успокоил его Крам. - Если не будешь приближаться к деревне, тебя больше никто не потревожит.

Фестрал оглядел его еще раз - а потом расправил крылья и взмыл вверх.

*

В деревню он вернулся, когда совсем стемнело. Магический Бухарест сейчас еще был полон жизни - и не только в сомнительных кварталах - но здесь улицы уже опустели. В маггловской части деревни некоторые окна еще светились мягким желтым светом, но когда Крам свернул на улицы волшебников, к их традиционным крошечным домикам, его встретила тишина, которую в городе не найти даже в самую глухую ночь. Крам с трудом отыскал дом Элианы; в щелях между ставнями зияла чернота - а жаль, Крам не отказался бы от обещанного ужина.

Дверь скрипнула. По лестнице сбежала Элиана, освещая себе путь палочкой.

\- Почему мы в темноте?

\- Слишком заметно, - пожала плечами Элиана, а потом пояснила: - Здесь довольно консервативные нравы. Узнают, что вы ночевали здесь, - всю жизнь будут мне это припоминать. Проходите же, кухня - там.

Она довольно ловко управлялась с хозяйственными чарами: тарелка с чорбой нагрелась от одного взмаха ее палочки. Крам ухмыльнулся: национальная кухня, надо же. Чего еще можно было ожидать от этого места?

Готовила Элиана откровенно плохо, но Крам был слишком голоден, чтобы придираться. 

\- У вас улучшилось настроение, - заметила Элиана. Она разглядывала его, опершись спиной на стену, и держала палочку со светом в скрещенных на груди руках. 

\- Люблю летать.

\- Вы ничего не нашли?

\- Нет. Я даже проверил кладбище – никаких следов инфери.

\- Что будете делать дальше?

\- Самое главное - закрыть Замок. Желательно так, чтобы никому больше не пришло в голову открыть его снова. 

\- Вы думаете, что Замок открыл _кто-то_?

\- На нем стояла печать. Он не мог открыться сам.

Она взглянула на него с насмешкой и не стала отвечать.

\- Пойдем к камину. Мне холодно.

Он чувствовал, что должен согласиться: она хотела что-то ему сказать. Она забралась в кресло с ногами; Крам устроился в соседнем кресле. 

\- Расскажи мне о Замке, - попросил он.

\- Вы его видели. О чем говорить? - Она выжидающе смотрела на него. Это был не отказ, а предложение подумать еще немного. Она играла с ним, но сейчас это почему-то не злило. 

\- Расскажи мне ваши легенды, - понял Крам. - Вы же с ума сходите по Замку. Все эти имена...

Она тихонько засмеялась. Крам угадал. 

\- Давным-давно, - начала Элиана, искоса разглядывая его лицо, - в Замке жил темный маг Разидиан...

\- Это все знают, - перебил ее Крам.

\- Я не знаю, что ты знаешь. Вдруг это очевидно только после десятка лет очень специфического опыта.

Она опять смеялась над ним; Крам нахмурился в досаде. Она улыбнулась еще раз и закрыла глаза.

\- Давным-давно в Замке жил темный маг Разидиан. - На этот раз ее голос звучал серьезно, почти торжественно. Она и правда верила во все это, понял Крам. – Но он не был обыкновенным темным магом, нет, - он был из тех, кто появляется раз в столетие, чтобы раздвинуть границы темных искусств так далеко, как до него и не мечтали. Разидиан бережно хранил свои секреты, ведь он знал: в не тех руках они принесут слишком много боли, слишком много смерти. 

\- Если его так волновали судьбы мира - почему он хранил эти секреты, а не уничтожил их, как достойный маг? 

Элиана смерила его раздраженным взглядом.

\- Аврору не мешало бы понимать, что темные искусства обладают властью над человеком. 

\- Тебе-то откуда это знать?

\- Так говорится в легенде.

Она смотрела на огонь. Отблески пламени играли на ее лице, и полутьма скрадывала грубость черт. По спине Крама пробежали мурашки. 

\- Разидиан хранил секреты, и вокруг Замка живой стеной бродили дементоры, охраняя Разидиана от мира и мир от Разидиана. Но жители деревни выучились заклинанию Патронуса. Дементоры больше не пугали их. Лучшая полынь росла возле Замка – и под этим предлогом первая Элиана однажды подошла к нему слишком близко. 

\- Она была красива. Ее глаза сияли, как огоньки _Люмоса_ , ее волосы были черны, как темнейший из его ритуалов, а...

\- Темная магия темна, как грязь. 

Элиана остановилась на полуслове, смерила его взглядом - и засмеялась. У нее был приятный смех; Крама и самого потянуло улыбнуться. 

\- Вы так прозаичны. Не завидую вашей возлюбленной. 

\- А я не завидую той Элиане.

\- Он ничего не сделал. Разидиан был очень воспитанным темным магом. Он позволил ей вернуться в деревню, написал письмо ее родителям и попросил ее руки.

\- Настоящий джентельмен.

\- Ему отказали - даже когда он пригрозил дементорами. Началась битва. Каждый взрослый маг вышел на защиту деревни - кроме первого Илии. Его Патронусом была мышь, так что его сочли бесполезным и отправили охранять Элиану. Дементоров было так много, что жители гибли один за другим; тогда Элиана попросила Илию оставить ее и помочь хоть чем-нибудь. Илия послушался. Он был влюблен.

\- Вокруг кружили дементоры, а он воображал, что вот-вот - и переломит сражение. Тогда Элиана будет принадлежать ему всей своей душой, и _Люмос_ ее глаз будет светить лишь для него. Из искры ее взгляда он сотворил такого Патронуса, что его сияние разогнало всех дементоров.

\- Тогда Разидиан решил вмешаться. Он изучал тьму и жил тьмой, и не было мага, равного ему по силе. Илия не продержался бы и мгновения. Но между Разидианом и миром все еще стояло кольцо дементоров; Разидиан и мир не должны были соприкоснуться.

\- Тогда Разидиан вызвал Патронуса. 

\- Да. Но для Патронуса нужна искра света, а Разидиан за многие годы стал подобен Замку. В нем не осталось ничего, кроме тьмы. 

\- Так что его съели личинки. Это все? - уточнил Крам. - Мне эту историю рассказывала мать в детстве. 

Конечно, Элиана рассказывала ее иначе. Поэтизировать темные искусства позволительно зельеварам в забытой всеми деревне, но не женам глав магического правопорядка.

\- Это только самая скучная часть, - улыбнулась Элиана. – Все важное случилось потом. Дело в том, что первая Элиана не была ни слабой волшебницей, ни девой в беде. Никто не знает, что успел пообещать ей Разидиан за их короткую встречу, - может, и он и вовсе не сказал ни слова. Но перед самой битвой с дементорами Разидиан прислал ей кольцо. В записке говорилось, что оно позволит им встретиться вновь. Вся деревня заметила, что Элиана была сама не своя. После его гибели она прочла все книги о темных искусствах, что ей удалось найти; она думала и думала о чем-то, и нигде не находила покой, как мертвая среди живых. Она все пыталась вообразить, что случилось бы, зайди она в Замок женой Разидиана, - ведь эта судьба была так близко. Пыталась - и не могла, и это сводило ее с ума. Илию поставили следить за ней не просто так.

\- Она хотела за него замуж? – поморщился Крам. – Но темная магия сказывается и на душе, и на теле, а еще я уверен, что он был не так уж молод.

\- Он был сильным, талантливым магом, который раздвинул границы темных искусств и, должно быть, мечтал поделиться знаниями. Естественно, она была не слишком против. – Элиана глядела на него так, словно говорила совершенно очевидные вещи. Крам не хотел знать про нее такое.

\- Позже она вышла замуж за Илию и родила ему сына. Но он рос, и у нее оставалось все больше времени на то, чтобы думать. Ей снились окна Замка и его распахнутая дверь: никто так и не решился приблизиться и закрыть ее. Однажды в сумерки она достала перстень Разидиана - серебро и черный камень, не похожий ни на один, что видела она прежде, - и надела его. Дементоры расступались перед ней; за всю дорогу к Замку ей ни разу не пришлось поднять палочку. 

\- Она вернулась на рассвете. В ее волосах появилась седина, а глазах больше не осталось света. Она говорила странные вещи. Она говорила, что Замок не отдаст своих тайн никому; того, кто решится его ограбить, Замок ограбит сам. Замок примет человека лишь однажды - нового Илию, в котором будет гореть прежнее пламя, и только ему он вернет то, что отнял у Элианы.

\- Прежнее пламя?

\- Думаю, она имела в виду Патронуса, или схожесть душ, или...

\- Почему именно Илии?

\- Это пророчество, - ответила Элиана, словно это что-то объясняло.

Они помолчали. 

\- Когда она пришла в себя, то ничего не помнила, - предположил Крам.

\- И кольца с камнем на ней не было, - кивнула Элиана.

\- Что случилось потом?

\- Она больше не произнесла ни одного заклинания, а через несколько лет выпила три бокала Напитка живой смерти. По слухам, накануне она сказала мужу, будто ей теперь не важно, что она не смогла познать тьму здесь. 

Трещал камин. Было очень тихо.

\- И почему ты не рассказала это раньше?

\- Она бы не позволила.

\- Ионеску?

Элиана кивнула. Теперь становилось ясно, отчего она хотела, чтобы Крам остался.

\- Все равно нужно ей рассказать. - Крам вскочил на ноги и принялся ходить по комнате. - Неважно, верит она в легенды или нет. В них верит Илия, а значит, он и впрямь мог пойти в Замок сам. Что... что он хотел получить?

Что можно хотеть _насколько_?

\- Магию, конечно, - отозвалась Элиана. – Вам же говорили: он очень слабый маг. Почти сквиб.

Крам кивнул. Это звучало убедительно и хорошо сочеталось с версией Ниту. Крам и сам поступал безрассудно, чтобы произвести впечатление на Флорику или на Денису, бывшую до нее. 

\- Он говорил что-то странное, когда вернулся?

Элиана покачала головой и опустила глаза.

\- Ничего было не разобрать.

В ее голосе звучало настоящее чувство.

\- Мне очень жаль, - тихо сказал Крам. - И мне жаль, что я подозревал тебя. 

\- Это было естественно. Вы меня не слишком удивили, - лукаво улыбнулась она. 

Какое-то время они просто сидели в тишине. Крам думал обо всем, что услышал. Мифическая Элиана стояла у него перед глазами. Она была красива, как вейла, но совсем иной красотой; она еще была чиста и достойна, но бездна уже манила ее, и падение было неминуемо. Ее лучистые глаза смеялись.

Раздался скрип - Элиана обыкновенная поднялась с кресла. 

\- Мне пора. Спокойной ночи.

В ее голосе было что-то напряженное, чего не было еще несколько минут назад.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да.

\- Уверена?

Она только хмыкнула и вышла из комнаты. На лестнице она не стала зажигать свет.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [давно мне не было настолько стыдно за главу. пожалуйста, просто промолчите на ее счет.]

Ионеску хватало одного взгляда на Крама, чтобы забыть о свитках, которые она раскладывала на столе.

\- Что произошло?

Она вглядывалась в его лицо так внимательно, что не заметила, как накренившаяся в ее пальцах чернильница оставляет пятна на коже. Крам поморщился.

\- Одна из жительниц, ее фамилия Ниту, подожгла маггловскую часть деревни.

\- Но?..

\- Да. - Крам прислонился к дверному косяку. Он почти не спал, и, вдобавок, в доме Элианы не нашлось кофе. - Я полночи тушил дом и два сарая так, чтобы магглы ничему не удивились. 

\- Статут как всегда. Кто-то пострадал?

\- Обошлось без этого.

\- А кто эта Ниту?

\- Я говорил с ней вчера. Она казалась обыкновенной. Ночью она твердила что-то про темноту, пожирающую деревню, - ничего толкового. Я дал ей Умиротворяющий бальзам и отправил спать - под Следящими чарами, конечно. С утра снова ее допрашивал. Все как вчера с Илией: встала ночью, чтобы собрать заунывники, увидела что-то, запаниковала. 

\- Я сверилась с Картой. Есть странные вспышки сильной магии неподалеку – но ничего темного. Ты обходил окрестности?

Крам кивнул.

\- Ни следов аппарации, ни порталов, кладбище нетронуто. _Гоменум Ревелио_ ничего не дел.

\- Чего и следовало ожидать, - вздохнула Ионеску и наконец поставила чернильницу на стол. - Это могло быть зелье. Карта бы его не засекла.

\- Об этом я тоже думал. Но Ниту ела дома, с детьми и мужем, одно и тоже; чужих в их доме не было. В заклинание Забвения я не верю: вчерашний день она пересказала очень уверенно.

\- Значит, ее прокляли так, что она не заметила – и без темной магии.

\- Морочащие чары? – с сомнением протянул Крам. - Я начинаю верить, что это сделал Замок.

\- Либо в лесах скрывается загадочный маг, отлично работающий с чарами, но все равно неравнодушный к темным искусствам, - фыркнула Ионеску.

\- Зачем темные искусства тому, кто хорош в нормальной магии?

Ионеску пожала плечами и отвела взгляд.

\- В Западной Европе, к примеру, почти все темные маги – из аристократии.

\- Никогда их не понимал. 

Они умолкли. Ионеску тоже зашла в тупик - а ведь сутки назад им казалось, что с Замком они управятся за пару часов.

\- Что с печатью?

\- Ничего, - пожала плечами Ионеску. У нее были круги под глазами. – Весь вечер искала материалы и перемещала детей к бабушке.

\- Мы здесь надолго?

\- Я даже не подала заявку на обратный портал.

\- Это неважно. У меня лицензия на дальнюю аппарацию, я могу перенести нас обоих.

\- Очень удобно с твоей стороны.

Ионеску выложила еще пару свитков и закрыла ранец.

\- Я иду к Замку, - объявила она. – Нужно уточнить пару деталей.

\- Я с тобой. Не люблю сидеть на одном месте.

\- Как хочешь.

Она уже закинула ранец на плечи, когда словно вспомнила о чем-то. 

\- Как вы справились? - спросила она, понизив голос. - Ты больше не пытался ее арестовать?

\- Со мной весь вечер делились местным фольклором.

Ионеску взглянула на него с любопытством, но не стала ничего спрашивать.

*

Утром вся деревня плавала в тумане - а день выдался солнечным. Замок казался еще обыденнее, чем вчера. Ионеску достала пару странных серебристых приборов и принялась что-то черкать на пергаменте, то и дело взмахивая волшебной палочкой и ругаясь сквозь зубы. Элиана, наболтавшая что-то про белладонну и увязавшаяся следом, внимательно и безмолвно наблюдала за ее работой. Крам только пожал плечами: это была совсем не его сфера. Он обошел Замок кругом и убедился, что выход только один; простое заклинание для обнаружения полостей показало, что холм изрыт тоннелями странной формы, но они заканчивались, не доходя до леcа, и нигде не выходили наружу. Рука ныла, а порой вспыхивала острой болью – так не бывало с самого первого дня. Пару раз Краму становилось не по себе, будто бы на него смотрели. 

Он был один.

\- Ничего, - объявил он, вернувшись к Ионеску.

\- Чего и следовало ожидать, - вздохнула та и отложила пергамент, целиком испещренный заметками и числами. Элиана исчезла: видимо, отчаялась понять хоть что-то и занялась делом. - Я думала над твоим рассказом. Он может значить все, что угодно.

\- Я знал, что ты не поверишь. И она знала. Но что с того, что это просто легенда? Они в это верят.

Ионеску поджала губы.

\- С Илией без изменений? - спросил Крам, чтобы нарушить молчание.

\- Все то же, - кивнула Ионеску. - Не осознает происходящее, ничего не помнит. Ночью кричал от кошмаров. Не пророчествует, к слову.

\- Элиана о нем даже не спросила.

\- Бывает, - не впечатлилась Ионеску. - Много всего произошло. Я своему тоже еще не писала.

Флорика, должно быть, была в ярости, - вспомнил Крам. Казалось, она очень далеко, в другом мире, - хотя, конечно, в любое мгновение он мог аппарировать в ее спальню. 

\- Он в Албании?

\- И в полном восторге. - Она оглядела свои заметки. - Думаю, я здесь закончила. За столом досчитывать будет явно удобнее.

\- Возвращайся, а я заберу Элиану.

Ему не хотелось появляться в деревне с ее замкнутостью, с ее страхами.

\- Она за Замком. 

\- Да? По-моему, она только притворяется, что боится.

Ионеску фыркнула и не ответила.

*

Он заметил ее издалека. Она стояла перед Замком и, запрокинув голову, глядела куда-то на башню. Она держала палочку перед собой, словно вызывая Замок на дуэль.

Крам усмехнулся и замедлил шаг, чтобы на это посмотреть.

Она не шевелилась, только медленно опускала голову. Потом отступила на шаг. Краму хотелось подойти поближе, видеть и слышать яснее, - но тогда она заметит его.

Она шагнула назад, и еще, и еще - а потом побежала прочь. Крам, выхватив палочку, бросился ей наперерез. Должно быть, снова галлюцинации, - успел подумать он. - Здесь ничего нет; я только что был здесь, и здесь ничего нет.

\- Элиана! Стой!

Она замерла, чуть не добежав до леса. Он был готов к _Инсендио_ \- но нет, она узнала его. Тогда она отвернулась; проследив за ее взглядом, Крам увидел две темные фигуры. Они скользили вниз по холму, не нуждаясь в тропе, не запинаясь о камни. Элиана подняла палочку, но не взмахнула ей, словно чего-то ждала или просто не могла решиться. Теперь она медленно отступала назад, то и дело оборачиваясь на Крама. Тот был слишком далеко. 

Крам должен был спешить, но отчего-то казалось, что в этом нет никакого смысла. Он все равно не успеет. Его шаги замедлялись словно сами по себе, но он не имел ничего против. В конце концов, Крам даже не знал, правда ли Элиане нужна защита – да и стоила ли ее жизнь того, чтобы ее защищать? Элиана все равно умрет, рано или поздно, а жизнь ее будет пуста, безрадостна и ничтожна. Она так и застыла - вытянув перед собой палочку, но не защищаясь, хотя темные фигуры были уже совсем рядом. Наверно, она и сама понимала: сопротивляться не нужно.

Темные фигуры скользили все ближе, а она снова и снова бросала взгляды на Крама. Глупая: зачем суетиться, зачем надеяться, если судьба уже решена?

\- Крам, делай уже что-нибудь!

Он слегка нахмурился. Почему он должен что-то делать?

Потому что ты хороший боевой аврор, - подсказал голос внутри. - А хорошие боевые авроры не ждут, пока их убьют, - они действуют.

В этой мысли было что-то правильное – но, впрочем, не особенно важное.

\- _Патронус_ , Крам!

Он произнес заклинание, но из палочки вырвалась только струйка тумана. Следовало сосредоточиться на счастливых воспоминаниях, но счастье казалось сложной, безумной конструкцией вроде грамматики гоббледука, и Крам никак не мог разобраться, для чего оно нужно.

\- _Крам_! - Ее голос звенел от злости и напряжения. Она сопротивлялась? Зачем? Темные фигуры были так близко, они возвышались над ней, как Замок над миром, но она отвернулась прочь и направила палочку - на него. - _Ступефай_!

 _Протего_ будто бы само вырвалось из палочки: годы тренировок не прошли даром. Красный луч срикошетил, и сознание Крама вдруг прояснилось. Темные фигуры подступили к Элиане на расстояние вытянутой руки. Она осторожно отступала назад, не в силах защититься. Крам мог помочь; Крам должен был помочь.

\- _Экспекто Патронум_!

*

Когда он подбежал к ней, она уже осела на землю, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Они подошли так близко; должно быть, ей пришлось гораздо хуже. 

\- На месте твоего начальства таких беспомощных авроров я бы увольняла сразу, - огрызнулась она, не поднимая лица. Ее руки дрожали.

\- Осталась бы одна в пустом аврорате.

Им обоим не помешал бы шоколад, но пока пришлось ограничиться Согревающим заклинанием. Элиана пробормотала что-то в знак благодарности.

\- Вчера мне хвастались, что каждый здесь умеет взывать Патронуса. Почему ты не защищалась?

\- Я _умела_. Раньше. Теперь я не смогу. 

Крам не знал, что на это сказать. Он слышал пару раз, как после серьезных потрясений люди теряли Патронусов, - вот только в подобных историях Патронус всего-навсего снова становился нетелесным. Полностью от Патронусов отказывались лишь темные маги из тех, на ком уже не одна и не две жертвы. История про Разидиана считалась выдумкой, но проверять ее на себе не стремился никто. К тому же, темным магам не нужны были Патронусы: у них были свои методы справляться с...

\- Ты знаешь, кто это был?

Элиана подняла на него взгляд. Ее щека блестела от слез, но Крам не мог ее осуждать. Она сохранила самообладание, когда это было важнее всего, - а это куда больше, чем можно ждать от женщины без аврорской подготовки.

\- Очевидно, дементоры. Ты ведь тоже их почувствовал.

Она приподняла бровь, словно никак не понимая, как можно быть таким несообразительным.

\- Нет, я встречал дементоров, пока учился. Они совершенно другие. Дементоры вызывают страх – а я чувствовал безразличие и немного отвращения. Что с твоим глазом?

Только _одна_ ее щека блестела от слез.

\- Ничего, - нахмурилась она в непонимании, а потом догадалась - и спрятала лицо в ладони, подчеркнуто симметричным движением смахнула слезы. - Со мной все в порядке.

Ее напряженная поза, ее злой голос - все говорило об обратном.

\- Ты совсем не умеешь притворяться. 

\- Я просто не стараюсь.

\- Вижу. Так что с глазом?

\- Ничего.

\- Я аврор.

\- А я только что спасла тебя от дементоров.

\- Ты помогла мне спасти тебя. Это не считается.

\- Ты первый человек в истории, кого привели в чувства _Ступефаем_.

Напрямую от нее ничего не добиться, - решил Крам. Пусть его и раздражали ее высокомерие и манера уходить от ответа, он уже проверил ее палочку и убедился, что ничего подозрительного она не делала; должно быть, это какая-нибудь редкая болезнь или последствия мелкого сглаза. Если он начнет настаивать на ответе, то будет выглядеть нелепо. А если это важно – то однажды он обязательно поймет, какие вопросы задавать, чтобы она сама все рассказала.

\- Нам нужно идти, - сказал он тогда. - Ионеску уже давно вернулась, еще чуть-чуть - и решит, что нас съели инфери. 

\- Не так уж ошибется, - усмехнулась Элиана. Она поднялась на ноги и принялась отряхивать подол мантии.

\- Стой... Подожди. 

Только сейчас, когда опасность давно миновала, Крам почувствовал, что все это время рука разрывалась от боли. Обязательно нужно спросить целителей, - напомнил он себе, закатывая рукав и доставая баночку с мазью.

\- Откуда это? – Элиана взглянула на шрам так, словно его цвет и форма могли ей что-то сказать.

\- С работы, был неосторожен. Потому и не попал в Албанию. 

Приятная прохлада заставила боль отступить. Наверное, нужно было добавить еще: во избежание. 

\- Что за проклятие?

\- Какая тебе разница?

Крам не знал и сам: пурпурное пламя, движение наискось - должно быть, новое изобретение, оттого он и не успел защититься.

\- Он болит сильнее, когда ты смотришь на Замок, - знающим тоном сказала Элиана.

\- Откуда?..

\- Или при дементорах, - она сосредоточенно нахмурилась, словно разглядывая со всех сторон какую-то мысль. Краму не было дела до ее догадок.

\- Я знаю, откуда ты знаешь, - хмыкнул он. - Я сразу говорил: не может быть в Румынии магической общины, где обходятся без мелкого темного колдовства.

Она взглянула на него с оскорбленным выражением - а потом усмехнулась.

\- За всю страну не скажу, но...

\- Но?..

\- С чего это я буду рассказывать об этом аврору?

\- У аврора есть что предложить взамен. - Он подбросил в руках банку с мазью.

\- Ты пытаешься подкупить меня _лекарством_? Верните мне Разидиана, он хотя бы джентльмен.

Справедливости ради, дело было вовсе не в Краме: если бы он видел перед собой мифическую красавицу с сияющим взором, то был бы куда галантнее.

\- Зато я не темный маг.

\- Великое достижение, - фыркнула Элиана.

\- Стой, - ухмыльнулся Крам. - Ты _поэтому_ отказалась вызывать Патронуса? Боялась личинок?

Она даже покраснела от смущения и злости. 

\- Если сознаешься сейчас, я не стану пересказывать это Ионеску, - поддразнил Крам, но все же сделал шаг назад – так же, как отошел бы от взбешенного книззла.

Она открыла и закрыла рот, то ли взвешивая за и против, то ли подбирая подходящий сглаз.

\- Хорошо, - наконец решилась она. - Но если ты упомянешь это хоть раз, я тебя прокляну.

Тогда Крам не сдержался и начал смеяться вслух - но затих, увидев выражение ее лица. Сейчас, пожалуй, у нее бы получился настоящий _Круциатус_.

\- Я, конечно, не допущу твоего дальнейшего падения во тьму, - согласился Крам.

Едва ли это убедило Элиану, но все же она отвернулась, вздохнула и заговорила очень ровным голосом:

\- Это просто зелье - чтобы видеть измены твоего мужчины. Местный рецепт. Варится на козлиной крови, потому и считается темным. Используется как глазные капли.

Это было даже лучше, чем Крам ожидал.

\- Ну и как, что-нибудь увидела?

\- Нет. Доволен?

\- Вполне, - ухмыльнулся Крам и протянул ей мазь. - На твоем месте я был бы осторожней с экспериментами.

Она выхватила банку у него из рук и отошла, развернулась к нему спиной - но даже ее спина источала раздражение. Ее руки снова дрожали - похоже, она и вправду была не прочь проклясть его, и вести себя разумно стоило немалых усилий. 

Крам молча глядел на нее, и его веселье утихало. Он даже чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Возможно, он слегка перегнул. 

\- Все говорят, что он тебя очень любил, - предложил он перемирие.

Какое-то время она молчала. 

\- Он любил не меня, - хмыкнула она наконец, осторожно нанося мазь. - Спасибо, так гораздо лучше. 

Она ловким движением кинула ему баночку и пошла вниз по тропе. С виду она уже казалась спокойной, а Крам все пытался сложить вместе то, что знал о ней. Ее образ походил на химеру - странное сочетание не подходящих друг к другу частей. Все это дело было химерой, - подумал Крам и порадовался, что изо всех химер на свете столкнулся с самой безопасной.

*

\- Ну и где вы бродили?

\- Там были...

\- _Неважно_. Ко мне приходила целая делегация. 

\- Снова кому-то что-то показалось? – вздохнул Крам.

\- Почти. На этот раз мне рассказали о некоей другой Элиане – как вы сами не путаетесь? Когда-то она считалась местной провидицей, а потом одумалась. Но теперь, конечно же, не удержалась и тоже принялась сеять панику.

Крам кивнул: он уже слышал о чем-то таком.

\- Что она говорит? – спросила Элиана. Ее взгляд снова стал цепким, словно она ждала услышать что-то важное; ее напряжение передавалось Краму. Настоящие провидцы - редкость, почти все - шарлатаны, но все же…

Ионеску вздохнула и достала листок бумаги.

\- Пылают руны на раскрытой двери. Искра зажжется снова, разгорится в пламя. Однажды оступившись – лучше падай. Едва заведши вглубь, растает в темноте бродячий огонек баланса. Новый Замок, возведенный словом… – что я вообще здесь написала? Не могу поверить, что повторяю все эти глупости. 

\- Это не глупости, - тихо возразила Элиана.

Ионеску закатила глаза.

\- Пророчества бесполезны. Качественные все равно сбудутся, некачественные – все равно нет. Опираться на них в жизни – бессмысленно. А общественность решила, что ей неизбежно грозит страшная опасность, а столичные авроры почему-то не переписывают будущее в одно мгновение. Либо вы верите в пророчество и смиряетесь с судьбой, либо не верите. Упрекать им меня в любом случае не слишком умно.

\- Зато испуганная общественность означает, что я могу проверить их палочки, и никто не возмутится, - решил Крам. - Элиана, с кого мне лучше начать?

Она стояла возле камина, скрестив руки на груди, вцепившись пальцами в плечи, и молчала, пока они оба не подняли на нее взгляд.

\- Это делает Замок, - проговорила она тяжело и веско. Крам никак не мог разобрать выражение ее лица.

\- Инфери здесь нет, я проверял, - отмахнулся он. 

\- Видения были просто видениями. Но это делает Замок, - повторила Элиана. - Разве ты не чувствовал его во снах?

Крам и Ионеску переглянулись.

\- Нет.

\- Уверен? Замок не слишком явный. Две последние ночи я видела - обрывки, чужие кошмары, я точно знаю, что это не мое, не моя кровь и не мой страх. - Эти воспоминания взволновали ее; она переводила взгляд с Крама на Ионеску, с Ионеску на Крама, словно ища и не находя на их лицах узнавания. - Остальные тоже чувствуют - только еще не понимают. 

Ионеску поджала губы.

\- Спасибо, что рассказала, - попыталась она быть вежливой, - но едва ли это нам поможет. Мы ищем простое заклинание вроде _Конфундуса_ \- и того, кто его накладывает. От древних Замков не бывает галлюцинаций, вдохновленных недавним прецедентом, - просто не бывает, я отказываюсь в такое верить.

Элиана растерялась и взглянула на Крама, словно ища поддержки.

\- Это могла быть случайность, - сжалился он. - Мы не можем исключать, что Замок и правда...

\- Так. Не. Бывает.

\- Совпадения случаются, - возразила Элиана.

\- Не такие. У темного мага не хватило то ли воображения, то ли времени - и он наколдовал первое, что вспомнил. Это же очевидно.

\- Но здесь нет темных магов, - вздохнул Крам, поднимаясь с кресла. - Палочки я, конечно, все равно проверю. С кого мне начать?

\- Не знаю. Все равно вы ничего не найдете.

\- Ты ничего не найдешь, - согласилась Ионеску. – Едва ли кто-то здесь внимательно следит за темномагическими новостями. Лучше пройдись еще раз по лесам - ну и поспрашивай, не ездил ли кто в отпуск в Албанию. 

*

Он ничего не нашел. Элиана понимающе усмехнулась, едва он вернулся в дом, а Ионеску даже не спустилась со второго этажа, где просчитывала печать.

Про Албанию он тоже спрашивал - просто на всякий случай. У пары человек там жили родственники, но оба из них казались искренними и недалекими, а свидетельства окружающих хорошо сочетались с их словами; чтобы оказаться тем самым темным магом, им пришлось бы заодно стать отличными актерами и всю жизнь провести в игре – не слишком вероятная версия.

Крам не представлял, за что браться. Так много вопросов - и никаких зацепок. Хотелось винить во всем Замок: в конце концов, он совсем не изучен, ждать можно чего угодно. Устроившись у камина, Крам расписывал извинения для Флорики и одновременно раздумывал, на кого из оставшихся в стране приятелей можно перевесить это дело - и стоит ли. Вдруг темный маг все же существует? Вдруг он выдаст себя, и Крам поймает его? Слишком хорошая возможность, чтобы уступить ее другим.

Он уже заканчивал письмо, когда в окно постучали. Это были две совы: сыч, несший сразу два конверта, и пожилая серая неясыть.

\- Виорика! Тебе кто-то пишет, - крикнул Крам, впустив их.

\- Дети и мать, - пожаловалась она, сбежав по лестнице. - А это всего лишь первый день. 

Крам попытался вновь сосредоточиться на письме. Оставалось совсем немного: убедить Флорику в том, что не встречал никого прекраснее, и пообещать загладить вину. Но Ионеску то вздыхала, то хмыкала; писать было невозможно.

\- В чем дело? - спросил он наконец.

\- Еще не разобралась, - улыбнулась Ионеску. - Отец недавно принес им кое-что - думаю, в этом дело. 

\- Вы принесли темный артефакт _детям_?!

\- Это всего лишь часы. Они не опасны, да и темной магии там нет, - отмахнулась Ионеску. - Мы уже разобрали и собрали их заново – не оставлять же пылиться в архиве. 

Крам прекрасно помнил, что Устав предусматривал для артефактов именно такую участь.

\- Дело не в том, опасны они или нет, - начал он. – Вы подумали о самих детях? Кем они вырастут, если уже сейчас играются с темной магией?

\- Ну, Луминица хочет идти в целители, а Камилл - в контрабандисты. Но ему всего семь, - добавила она. - И мы не серьезная аристократическая семья. Что нам терять? 

От возмущения Крам не нашелся с ответом, и в разговор вклинилась Элиана - Крам даже не заметил, как она подошла.

\- Что делают эти часы?

\- Они весьма забавны, - принялась рассказывать Ионеску, отложив письма. Краем глаза Крам разглядел крупные печатные буквы, явно выведенные детской рукой. – Ты называешь им человека – они показывают, на каком он на тебя расстоянии – в часах и минутах, естественно. Их отобрали у одного контрабандиста – он пару лет доводил аврорат до отчаяния.

\- Я помню, - поморщился Крам. Однажды они целую неделю бродили по лесам: следы то появлялись, то исчезали, то находились в самом неожиданном месте, складывались в беспорядочные петли, и ни один метод не мог обнаружить даже способ передвижения преступника. Все закончилось, когда часть отряда ушла вперед, пока остальные заметали следы на ночной стоянке, - а контрабандист появился прямо посреди лагеря. – Они еще работали как портал. Вы выяснили как?

\- Конечно. Их можно настроить так, чтобы ты загадочно исчезал, едва нежелательный человек приблизится к тебе на нежелательное время. 

\- И оказывался где? – уточнила Элиана.

\- А вот это лучшая часть. Можно задать им любое время, и они бесследно перенесут тебя туда, где ты в то мгновение находился.

\- Любое время? - переспросил Крам. - Без ограничений?

\- Ну, не совсем. Это просто часы, все, что у них есть, - циферблат и две стрелки. Они не очень умные.

\- То есть они помнят только полдня? - спросила Элиана. Ионеску кивнула. – Но даже и так... А вы разобрались, как они зачарованы?

Крам покосился на Элиану: ну зачем ей это знать? Она даже не окончила Дурмстранг, да и, обойдя половину магической части деревни, Крам не видел книг содержательнее "Тысячи и одного заклинания, которые должна знать каждая хозяйка". Но Ионеску, кажется, обрадовал этот вопрос, так что она пустилась в бурные объяснения. 

Сперва Элиана внимательно слушала, но чем дальше, тем глубже пускалась Ионеску в объяснения. Сначала она еще говорила по делу - но потом вспомнила, с кем говорит, и принялась объяснять дурмстрангскую программу по чарам. Элиана, потеряв интерес, то и дело переглядывалась с Крамом. В ее глазах искрились смешинки - и Краму тоже все сложнее было не улыбнуться. 

Чтобы отвлечься, он принялся украдкой читать детское письмо. Это было не так уж просто: с места, где сидел Крам, читать приходилось сверху вниз, почерк оказался весьма плох, а пару слов было не разглядеть из-за клякс. Но все-таки Крам разобрал:

_"Мама!_

_Не слушай бабушку. За мной гнались трое злых магглов, а потом что-то случилось. И Луми не слушай тоже. Когда она за мной следила, я никуда не исчезал. Луми отбирает у меня вещи, на которые моя очередь. Они теряются из-за нее, а она говорит, что это я во всем виноват. Приезжай скорее!_

_Камилл"_

Элиана фыркнула и поймала его взгляд; Крам улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Ну и зачем спрашивать, если тебе неинтересно? - проворчала Ионеску, и Элиана в притворном смущении опустила глаза. 

\- Вещи - это часы? - спросил Крам, снова серьезный.

\- Читать чужую переписку - не очень хорошо.

\- Хорошо, если в ней говорится об опасных артефактах.

\- Кажется, это злоупотребление полномочиями, - усмехнулась Ионеску.

\- Кто бы говорил.

Пока они припирались, Элиана принялась читать второе письмо. Крам не удержался и подошел к ней, чтобы читать через плечо. Элиана взяла письмо так, чтобы ему было виднее. Ионеску, наверное, не имела ничего против. 

_"Мама!_

_Камилл ведет себя очень плохо. Он выставляет всю магию напоказ, совсем не старается скрываться, хотя вы с папой постоянно объясняете, как это важно. Он едва не выдал нас, мне пришлось идти на отчаянные меры! А когда я за ним следила, он взял и исчез. А когда бабушка его наказала, он убежал из запертой комнаты. И, самое худшее, из-за него наказывают меня._

_Без тебя здесь грустно, забирай нас скорее._

_Луми_

_P. S. А еще Камилл устраивал себе исчезательную аллергию на овсянку. У него ничего не вышло, конечно. Он вечно забывает, что люди и предметы - не одно и то же. Мама, скажи ему, чтобы он так не делал."_

\- _Исчезательная аллергия_ \- это попытка настроить часы на овсянку? - улыбнулась Элиана.

\- Видимо, да. Мы с Ионеску не объясняли им всех возможностей - просто подумали, что с ними веселее играть в прятки. Но они неглупые ребята. 

\- И когда вы говорите, что важно скрываться, - это ведь не про Статут?

\- В основном не про него, - согласилась Ионеску.

\- А пишут они так неясно, чтобы...

\- Да, моя мать долго работала в департаменте правопорядка, и до сих пор сохранила... специфическое отношение к подобным вещам.

Элиана сочувственно закивала, и Крам понял: нет никакого смысла повторять, что специфическое отношение здесь не у матери Ионеску; что уважающие себя маги не должны заигрывать с темной магией, с темными магами и с вещами, конфискованными у темных магов; что Статут придумали не просто так; что нельзя приучать детей ко лжи, недомолвкам и безнаказанности; что это разрушит их жизни, навсегда закрыв путь наверх, - если, конечно, не переехать на запад. Они все равно не поймут: одна, выросшая в тени Замка, слишком далека от цивилизации, другая, похоже, свой выбор совершила осознанно и очень им довольна. Он подумал с тоской, что на много десятков километров он здесь один - один, кому повезло родиться и остаться достойным волшебником.

Он потянулся за третьим письмом; Элиана тут же заглянула ему через плечо.

_Виорика!_

_Твои дети ведут себя недопустимо._

_Камилл сегодня нарушил Статут о Секретности. Он отправился играть с соседями-магглами. Когда я пришла звать его на обед, то увидела, как он несколько раз словно бы аппарировал во время игры. Я надеюсь, что твои дети знают: неконтролируемые выбросы магии - серьезное нарушение, и в случае, если ребенок старше шести лет чувствует, что подобное может произойти, он обязан покинуть общество магглов. Камилл же отнесся к происходящему совершенно несерьезно. Луминица, которую я просила приглядывать за ним и контролировать контакты с магглами, даже не знала, где он. К счастью, все это происходило вдали от совершеннолетних, так что мне не пришлось никому модифицировать память._

_Я была вынуждена наказать Камилла и запереть его в комнате. Луминице я сказала поработать в саду. К сожалению, я недоглядела, и работать ей пришлось под его окном. Дети воспользовались ситуацией: Луминица выпустила брата на свободу, и тот вновь направился к магглам._

_Но и это еще не все. Твои дети лгут мне. Во-первых, Луминица утверждает, что Камилл начал исчезать еще при ней, именно поэтому она за ним не углядела. Камилл все отрицает. Во-вторых, Камилл сообщил мне, что Луминица читает "опасную" книгу "для взрослых"; зная их безответственного отца, я подозреваю, что речь о темномагической литературе. В это время Луминица была наказана за то, что выпустила брата, и сидела у себя, а Камилла я решила держать при себе. Я не нашла книгу ни в доме, ни в ее комнате. Луминица отрицает ее существование. Конечно, я продолжу поиски: эта предосторожность не будет лишней. Но меня глубоко возмущает то, что кто-то из твоих детей (если не оба) считают допустимым говорить мне неправду._

_С надеждой, что ты сделаешь детям внушение,  
Твоя мать_

Решимость молчать испарилась, словно никогда и не было.

\- Если "аппарация" - это не выброс, а часы, то твой сын нарушает Статут _сознательно_!

\- Но как он пишет об этом, - ухмыльнулась Элиана. - Трое злых магглов _гнались_ за ним – а на деле они, очевидно, всего лишь играли в догонялки. 

\- Вся эта история _уже_ нарушает несколько статей - и это в случае, что у вас нет запрещенных книг.

\- Мне кажется, из него получится хороший маг, - улыбалась Элиана, зачем-то сверяя письма. 

\- И я так думаю, - кивнула Ионеску. - Они оба отправятся в Дурмстранг, конечно. А перед ним не помешает свободное детство.

Элиана закивала так, как будто имела представление о том, что такое учиться в Дурмстранге. Впрочем, - одернул себя Крам, - она отправила туда брата; может, она и правда слышала что-то помимо сплетен. 

\- И тебя должно было насторожить, что кто-то из них тебе врет.

\- Разумеется, нет.

\- То, что это твои дети, вовсе не значит, что...

\- У них Правдопишущие перья. Они не лгут, только подтасовывают факты.

Элиана склонила голову на бок:

\- Тоже что-то из артефактов?

\- Нет, - вздохнул Крам . - И теперь я знаю, почему они вечно пропадают из допросной.

Он бросил красноречивый взгляд на Ионеску, но та только пожала плечами. Элиана закусила губу, чтобы не смеяться.

\- Перестань возмущаться, - улыбнулась она Краму. - Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы пользоваться тем, что дано, и не признавать лишние запреты.

У нее был голос человека, убежденного в том, что говорит правильные, разумные, моральные вещи. От ее открытой улыбки, от ее ясного взгляда Краму стало слегка не по себе.

\- В любом случае, они писали это не нашими перьями. Они обманывают тебя и в этом тоже, - обратился он к Ионеску, чтобы перебить странное ощущение.

\- Они не знают, что перья зачарованы, - отмахнулась Ионеску. - К тому же, в их словах нет противоречий.

\- Твоя дочь говорит, что твой сын сбежал из-под ее надзора, а тот прямо отрицает это, - закатил глаза Крам. Элиана и Ионеску переглянулись, как будто он сказал что-то невероятно глупое.

\- Луми пишет, что _когда_ она следила за своим братом, он исчезал. - У Элианы был такой тон, как будто она на пальцах объясняла ребенку, сколько будет дважды два. - Камилл пишет, что _когда_ она следила за ним, он не исчезал. Никто не говорил, что Луми и правда следила за ним. 

\- Тогда почему они не сказали прямо? - возразил Крам. - Он не стал бы защищать сестру: он зол на нее. 

\- Значит, была причина.

Элиана пожала плечами, будто ей было все равно, но Крам знал: она смеется над ним, но Крам видел: она-то уж точно все поняла и бросает ему вызов.

\- Они не злопамятные, - говорила Ионеску, пропустившая все, что происходило. - Ссорятся и мирятся по пять раз на дню.

\- А точнее, они пытались скрыть, что твоя дочь и правда читала про темную магию.

Крам не удержался и взглянул на Элиану; та еле заметно кивнула. Еще бы - в конце концов, Крам был аврором.

\- Пока она читала, сын сбежал к магглам и принялся нарушать Статут, - продолжил он. - В наказание он был заперт в своей комнате, но разве выпустила бы сестра его наружу? Оба были наказаны за дело, но она могла решить, что, если бы не Камилл, все обошлось бы. Он выбрался из комнаты сам, без помощи, ведь у него оставались часы. На этот раз его сестра и правда пострадала ни за что.

\- Так всегда и происходит, - согласилась Элиана, отвернувшись к камину и наблюдая за слабым, едва трепещущим пламенем. - Когда тех, у кого есть сила и воля к свободе, связывают запретами, страдают все: и тюремщики, не способные удержать власть, и непричастные сестры, которым не повезло оказаться не под тем окном. 

\- Чем тебе не угодил Статут?

\- Я говорю о воспитании детей, - уклонилась она, вспомнив, с кем говорит. Крам взглянул на Ионеску: пусть признает, что вчерашние подозрения Крама были не так уж беспочвенны. В Элиане и правда было много странного; родись она не в такой глуши, выучись она магии серьезно – у Министерства было бы немало проблем.

\- А что означали _отчаянные меры_? - спросил он. - Она отобрала часы силой?

Ионеску ухмыльнулась.

\- Сразу видно, кто здесь единственный и самый любимый ребенок в семье. Уж это - самое обычное дело.

Она переводила взгляд с Элианы на Крама, дожидаясь новых предположений. Элиана все еще следила за огнем, сведя брови к переносице. У Крама было пусто в голове; жаль, что он так и не овладел легилименцией на достойном уровне, и теперь мог только гадать, что творилось в ее мыслях, как факты преломлялись и выстраивались в единую цепь. Ей было тесно и горько в своей жизни, - вот что понимал Крам, глядя на ее профиль. Оттого ее и тянуло к тьме и к легендам, оттого она говорила возмутительные вещи о Статуте, Краме и порядке, оттого она казалась нецелой, противоречащей самой себе.

Она запрокинула голову и расхохоталась. 

\- Смотрите, все же ясно. - Элиана не удержалась и вскочила на ноги. Крам еле сдержался, чтобы не улыбнуться тоже, - ее радость будила в нем какое-то волнение. – Когда Луми заперли, темномагическая книга оказалась при ней – может, лежала в комнате изначально, а может, она незаметно забрала ее с помощью часов, которые отобрала у брата после истории с магглами. Когда Камилл проболтался о книге, Луми, должно быть, услышала голоса – или увидела по циферблату, что ваша мать приближается к ней. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы она увидела книгу; тогда Луми решила рискнуть – положиться на непроверенное свойство часов. Она сняла их и обернула цепочку вокруг книги; когда ваша мать пришла, книга уже переместилась. Все очень просто, - триумфально улыбнулась она. - И вы должны гордиться вашими детьми. Они неглупы, и тянутся к знаниям, и правила не мешают им поступать так, как нужно; из них могут вырасти хорошие волшебники.

Она говорила о том, чего не понимала, но это была не ее вина, а в ее манере говорить и держаться сквозило что-то такое... Краму стоило быть с собой честным: если бы на месте Элианы он видел мифическую красавицу с сияющим взором, то наверняка влюбился бы.

Как хорошо, что она была всего лишь той, кем была.

\- Звучит отлично. - Ионеску пролистала письма и взглянула на Элиану с приязнью. Крам вздохнул с облегчением: хорошо, что ее речи влияли не только на него. - Тебя нужно взять в аврорат вместо Петру.

\- Я не слишком хороша в боевой магии, - кокетливо опустила глаза Элиана, и Крам фыркнул.

\- Вот только все не так. Мы не храним дома запрещенную темномагическую литературу - на работе она пригождается чаще. Если бы дети каким-то образом добыли что-то серьезное, то прятали бы даже от меня, не то что от бабушки. 

Элиана вскинула голову; от веселья и кокетства не осталось ни следа. Считает себя самой умной, ненавидит, когда ей противоречат, - с удовольствием отметил Крам.

\- К тому же, Луми не стала бы экспериментировать с часами, - продолжала Ионеску, словно ничего не замечая. - Мы не раз объясняли ей, что артефакты могут по-разному работать с людьми и с объектами - помните приписку? Она побоялась бы потерять и недочитанную книгу, и сами часы. Она выбрала бы переместиться сама, пусть ее и отругали бы. Я хорошо воспитала их, у них разумные приоритеты.

\- Но часы все же пропали. Случайность? - уточнил Крам. 

\- Конечно, но это произошло чуть раньше, - улыбнулась Ионеску. – Оттого Камилл и обиделся на Луми: потерять часы, когда на них его очередь!

\- Значит, она все же отняла их после второго побега?

\- Или только попыталась, - ответила Ионеску, сверилась с письмом и кивнула сама себе. - В это время они и потеряли часы.

Они помолчали пару секунд, прикидывая, как это могло произойти, и то и дело переглядываясь. Наконец Элиана ухмыльнулась:

\- Могу предположить. Камилл понял, что Луми станет отбирать часы, и сразу настроил их на нее - а потом выронил. Может, случайно, а может, у Луми произошел выброс магии - что-то наподобие _Экспеллиармуса_. Она, забывшись, бросилась подобрать часы - и тогда они сработали. Но они не помнят собственный путь сквозь время: все, что нужно, они берут из сознания владельца. Предоставленные сами себе, они могли оказаться где угодно.

\- Наверное, так и было, - кивнула Ионеску, но Крам видел: что-то не сходилось. 

\- Но почему сестра вообще там оказалась? Она должна была работать в саду. 

\- Она становится ответственной, если ей напомнить, - ответила Ионеску.

\- Заметила, что Камилл сбежал, и разозлилась? - предположила Элиана. 

\- Она не могла его видеть, - возразил Крам. 

\- Звук, как при аппарации? 

\- Часы тихие, - покачала головой Ионеску. - Да и вряд ли Камилл сбежал бы без повода во второй раз. Он с характером, конечно, но обычно слушается взрослых.

Крам промолчал. Ему было несколько жаль женщину, на которую оставили все это.

\- Вероятно, - медленно продолжила Ионеску, - Луми потребовала отдать часы еще тогда, когда работала под окном. Она немного пошла в бабушку – с ней случаются мгновения строгости, категоричности. Думаю, она отсчитала Камилла и сказала сбросить ей часы – прямо из окна, прямо сейчас.

\- Разумеется, напрасно, - улыбнулась Элиана. - И... она, наверно, склонна увлекаться? И что-то писала про отчаянные меры? ...Она могла влезть в окно?

\- Могла попытаться, - фыркнула Ионеску. – Тогда Камилл и настроил часы. Должно быть, она понимала риск, но была настолько зла, считала себя настолько правой, настолько хотела часы обратно, что пренебрегла им.

Обе выглядели такими довольными, как будто разобрались не в глупой истории про чьих-то детей, а в том, что происходило здесь, сейчас - как будто справились с Замком и могли наконец вернуться к обычной жизни.

\- А как же _опасная, взрослая книжка_? - вспомнила Элиана.

Ионеску ждала этого вопроса.

\- Их отец недавно читал про формальную логику. Видимо, на это они и намекали своими конструкциями. Им только на руку, если бабушка продолжить искать запрещенную литературу по всему дому: меньше надзора, больше свободы. 

\- Очаровательно, - улыбнулась Элиана, а потом посерьезнела. - Выходит, я ошиблась тогда, что поверила в темномагическую книгу - просто допустила, что она есть. 

\- Это вписывалось в теорию, - пожала плечами Ионеску, но резко умолкла и многозначительно взглянула на Крама. 

Они еще немного посидели у камина. Крам дописал письмо, Ионеску тоже отправила ответ своей семье. Говорить о Замке не хотелось. Элиана наблюдала за ними, тихая, задумчивая, и ее глаза блестели отблесками пламени. Она поднялась к себе первой. 

\- Надеюсь, что она что-нибудь поймет. Она все время говорит про Замок - но она же разумна, - с жаром шепнула Ионеску позже, когда они и сами поднимались наверх. - Вот сдались ей эти сказки?

Крам слегка ухмыльнулся. Ионеску совсем ничего не понимала в людях.

\- Что у нее есть, кроме этих сказок?

Ионеску коротко взглянула на него. Крам не назвал бы ее лицо выразительным, но в это мгновение совсем несложно было понять: Ионеску было ее жаль.

Краму, пожалуй, тоже.


	4. Chapter 4

Дверь в его комнату распахнулась; на пороге стояла Элиана, взволнованная, с горящими глазами.

\- Он вернулся. 

Крам отвернулся к зеркалу, чтобы пригладить непослушные с утра волосы и спрятать выражение лица. Он ни разу не задумывался, что однажды это случится; отчего-то он ощущал глухую, смутную досаду.

\- Кто? Твой Илия?

Элиана кивнула. На ее лице не было радости, только какая-то глубокая, мрачная решимость.

\- Что с ним? Разве он уже пришел в себя?

\- С ним все хорошо.

\- Он что-то помнит?

Она не стала отвечать, отвернулась и сбежала вниз по лестнице. Крам поспешил за ней.

\- ...Сказали, что это похоже на мощное заклинание Забвения. Говорят, я бредил два дня - но вчера утром пришел в себя. Я сильно испугал тебя, Элиана?

Илия подошел к Элиане, замершей на нижней ступеньке, и нежно взял ее ладонь в свою руку. Она покачала головой и, должно быть, улыбнулась ему - по крайней мере, он попытался улыбнуться в ответ. Его губы не подчинялись ему, складываясь в гримасу страдания. Он выглядел совсем молодым, ее ровесником; слабый подбородок, мягкие, размытые черты лица, тусклые каштановые волосы. На первый взгляд они с Элианой могли показаться равной парой, но Крам уже узнал ее. Илия совсем, совсем не подходил ей. 

\- Петру Крам, мой коллега, - сообщила Ионеску. Кажется, Илия только сейчас заметил его за спиной Элианы: он вздрогнул и отступил назад. 

\- Я ничего не помню. Ни Замка, ни бреда, ничего.

\- Как скажешь.

Крам и не ждал иного: он доверял легилиментам Министерства. Он еще раз окинул Илию взглядом. Именно из-за его глупости они с Ионеску застряли в этой деревне, именно из-за его глупости вся община верила не пойми во что. Да, неприязнь Крама имела веские основания. 

\- Я уже проверила его палочку, - подала голос Ионеску. - Люмос, пара заклинаний Патронуса - и все. 

Элиана обернулась к Краму, словно хотела что-то сказать - но передумала.

\- Никаких защитных заклинаний, - продолжала Ионеску. - Темный маг - если он был, конечно, - околдовал его незаметно.

\- Я не очень хорош в защите, - смущенно вставил Илия. - Я мог просто растеряться.

Он глядел на нее так, словно выпрашивал прощения.

\- Скажи, ты мог пойти в Замок сам? - спросила Ионеску, предостерегающе взглянув на Элиану. – Тебе ничего больше не грозит. Мы просто хотим разобраться.

Илия придвинулся к ней ближе и замотал головой. 

\- Я бы не стал ничего трогать. Я живу простой жизнью, я не темный маг, я...

\- Ты помнишь легенды? – перебил его Элиана. В ее голосе не было осторожности Ионеску - она требовала ответа. – Если бы Замок был открыт для тебя, если бы Замок _позвал_ тебя - тебе было бы, зачем спуститься внутрь?

Он посмотрел на Элиану - и его лицо исказилось. Он кивнул.

\- Но я... Я бы не...

\- Если бы двери распахнулись сами, и ты бы верил, что легенда творится прямо вокруг тебя, а твое имя не даст ей навредить тебе - ты бы вошел?

Илия глядел на нее в недоумении и испуге. 

\- А кто бы нет? Но так не бывает. Замок закрыт, и я бы ни за что...

Элиана тихо хмыкнула; Ионеску взглянула на нее с осуждением. Теперь она защищала Илию – ровно так же, как прежде защищала саму Элиану. Тот чувствовал это, глядел на нее с надеждой.

\- Мы задаем такие вопросы, которые дадут нам тот ответ, что мы желаем услышать, - произнесла Элиана.

\- Ты давишь на него.

\- Потому что я знаю, как с ним нужно поступать. 

Илия умолял ее взглядом.

\- Мне нужен кофе. Я не готов к такому прямо с утра, - пробормотал Крам так, чтобы услышала только Элиана.

\- Пойдем, - кивнула она; в ее голосе звучала благодарность. Едва она вышла из комнаты, Илия расслабил плечи.

*

Из гостиной доносились тихие голоса Ионеску и Илии. Крам даже не пытался выслушиваться: если Ионеску добьется хоть чего-то стоящего, то, конечно, расскажет.

\- Он всегда был таким… беспомощным? - спросил Крам, пока Элиана разливала кофе им обоим.

\- Беспомощным - всегда, _настолько_ \- впервые. - Она говорила самым будничным тоном. - Не знает, чего от него ждут, не может взять себя в руки.

\- Ты не такая.

Крам сам не знал, отчего ему захотелось это сказать. 

\- Я - нет.

Их руки соприкоснулись, когда она протягивала ему чашку. 

Он вспомнил, какой увидел ее впервые: наигранная скромность, настойчивые вопросы. Он вспомнил, как она кричала ему наслать Патронуса, каким-то чудом сохраняя рассудок, когда дементоры были всего в паре шагов от нее. Он вспомнил, как она говорила порой.

Он отхлебнул кофе. Она отвернулась.

\- Мне отвратительна слабость, - призналась она. - Нужно быть ласковее с ним, но я не могу. Не в такие мгновения.

\- Зачем он тебе нужен? - не удержался Крам. - Вы слишком разные. Уезжай отсюда. Как ты можешь здесь жить? Это только третий день, а я уже схожу с ума. 

Должно быть, он наговорил слишком много - но он не хотел останавливаться.

\- Я не уеду.

\- Я помогу пристроить тебя на первое время в аптеку в Бухаресте, или, может...

\- Нет. 

Она произнесла это таким тоном, что стало ясно: ни сомнений, ни пояснений не будет. Она наконец обернулась к нему.

\- Мне снова снился сон, - сказала она. Не стала задавать вопрос вслух, только взглянула с какой-то непонятной надеждой.

\- Я ничего не видел, - покачал головой Крам. - Уверен, Ионеску не видела тоже. Это просто твое воображение. 

Элиана покачала головой.  
Она была умна и решительна - но оставалась обычной деревенской девушкой. Она могла сохранить волю перед дементорами - но бежала от себя самой. 

Да, Крам сходил с ума. 

*

Пока Ионеску расспрашивала Илию, Крам обновил защитные чары вокруг деревни. Когда он вернулся, в доме больше не было ни Илии, ни Элианы: похоже, она переломила себя и ушла с ним. Утренняя почта принесла громовещатель от Флорики: как и ожидалось, та не примет извинения, пока он не загладит вину лично. Когда он взялся за отчет о ходе расследования, Ионеску уже давно устроилась у камина, с ногами забравшись в кресло и что-то увлеченно расписывая. Было сложно собраться с мыслями; он едва описал первый день, когда в дверь застучали. 

\- …Но мы же сказали никому не отходить от деревни! 

Крам не удержался и принялся ходить по комнате - в этом деле все шло не так, и новые проблемы были одна глупее другой.

\- Это всего лишь дети! – оправдывался Илия-старший. - Не стоит ждать, чтобы они вели себя благоразумно.

Конечно, Крам этого ждал. Он помнил себя достаточно отчетливо, чтобы знать: никогда он не был настолько глуп. 

\- И там были всего лишь дементоры, - продолжал Илия-старший. - Дементоров легко отогнать, они справились. 

\- Где именно они нашли дементоров? – спросила Ионеску.

\- Им хотелось посмотреть на Замок. Одного из них тоже зовут Илия – ну, вы же понимаете… Они вышил из деревни, но не дошли до ваших заклинаний вокруг Замка - все произошло на полпути. Они бежали всю дорогу назад, страшно устали. Мы дали им шоколада и решили, что надо бы рассказать вам. 

Он неуверенно покосился на Крама; тот вздохнул, постепенно успокаиваясь. 

\- Как выглядели дементоры? Как ощущались? - спросил он. Если это были те же существа, что напали на Элиану, следовало понять, как дети сразу распознали их.

\- Дементоры всегда одинаковые, разве нет? - растерялся Илия. 

\- Вы даже не додумались спросить?

\- Я сама поговорю с ними, - вмешалась Ионеску. Она подошла к Краму, положила руку ему на плечо, забывшись, - тут же одернула под его взглядом. - Спасибо, Илия. Дементоры наверняка произошли из Замка, но пока не обнаружили дорогу к деревне. Мы с этим разберемся.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Илия, но видно было, что слова Ионеску не успокоили его. Он помялся немного, а потом предложил: - Если вам нужно что-то внутри Замка… Что-то узнать, что-то сделать… Я могу пойти.

Крам и Ионеску переглянулись.

\- Исключено, - сказал он.

\- Ничего не нужно, - покачала головой она. – Пара дней – и я закрою Замок. Но спасибо за предложение.

Ее улыбка показалась Краму натянутой.

\- Как скажете, - опустил голову Илия-старший; в его голосе звучали и облегчение, и сожаление. Но все же он не спешил уходить, словно думал, стоит ли рассказать что-то еще. – Еще мня беспокоит Илия.

Ионеску взглянула на него с удивлением. 

\- Мы видели его час назад. Он был растерян, но в полном порядке. 

\- Да, - кивнул Илия-старший. - Но когда он ушел от вас, то отправился в маггловскую часть деревни. Он... Элианы здесь нет? - понизил он голос.

\- Ушла. Мы думали, она с ним. 

\- Нет. - Он замялся, словно ему было неудобно сплетничать. – Он болтает с маггловскими девушками прямо посреди улицы - еще и фокусы им показывает, а те смеются. Это все мелочи, конечно, они ничего не заподозрят: из серьезных заклинаний он только с Патронусом и справляется, да и то... Но это очень странно: никогда такого не было, он от Элианы не отходил, с магглами разговаривал только по делу, а тут, после такой разлуки... Может, он все еще болен, вы не знаете? 

\- Мы не целители, - напомнила Ионеску.

\- Элиана не заметила ничего странного, - добавил Крам. 

\- Элиана... Она видела. Она прошла мимо них и не сказала ни слова, даже не удивилась. Как будто так и нужно.

Крам медленно кивнул. В этом был смысл.

\- Спасибо, что сказали, - медленно проговорила Ионеску. – Это может быть полезно.

\- И напомните всем, что ходить к Замку запрещено! - крикнул Крам вслед уходящему Илие-старшему, а потом переглянулся с Ионеску. Он знал, что она скажет.

\- Ты говорил, что она ревновала его так сильно, что попыталась сделать что-то со своими глазами.

\- Да.

Вчера Краму казалось, что любая деталь может оказаться важной. Сегодня он жалел, что нарушил обещание. 

\- Тебе не кажется, что вот это - и правда странно?

\- Нет.

Он не хотел продолжать; Ионеску красноречиво подняла брови. Несправедливо, что она не может просто поверить ему на слово, что его авторитет, и сила, и происхождение ровно ничего не значат для нее. 

\- Она в меня влюблена.

\- Ой, перестань, - ухмыльнулась Ионеску. Крам так и знал, что она не поймет. - Не все на свете мечтают о самовлюбленных занудах.

\- Я говорю не про всех, а про нее. И ни на чем не настаиваю. Всего лишь предположение.

Ионеску глядела на него с откровенной насмешкой; не нужно было признаваться ей, она все равно ничего не поймет. 

\- Я схожу к Замку и обновлю чары там, - предложил он; находиться рядом с ней было бы невыносимо. - Если встречу еще дементоров, загоню их внутрь и огорожу весь холм. Когда будет готова печать?

\- Пока непонятно.

\- Мы должны поскорее уехать отсюда, - бросил он на пороге.

\- Мы должны, - эхом повторила Ионеску.

*

Крам даже не успел свернуть с улицы. На его пути стояла старая волшебница – другая Элиана, вспомнил он. Крам оглянулся через плечо: на улице были лишь они вдвоем. Вчера, когда он проверял палочки, она не сказала ему ни слова, только смотрела сквозь него выцветшими глазами – потом ему объяснили, что она не любит чужаков, и уж тем более не любит тех, кто спрашивает о Замке. Но теперь она стояла на его пути и ждала его, пристально вглядываясь; Краму стало слегка не по себе.

\- Я могу чем-то помочь? – спросил он, растерянный.

\- Посмотрим, - склонила она голову набок, будто оценивая его. Черты ее лица чем-то напоминали черты молодой Элианы - и неудивительно, наверняка все здесь друг с другом в родстве. – Едва ли. Но ты хотя бы попытаешься.

Крам нахмурился. Большинство пророков – шарлатаны; это знал каждый аврор.

\- О чем вы?

\- Я видела тебя. 

Она глядела с какой-то надменной неприязнью – но все-таки сочла нужным заговорить. Это могло быть важно, - напомнил себе Крам.

\- Вы хотите что-то рассказать?

\- Нынешняя Элиана – худшее, что могло с нами случиться. – Сердце Крама пропустило удар. – Она рассказала легенду чужаку – и рассказала _неправильно_. Пророчества нужно повторять дословно – это знает каждый ребенок.

\- Чужаку? – не понял Крам. Неужели здесь правда был кто-то?..

\- _Тебе_.

Крам выдохнул, и старая Элиана только смерила его очередным презрительным взглядом.

\- _И, едва представ перед мужем, Элиана открыла глаза и заговорила_ , - начала цитировать она. - _"Не смотри на меня, не приходи ко мне", - слышал Илия, но с ее губ не срывалось ни звука. - "Я откроюсь лишь для того, кто придет под тем же именем и принесет тот же огонь... Он вернет то, что ищет, и что потеряли вы. Но иные, бессильные передо тьмой не дотянулся до сути – это я отниму ее у них.” Ее ноги подкосились, и она опустилась на землю, называя неведомые числа и неведомые имена._ Вот так лучше, - заключила она.

\- Это все?

\- Нет. Элиана Первая и правда угасла после Замка. Ее больше не волновали ни муж, ни дети. Замок запечатали: боялись, что она снова пойдет к нему, но уже не справится с дементорами. А вот жила она долго. Однажды она и правда выпила Напиток живой смерти - правда, разбавленный. Перепутала с лекарством от мигрени. Она проспала целый год, но очнулась как прежняя. После этого случая в лекарство придумали добавлять медовую воду: тогда оно меняет цвет.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Крам, надеясь сохранить более-менее вежливое выражение лица.

Вот теперь все.

Элиана-старшая развернулась и, не посчитав нужным попрощаться, направилась прочь.

*

Краму хотелось расхохотаться: после всех загадочных фраз он только и узнал пару несущественных правок к легенде. Едва Элиана-старшая скрылась за углом, он развернулся обратно к дому – Ионеску определенно оценит абсурдность происходящего.

\- …так часто используется? Ни за что бы не догадалась.

\- В темных искусствах в ход идет все – от чар до массовых жертвоприношений. Чем нумерология хуже? Конечно, фундаментальная пригождается редко, но вот прикладная…

Крам замер и прикрыл дверь снова.

\- А например?

\- Лично мне она нужна для ликвидации проклятий – особенно если попадется что-то старое. Сейчас мода сменилась, свежих нумерологических проклятий совсем мало, - болтала Ионеску. – Очень зря, как мне кажется. Качественная нумерологическая основа делает заклинание гораздо прочнее, а еще я встречала пару очень элегантных приемов, чтобы уменьшить _жертву_ , - ну, ты же наверняка знаешь, темная магия всегда просит чего-то посерьезнее взмаха палочкой. Нумерология умеет подчеркнуть все, что нужно подчеркнуть; такие заклинания хороши собой, как какой-нибудь Парфенон. На них просто приятно смотреть.

Она говорила с таким удовольствием, что Крам скривился от отвращения. 

\- Но ведь вам правда нравятся искусства. Как так вышло, что вы аврор?

\- С авроратом у меня брак по расчету, - фыркнула Ионеску. – Я всегда была очень… благоразумна, скажем так. Сбегать в албанские леса за наставником - это как-то чересчур. Быть аврором-исследователем – хороший компромисс. Я работаю с искусствами, но при этом веду относительно благопристойную жизнь. Конечно, там много бумажной работы, рутины и безмозглого начальства, а по-настоящему красивые проклятия попадаются нечасто – но все-таки это не так уж плохо. Ионеску точно такой же, только еще и глупый. Он пошел в аврорат, чтобы, видите ли, помогать людям – а потом решил, что увлечься искусствами – это очень романтично. Извини, что рассказываю все это, - спохватилась она. – Но темная магия так осуждается, что я редко…

\- Это все так – так грустно. – Голос Элианы казался искренним, и Крам почти верил в ее сострадание – вот только от этого все становилось только хуже. – Неужели вы не жалеете, что потратили жизнь вот так? И из-за чего? Из-за условного _благоразумия_? Неужели вам никогда не хочется?..

\- Не то чтобы никогда. Но привычка и ответственность за трех живых существ творят чудеса. Думаю, ты и сама в этом убедишься.

Ее ответ звучал вымученно. Крам не знал, как будет смотреть ей в глаза. Почему из всех возможных напарников ему досталась – она?

\- Вам, должно быть, непросто находиться здесь, - сказала Элиана после короткого молчания.

\- Да и тебе, - хмыкнула Ионеску, и Крам не мог больше слушать их, он отступал назад, надеясь, что они не услышат его шаги, а пошел прочь из деревни, не оглядываясь, стараясь забыть.

*

Он снова вернулся поздно. Он и вправду встретил дементоров - сперва двоих, потом еще одного. Теперь, когда он знал, чего ожидать, справиться с ними оказалось гораздо проще – но его не покидало чувство, что дементоров должно быть больше, чем трое. По пути в деревню он почувствовал что-то - и потратил остаток дня на то, чтобы убедиться: нет, никого, нигде.

Должно быть, то чувство было его собственным. 

В окне Элианы горел свет. 

Наскоро поужинав, Крам поднялся наверх. Он не знал, что она делает в такое время. Если подумать, он вообще не представлял, чем она живет. Перед ее дверью он остановился в странной нерешительности. Что если постучаться к ней? О чем им говорить? Раньше все случалось само собой, независимо от его воли. Что ему нужно от нее? Из-за двери не доносилось ни звука, хотя Крам знал, какие здесь тонкие стены. Может, она уже уснула?

...На ее комнате лежало Обеззвучивающее заклинание, причем выполненное на редкость хорошо: не задумайся Крам о причинах неестественной тишины, он ни за что не заметил бы характерного шума в ушах. Элиана не могла наложить такие чары сама. Возможно, накладывала их Ионеску: Крам знал о ней совсем мало, но она явно была не самой слабой волшебницей. Значит - значит, у Ионеску и Элианы появились секреты? Значит, они отправляют его делать всю грязную работу, но не хотят держать в курсе дела? Может, это связано с чувствами Элианы, - подумалось ему, но он тотчас отмел эту мысль: это было бы совсем на нее непохоже. Но в любом случае, будь их разговор о деле или о любви, Крам имел право знать. 

Он произнес пару контрзаклинаний - их хватило. Ионеску поставила на то, что Крам просто-напросто не заметит чары, и пренебрегла дополнительными защитами.

Первым, что услышал Крам, был испуганный вздох.

\- Тише, тише. Позволь мне?

В голосе Элианы смешались ласка и нетерпение. Крам почувствовал, что краснеет, - но ведь ничего не сходилось. Хорошо, что он помнил заклинание как раз для таких случаев. Он коснулся палочкой двери, и та стала медленно выцветать, позволяя заглянуть внутрь.

В комнате были Элиана и Илия. Он сидел на кровати, а Элиана склонялась над ним, бережно удерживая его ладонь, медленно проводя по ней палочкой. Он глядел на нее снизу вверх; его глаза были расширены, и он тяжело дышал. На его руке проступила полоска крови, и Элиана ловким движением палочки собрала ее в шар, зависший в воздухе. 

\- Вот и все. Теперь просто подожди. – Она погладила его по голове, словно послушную собаку. Илия потянулся за прикосновением, но Элиана уже отстранилась и подошла к столу. Теперь она стояла спиной к двери; Крам не видел, что она делала. Она принялась говорить что-то на латыни - слишком тихо, чтобы Крам мог разобрать слова. Лампа на столе вспыхнула и потухла, погрузив комнату во тьму; Илия вскрикнул; лампа загорелась снова, слабее, тише. Крам не видел, что она делала. Ему отчаянно хотелось ворваться в комнату и остановить Элиану, но он чувствовал: нельзя.

Наконец она обернулась; в руках она держала пергамент, и знаки на нем горели, двигались. Илия был мертвенно бледен, когда Элиана шагнула к нему. Она приложила его вялую ладонь к пергаменту, и он не попытался защититься, даже когда знаки вспыхнули еще, еще ярче, завращались с новой скоростью. Элиана глядела ему в глаза, и он, безвольно обмякнув, льнул к ней.

Потом все кончилось: знаки вдруг замерли и потускнели, и Элиана шагнула назад. Она пробежала глазами по пергаменту, ее глаза на мгновение расширились - а потом она самодовольно ухмыльнулась.

Крам знал, что теперь - можно. Он отворил дверь.

Илия вздрогнул; Элиана подняла взгляд на Крама - уверенный, холодный.

\- Я хотела понять, что происходит, - сказала она прежде, чем Крам успел проговорить хоть слово. Она не оправдывалась.

\- И как, поняла?

Крам не был зол - но теперь ее надменный голос заставлял его нащупать в кармане палочку.

\- Поняла, - кивнула она, а потом, не оборачиваясь, бросила Илие: - Уйди, дальше я разберусь сама. 

Тот посмотрел на нее с сомнением и протянул к ней руку - она одним взглядом заставила его отшатнуться. Крам отступил от двери, пропуская его; он почти выбежал из комнаты. На его лице Крам успел разглядеть какую-то глухую, страшную тоску.

Дверь захлопнулась. Теперь они были одни: он, она, слабо тлеющие руны на пергаменте, отзвуки магии в воздухе. Краму вспомнилось, с каким лицом она говорила о Замке в их первый вечер. Ему следовало заподозрить еще тогда.

\- Вы ничего не делаете. Вы ничего не _можете_ сделать. - Она не защищалась - она обвиняла. - Но ведь это моя жизнь, и мне нужно знать, что происходит. 

Она говорила не об Илие, не только об Илие.

\- Скоро Ионеску закроет дверь. Это все, что нужно знать. Что ты сделала с Илией?

\- Ничего. Проверила одно предположение. Я хочу понять, что внутри. Как ты можешь быть так равнодушен?

\- Мы просто хотим сделать свою работу.

Ее лицо исказилось в брезгливой гримасе. 

\- Тебе все равно, что здесь происходит. Тебе все равно, что с ним случилось.

\- Мы не целители.

\- Я тоже.

\- И, в любом случае, темная магия - не выход! Темная магия - для тех, кто недостаточно хорош, чтобы достигнуть цели верными средствами.

Она окинула его презрительным взглядом. Наверное, ему и правда было все равно. Ему не хотелось выяснять, что она узнала, - ему хотелось объяснить ей, вернуть ее, на этом все.

\- Думаешь, лучше не достигнуть ее вообще? У любого метода есть недостатки. Волшебные палочки помогают сконцентрировать магию, но ограничивают ее гибкость. Темная магия дает допуск к вещам, с которыми без нее не справиться.

\- Но забирает то, что делает тебя тобой. 

Она не сразу нашлась с ответом. Крам почувствовал, что угадал. 

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - наконец сказала она. Из ее голоса исчезла злость. - От таких мелочей ничего не может случиться.

\- Ты боишься вызвать Патронуса. Вся ваша деревня сходит с ума по глупой легенде, а ты, _Элиана_ , боишься вызвать Патронуса. 

Крам видел, что ей хотелось возразить, - но она остановила себя. Она прикусила губу и отвела глаза. 

\- Все было почти в порядке, - проговорила она наконец. Из ее голоса словно ушла жизнь. - Я почти смирилась, что это - моя жизнь. А потом - все сломалось, всего за один день. И Илия, и Замок, и...

Крам знал, что она хотела сказать. Краска бросилась ему в лицо. Хорошо, что она не хотела говорить об этом вслух, - должно быть, сама понимала, что у нее нет шансов.

\- Он мне отвратителен. Я хочу знать, что случилось. 

\- Я... понимаю. - Крам умолк; он никогда не умел управляться с женскими чувствами. - Но даже если ты исправишь то, что с ним случилось...

\- Это не исправить, - покачала головой Элиана, и ее пальцы сильнее сжали пергамент. 

\- ...Что с ним?

\- Очевидно, дементоры. Его душа не целая.

\- Не целая?.. Но ведь дементоры могут только...

\- Это _другие_ дементоры. Ты же сам это чувствовал.

\- Не бывает _других_ дементоров.

Она не посчитала нужным ответить. В конце концов, он и правда видел их своими глазами, чувствовал своей душой. 

\- Разве душу можно разделить?

\- Довольно обычное явление, - пожала плечами Элиана. - Души часто раскалываются при убийстве - потом, правда, срастаются обратно.

У нее был очень будничный голос. 

\- ...Где ты этому научилась?

\- Книги. Рассказы. Контрабандные копии из библиотеки Дурмстранга.

\- Я не верю тебе. Это ты открыла Замок.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

\- Мы снова вернулись к этому?

Он проверил ее палочку. Он знал, что весь тот день она неотлучно помогала Илие-старшему.

Ей снились сны.

\- Если бы это ты открыла Замок - ты бы вошла внутрь, - понял Крам. Глаза Элианы вспыхнули, и это было достаточным ответом. Именно это делало любые обвинения нелепыми - не алиби, не чистая палочка. Подобное всегда можно обойти, если ты достаточно умен. 

\- Пожалуйста, ничего больше не делай, - попросил он. Ему нужно было подумать в одиночестве. - Мы поговорим обо всем утром.

Элиана кивнула, но, когда Крам собрался уходить, окликнула его.

\- Не рассказывай ей.

\- Кому? Ионеску?

Элиана кивнула снова. Она все еще стояла посреди комнаты с пергаментом в руке. Руны давно погасли.

\- Но почему? Она снисходительна к темной магии. 

\- Она не поймет.

\- Даже я понял. 

\- Она - совсем другое дело. - Элиана встретила его взгляд. У нее были выразительные, темные, сияющие глаза. - Пожалуйста. 

\- Это может быть важно.

Крам точно знал: это самое серьезное и самое важное, что случилось с их приезда сюда. 

\- Про дементоров я намекну ей сама.

Однажды Крам уже нарушил данное ей обещание - так глупо, так бессмысленно. Значит, он возьмет на себя это: она знает, что делает, а еще - так будет справедливо.

\- Я ничего не скажу. 

\- Спасибо.

Этой ночью ему тоже снились сны. Не про окна, не про чужую кровь, не про страх - про тлеющие руны, про тихий страстный голос, про руки, гладящие его, как собаку.


	5. Chapter 5

На утро Краму казалось, будто он только-только очнулся от Конфундуса. Он вспоминал вчерашний вечер и не понимал, как допустил все это. Руны, Илия, слова про душу - все это казалось странным, тревожным сном. Почему он не остановил ее сразу? Почему так легко принял ее оправдания? Он даже не поставил сигнальные чары на ее дверь - она могла сбежать, могла снова пойти к Илие, могла...

Крам накинул мантию, чуть ли не выбежал в коридор. Ее дверь была закрыта; он постучал - так громко, так отчаянно.

\- Я сейчас, - крикнула Элиана из-за двери. С плеч словно упал тяжкий груз; сердце все еще оглушительно стучало.

\- Я вхожу, - предупредил он и не стал дожидаться ответа.

Она стояла перед зеркалом, в длинной старомодной ночнушке, и расчесывала длинные русые волосы - прозаичная и некрасивая при утреннем свете. Она не разозлилась - только взглянула с насмешкой.

\- Я не сбегу, если ты об этом. Здесь Замок - сам подумай, куда я денусь?

\- Извини, - буркнул он и захлопнул за собой дверь. Он вел себя глупо; его щеки горели. Он чувствовал себя так, словно залпом выпил стакан Отрезвляющей настойки. Он вовсе не был очарован ей - в ней не было ничего, что могло очаровать. Он не боялся ее - необразованной деревенской ведьмы, знающей пару темных ритуалов. У него даже не было веских причин считать, что вчера он видел серьезную темную магию. Ему что-то померещилось, он что-то там почувствовал – вот и все доказательства. Может, в этом не больше смысла, чем в красивых легендах, которые она так убедительно рассказывала.

Все это вылетело у него из головы, как только он спустился вниз и столкнулся с Ионеску. Она _сияла_.

\- Ты доделала, - ухмыльнулся он. Бухарест, фамильный особняк, аврорат, Флорика - вся его жизнь, привычная и далекая, встала у него перед глазами. 

\- Да. Ночью я ходила к Замку, и на меня снизошло вдохновение. Только что все проверила, должно сработать, - кивнула она, протянув ему исписанный пергамент, словно он мог что-то разобрать. 

\- Идем, - позвал он. Ему не терпелось оказаться подальше отсюда - от запутанных проблем, от странных сомнений, от Элианы, увлекающей за собой в топь, словно болотный огонек. 

Через неделю он забудет все это.

Скорей бы.

*

\- Это просто глупо, - закатила глаза Ионеску. Крам, более воспитанный, только кивнул. 

\- Мы посовещались и решили, - напирал Илия-старший. Как всегда, он смотрел только на Ионеску. Он был из тех, кто робел и заискивал перед Крамом, - но еще он был из тех, кто пытается поступать правильно. - Как мы сможем жить спокойно, пока рядом _это_?

Ионеску вздохнула.

\- Вы жили рядом с Замком всю жизнь. Замок не опасен. Если его не трогать, он не сделает ничего плохого. 

\- Вам легко говорить, - сердито задышал Илия. - Темные маги узнают, что Замок открывался, и вспомнят про него. Албания совсем близко.

\- У темных магов сейчас другие проблемы, - хмыкнул Крам, вспомнив об Экспедиции. 

\- Все ведь было в порядке.

\- _Ничего_ не было в порядке. Просто вам было не до этого.

\- Чего именно вы хотите? - спросила Ионеску. Ее недавняя радость полностью иссякла; теперь она казалась уставшей, старше своих лет.

\- Безопасности.

\- И почему при закрытом Замке вам будет что-то грозить?

Она глядела на Илию так, словно он был неразумным ребенком; Краму было легко понять, от чего тот стал терять терпение.

\- Потому что вы уедете. Закончите работу, снимите охранные чары и махнете на нас рукой. Что если видения и дементоры не исчезнут? Что если Замок откроется снова и кто-нибудь пострадает? - Он заколебался на мгновение, словно не зная, стоит ли говорить о чем-то. - Один из детей, столкнувшихся с дементорами... Его тоже звали Илия. Что если он не выбросит это из головы? Если будут новые жертвы?

\- Не говорите, что мы выслушиваем это оттого, что Замок искушает лично вас, - хмыкнул Крам.

\- Все это оттого, что вам нет никакого дела до того, что здесь происходит. Это общее мнение. Не думаете, что это не заметно. Вам нет дела, - упрямо повторил Илия.

Ему не стоило это говорить – Крам понял это раньше, чем догадался почему. Он часто видел Ионеску раздраженной - но никогда раньше не видел злой. 

\- Не говорите о том, чего не понимаете, - процедила она. - Вы не знаете, чего это стоит.

\- Ты тоже?.. - вырвалось у Крама. Он не ожидал этого, хотя ожидать следовало. Несмотря ни на что, она казалась слишком практичной, слишком рассудочной; она была _аврором_ , пусть и не слишком принципиальным, пусть и просто исследователем, она…

Она взглянула на него - и он умолк. Если она боролась с этим, если все осознавала - кто он был такой, чтобы ее осуждать?

\- Тем более, - продолжал Илия. Он выглядел смущенным, но упрямым. - Тогда вы понимаете. Вы должны уничтожить Замок.

\- Нет. Просто нет. Так _нельзя_ \- да вряд ли возможно. Мы запечатаем его. Мы устроим постоянное дежурство, если вы настаиваете. 

\- Пустые обещания, - замотал головой Илия.

\- Это все, что мы можем предложить, - бросила Ионеску холодным, безличным тоном, которого Крам никогда у нее не слышал. Схватив сумку, она повернулась к Краму: - Пошли.

Она направилась к двери; тогда Илия выхватил палочку и направил ее на Ионеску. Крам поморщился от раздражения, смешанного с брезгливой жалостью. 

\- Мы авроры. Подумайте еще раз, хотите ли вы нападать, - вздохнул он. 

\- Опусти палочку и расскажи им про сны, Илия.

Элиана стояла на лестнице – как долго она слушала их разговор? Она глядела сверху вниз, и тень закрывала ее лицо. Ее слова были не предложением - приказом. 

\- Они не поверят, - пробормотал Илия, растеряв всю злость и все отчаяние. 

\- Им придется.

Ионеску смотрела на нее так, словно видела впервые, - конечно, ей ведь еще не доводилось видеть, какое впечатление умеет производить Элиана, сколько в ней бывает уверенности, и власти, и мифической тьмы. Ионеску хотела что-то сказать, но Крам положил руку ей на локоть, предупреждая. Лучше позволить Элиане доиграть до конца.

\- Я расспросил всю деревню, - подчинился Илия. - Сны видят все, даже дети. Для большинства это лишь смутные образы, но... Но не для тех, кто носит имена. - Он бросил взгляд на Элиану, и та кивнула. - Замок зовет нас. Каждую ночь я словно захожу внутрь, вот только я - не я больше. Это похоже на воспоминания, на видения. Я вижу то, что Замок мог бы мне дать, я вижу дорогу…

\- То, что Замок может вам дать? Дорогу? – переспросила Элиана, отчего-то выбитая из колеи.

\- Тебе – нет? – удивился Илия.

\- Нет.

В ее голосе звучало сомнение.

\- Что вы видите в Замке? – перебил их Крам.

\- Странные тени – они будто шепчутся между собой, сливаются воедино, снова разделяются. Человека в черном. Иногда он совершает какой-то ритуал, и вся комната – в знаках, которые я никогда не видел. Иногда он… он корчится от боли, а потом встает на ноги и _улыбается_ , как будто… Еще я видел фигуру – нечеловеческую, слишком высокую, слишком… странную, которая втягивает в себя весь свет. Иногда я останавливаюсь перед дверью; я знаю, что должен туда войти, потому что за ней - все, чего я хочу. Но мне становится все равно - мне становится все равно, буду я жить или умру, все равно, что станет со мной, с семьей, с деревней, я не могу пошевелиться, и... Потом я просыпаюсь.

Крам переглянулся с Ионеску. Это один в один походило на то, что он чувствовал перед дементором. Ионеску коротко кивнула, уловив намек.

\- Я говорил с Элианой-старшей, говорил с Илией. Они видят то же. И самое главное... - Илия взглянул на Ионеску. - Мы видели это всегда. Мы видели это всегда, только реже, не так четко, и мы старались не говорить, не думать об этом.

Элиана взглянула на него с каким-то вопросом в глазах – а потом кивнула:

\- Мы видели это всегда.

\- Никто не говорил ничего подобного, - нахмурилась Ионеску.

\- Мы не думали, что это важно, - опустил голову Илия. - Что вы нас послушаете. Вы же не местные - вы не знаете, что это такое.

\- Мы видели это всегда, - повторила Элиана. Она медленно спускалась по лестнице; Краму на мгновение померещилось, что, когда свет выхватит ее лицо, он увидит безупречный лик из мифов. - Все мы ждали Замок, мечтали о нем, но это было словно не с нами. Теперь он решил, что время пришло. Что бы вы ни сделали, он откроется снова. 

Ионеску вздохнула.

\- Глупости. Печать сработает. Замок стоял закрытым века, - Она переглянулась с Крамом. - Мы можем остаться еще на сутки. Замок не откроется.

\- Вы правда собираетесь его закрыть? Разве вы не хотели изучить его?

На щеках Ионеску проступил слабый румянец.

\- Конечно, мы хотим его закрыть.

\- Жаль, - бросила Элиана и отвернулась.

\- Мы кого-нибудь пришлем. Если ваши страхи небеспочвенны - мы вернемся, - предложил Крам Илие.

Тот не согласился, не сказал ни слова - но Крам знал, что он уступил.

\- Тогда пойдем, - позвала Ионеску. 

\- Я с вами, - крикнула Элиана, стоило им выйти за порог. - Но может... - она повернулась к Ионеску. - Может, мы возьмем этого Илию и войдём внутрь? Вдруг это он - ключ. С ключом и с _боевым аврором_ , - она искоса взглянула на Крама, - с нами ничего не может случиться.

\- Я готов, - чересчур поспешно согласился Илия, и Крам скривился: что можно было увидеть такого, чтобы совсем не учиться на чужих ошибках?

\- Мы не самоубийцы, - напомнил Крам. – Наша задача – не вникать в тонкости темной магии, а просто убрать опасность.

Элиана хотела возразить, но Ионеску поймала ее взгляд и покачала головой.

\- Он прав, - сказала она, и в ее голосе слышалось сожаление. – Мы не должны трогать Замок.

\- Но…

\- С темной магией так всегда, - перебила Ионеску. – Нам можно только ходить по краю, иначе пути назад не будет.

Крам поежился. На лице Элианы промелькнуло какое-то сложное выражение – а потом она взяла себя в руки и кивнула.

*

Он боялся, что одна из них выкинет какую-нибудь глупость. Ионеску заглянула в темный проем двери с какой-то мучительной тоской, прежде чем начать зачитывать руны; Элиана следила за ней, не шевелясь и словно бы не мигая. Ее губы двигались следом за словами Ионеску, будто бы запоминая. Может, она и правда что-то понимала в происходящем. Ритуал длился долго, а рука болела сильнее обычного. Однажды Краму пришлось отогнать дементора, но ни Элиана, ни Ионеску даже не заметили этого. Наконец дверь Замка сдвинулась с места. Элиана вздрогнула, и Крам положил руку ей на плечо – то ли чтобы упокоить, то ли чтобы удержать на месте. С оглушительным скрежетом каменная плита встала на место, на ней вспыхнули руны, и она словно загорелась – чтобы потом медленно почернеть. Ионеску устало опустила голову, вздохнула, а потом принялась накладывать дополнительные защитные заклинания.

\- Мне показалось, я видела что-то в окне, - шепнула Элиана Краму. Тот поднял взгляд. Внутри Замка, как и всегда, клубилась первозданная тьма. Если в ней и было что-то – а в ней наверняка что-то было – им никогда об этом не узнать. Он ничего ей не ответил.

На обратном пути все трое были нехарактерно тихи. Он глядел под ноги, чтобы не видеть их лица. Замок наконец закрыт, всего через сутки Крам вернется домой – он должен бы радоваться, но ему все равно. В этом виноваты они: Элиана, Ионеску с их нелепыми порывами. Крам должен бы радоваться, потому что они неправы. Это почти то же, что сострадать преступникам.

\- Что нового у твоего Илии? – спросила Ионеску, чтобы развеять молчание. Крам впервые с утра вспомнил о том, что случилось. Она не знала.

\- Ничего хорошего, - скривилась Элиана. – Он словно бы… _неполный_. Я забрала его от магглов, привела к себе, как вы советовали. Ему хотелось вернуться: они ведь так восхищались его чарами, так спорили, как ему это удается. Впрочем, как только я попыталась быть с ним ласковой… Такое чувство, что теперь от жизни ему нужно одно – чтобы кто-нибудь его любил и говорил, какой он хороший. Он и раньше не был образцовым волшебником, но теперь от него остался только кусок, причем не лучший.

Ионеску взглянула на нее с сочувствием, а Крам притворился, будто не знает, на что она намекает. Ему не хотелось слушать про ее жизнь и ее жениха: все это отдавало чем-то затхлым, чем-то безрадостным и неизбежным.

\- Может, ему просто нужно время, - предложила Ионеску. Элиана только хмыкнула. Ионеску и сама не верила в свои слова.

\- Знаешь, я подумала… - Голос Элианы звучал чересчур робко. Крам глядел прямо перед собой: он знал, к чему она ведет, и не хотел в этом участвовать. – Здесь так много дементоров, и они явно пришли из Замка. Что если Илия встретил их внутри? Что если это из-за них он…

\- Ты думаешь, это они причина? – переспросила Ионеску с сомнением. - Я читала про Азкабан – тюрьму в Англии, которую охраняют дементоры. Заключенные сходят с ума не так и не сразу. Для этого нужно несколько лет постоянного, близкого контакта.

\- Не такого уж близкого, - пожала плечами Элиана.

\- Намекаешь на поцелуй? Это так не работает. Его душа при нем, ее отсутствие мы бы заметили.

\- Здесь совсем другие дементоры, Виорика, - вмешался Крам. – Может, с ними это работает иначе.

\- Не верю. Я помню про безысходность вместо страха – но я бы предположила, что это просто влияние Замка. Откуда могут взяться _другие_ дементоры?

Элиана посмотрела ей в глаза.

\- Разидиан.

\- Думаешь, он вывел собственных дементоров? Которые при поцелуе не съедают твою душу, а… А, прости, что?

Крам чуть поморщился: ей не следовало разговаривать с Элианой в таком тоне.

\- Съедают ее не полностью, - тихо ответила Элиана, и в ее голосе больше не было притворства.

Ионеску фыркнула – чересчур наигранно.

\- Душа неделима.

Элиана фыркнула тоже – у нее получилось лучше. 

\- Меньше верьте религиозным магглам. От вас я такого не ожидала.

\- Только не надо ругаться на философские темы, - закатил глаза Крам. Никто его не слушал.

– Как тебе вообще пришло это в голову? Это не самая очевидная мысль.

\- Я просто знаю, что я права, - сказала Элиана – то ли не найдя оправданий, то ли устав притворяться. - Все сходится, поэтому я права.

На лице Ионеску мелькнули неуверенность, сожаление.

\- Я наврала, - вздохнула она. – Просто чтобы перестраховаться, я не ожидала… Душа делима. Это очень, очень темная магия, и Элиана не должна об это знать. Даже я не должна об этом знать. Может, это совпадение, но… Дата рождения?

Элиана склонила голову на бок, прищурила глаза – то ли насмешка, то ли угроза.

\- Двадцать третье сентября, семьдесят девятый год. Это снова допрос?

\- Да. У Илии?

\- Третье октября. Я могу сочинять это на ходу, вы все равно не запомните.

\- Состав оборотного зелья?

\- Шкура бумсланга, рог двурога… Не помню, у нас такое не варят.

\- На каком курсе брат?

\- Седьмой.

\- Его год рождения?

\- Восемьдесят пятый.

\- Крам, проверь.

Крам закатил глаза, но послушно посчитал. Ионеску не прекращала задавать вопросы, наращивала темп, и Элиана все больше выходила из себя. Крам знал эту технику, но был совершенно уверен, что с Элианой – даже со злой Элианой - такое не сработает.

\- Патронус Илии?

\- Кот. Пушистый.

\- Патронус брата?

\- Стойте, - перебил их Крам. – Кот был твоим.

\- Да, - раздраженно кивнула Элиана. – Я заговариваюсь – и не удивительно. Вы просто хотите запутать меня и выдать это за доказательство чего-нибудь странного, - обвинила она Ионеску.

\- Нет, мне просто любопытно, к кому ты так ревновала Илию, чтобы решиться на обряд.

Элиана не сразу поняла, о чем речь, - а потом по ее лицу разлился румянец. Она посмотрела на Крама так, словно бы злости в ней хватило на _Круциатус_ , и тот опустил голову. Это и правда было неблагородно с его стороны – но ведь в первую очередь он не джентльмен, а аврор.

Элиана не стала отвечать, она развернулась и направилась прочь. Ионеску выхватила палочку – Крам не ожидал от нее такой быстроты движений.

\- _Петрификус Тоталус!_

Элиана аппарировала раньше, чем заклятие достигло цели.

\- В любом случае, - проговорила Ионеску после долгих мгновений молчания, - мы же предполагаем, что дементоров было много. Даже если они могут съесть только часть души за раз, коллективно они бы доели ее полностью. Что бы она сказала вот на это?

*

Ее не было в доме, ее не было перед Замком - закрытым, смирившимся, мрачным. Краму хотелось то ли извиниться, то ли накричать на нее – какое право она имела сбегать от них? В голове вертелись всякие глупые мысли: о ее вспыльчивости, о насмешках, о скорости реакции, странной для человека, который ни разу в жизни не участвовал в дуэлях. Где она научилась аппарировать? Получила ли лицензию? Конечно, нет. Откуда она знала все, что знала? Права ли была Ионеску?

Он решил обойти вокруг Замка – она должна, должна найтись где-то неподалеку. _Хоменум Ревелио_ не дал результатов. Когда Крам вернулся к главному входу, то увидел, как навстречу медленно скользят двое дементоров. Они, не замечая Крама, остановились перед самым входом, прижались к каменной плите телами в балахонах; руны засветились снова, и дементоры отпрянули прочь. Краму держался на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы ощущать дементоров лишь намеком на безразличие, лишь тенью апатии. Пока они скользили вдоль стены, ища хотя бы крохотную щель, он мог впервые рассмотреть их внимательно.

Элиана была права: они отличались от того дементора, которого Крам видел на курсах аврората. Он помнил, как возвышались они над Элианой, - но сейчас, когда глухое отчаяние не застилало ему глаза, он видел, что в них никак не наберется положенных трех метров. Их балахоны были не черными, а какими-то серыми, будто выцветшими от пыли. Солнечный свет не тускнел в их присутствии – но Крам, как ни пытался, не мог ощутить на коже весеннего солнечного тепла. Слова Элианы раздавались в его ушах; должно быть, он и вправду ошибся, когда отрицал ее догадки.

На углу дементоры остановились. Крам решил обойти их по дуге: здесь не должно быть людей, он проверял, так что же они увидели? Других дементоров? Еще один вход в Замок? На всякий случай он шепотом призвал Патронуса – кто знает, что придет им в голову? Он слишком мало знал об их повадках. Серебряный ястреб ласково клюнул его руку, до боли сжавшую палочку, и Крам заставил себя расслабиться. Теперь ему было видно: дементоры словно бы смотрели на кого-то, словно говорили с кем-то, закрытым от Крама их высокими фигурами. Патронус не избавлял от тревоги. Краму показалось, что один из дементоров наклонился – будто за поцелуем.

\- Лети к ним, - шепнул он ястребу и тотчас пожалел об этом.

Чем бы ни отличались эти дементоры от обычных, Патронус работал безотказно. Обе фигуры бросились к лесу, едва почувствовав приближение ястреба; третья фигура отшатнулась тоже. Это был человек – это была Элиана. Патронус, словно не замечая дементоров, летел прямо к ней; Крам бросился следом. Она осела на землю и закрыла голову руками. Ястреб летал над ней, что-то встревожено крича, и на мгновение Краму показалось, что он опоздал. Но нет, он же читал, что случается с жертвами поцелуя: они стоят на месте, безвольные и опустошенные, они смотрят прямо перед собой. Элиана дрожала и пыталась отмахнуться от ястреба. Она была в порядке.

\- Ну что, я снова тебя спас? – крикнул ей Крам. Она подняла голову – и Крам замедлил шаги. Хорошо, что она сейчас слишком слаба, чтобы проклясть его, - мелькнула в голове глупая мысль.

\- Убери это, - потребовала она, снова пытаясь отогнать ястреба. – Ты все испортил. С чего ты решил, что мне нужна помощь?

Взмахом палочки Крам растворил ястреба в воздухе, но тотчас пожалел об этом.

\- Они все еще здесь.

Темнота выглядывала из окон Замка, тянулась к нему; по спине пробежали мурашки.

\- Не глупи. Это всего лишь я.

Она поднялась на ноги и отряхнула мантию; Крам обернулся, выглядывая темные силуэты среди деревьев, но, конечно, ничего не увидел. Страх спадал, бледнел, превращался в обычную тревогу.

\- Кажется, все, - нахмурилась Элиана, и Крам почувствовал, как последние остатки ужаса покидают его, сменяясь злостью.

\- Что ты сделала?

\- Притворилась одной из них, - пожала плечами Элиана. – Ты же знаешь, я не хочу вызывать Патронуса.

Крам помнил, что Патронус – не единственный способ защититься от дементора. Талантливые окклюменты могли закрыть разум и скрыть душу, так что дементоры не видели их присутствия; темные маги знали заклинание, ставящее дементоров под их контроль. Но Элиана?..

\- У меня почти получилось поговорить с ними, - продолжала она, словно не замечая его смятения. – Это сложно, они другого вида и не слишком мне доверяют. Но как только что-то начало получаться, ты напустил на меня Патронуса, - она окинула его возмущенным взглядом.

\- Я думал, они собираются тебя поцеловать, - процедил Крам. Он заслуживал благодарности, а не негодования.

\- Когда он прилетел, я думала, что задохнусь, - отчитывала его Элиана. – Я слишком поздно поняла, что происходит. Как будто все люди в округе исчезли, как будто никто, никогда не приближался к Замку, и мне нечем было дышать. А твой Патронус еще и привязался ко мне!

\- Как ты это сделала? – настаивал Крам.

Она окинула его презрительным взглядом.

\- Не оставаться же без защиты, когда по округе ходят дементоры.

\- Здесь нет книг о такой магии.

\- Но это не значит, что их не было, - пожала печами Элиана. – У тебя смещены приоритеты. Если бы не ты, я бы уже знала, что находится внутри Замка.

\- Тогда почему ты не сделала это сразу, как только все про них поняла?

\- Ионеску заметит. Не хотела портить отношения.

\- Ты правда говорила с ними? 

\- Да. 

\- И… Что случилось с Илией?

\- Не знаю, но почти уверена: он дошел до центра муравейника. - Она поморщилась и окинула Замок взглядом. – Пойдем. 

\- Муравейника?

\- Я называю это так.

Крам едва поспевал за ней. Теперь, когда она пришла в себя после встречи с дементорами – после встречи с Патронусом – ее переполняла энергия.

\- Когда хочешь поговорить с дементорами, нужно притвориться одним из них, - повторила она, не оборачиваясь на Крама. – Больше всего это походит на окклюменцию – вот только ты не отгораживаешься от прочих существ, ты _втягиваешь_ их чувства, их мысли. Когда ты делаешь это, то чувствуешь, как они.

\- Но вы были одни, - не понял Крам. – Я проверял. Здесь нет людей, а значит, нет и чувств.

\- Зато здесь следы. Остатки. И _Замок_. – Элиана обернулась к нему, чтобы выделить свои слова. Ее глаза горели. – В Замке было достаточно пищи, чтобы колония дементоров прожила запертой два столетия. Не знаю, что здесь происходило, не знаю, что произошло в Азкабане – а ведь из него вышло гораздо, гораздо больше дементоров.

\- Но теперь еда кончается, - догадался Крам. – И они… заманивают людей к себе.

\- Заманивали, - кивнула Элиана. – И высылали дементоров на разведку. Те, что не успели вернуться, теперь отрезаны от Замка. Даже без Патронусов им почти нечего есть. Уверена, ночью они доберутся до деревни. Они помнят, как она сопротивлялась в прошлый раз, но голод доведет их до отчаяния, и они придут.

Крам не знал, чему верить, а чему нет. Она говорила еще – но он почти не слушал. Она могла просто выдумать все это, - уговаривал он себя. Она неглупа, но воспитана на сказках, не знает ничего, кроме сказок. Он смотрел на ее некрасивый профиль, на лихорадочный румянец, на стремительные, грациозные движения – и не верил сам себе. 

\- Я должна поговорить с Виорикой, - говорила, слишком взволнованная, чтобы молчать. – Нет смысла ничего скрывать – она и так все поняла. У нее могут быть идеи. Она ведь поговорит со мной? Не так уж она предубеждена. Она не сможет думать о подозрениях, когда все так замечательно, когда в Замке _муравейник_.

За деревьями показались первые дома; Крам должен был что-то сделать. Она шла впереди, не смотрела на него, и он, едва высунув палочку из кармана, сосредоточился на заклинании. 

Шаги Элианы замедлялись, волнение угасало. Она не заметила. 

\- Но лучше мы обсудим все позже, - решила она перед домом, пытаясь не зевать. 

Ионеску встретила их на пороге. Крам сделал ей знак, чтобы она не трогала Элиану. Ионеску окинула ее взглядом, и догадалась, и одобрительно кивнула. Они молчали, пока не услышали, как хлопает дверь в ее спальню. 

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - сказал Крам тогда. 

\- Нам нужно, - эхом отозвалась Ионеску. 


	6. Chapter 6

Огонь не горел, но Крам все равно не мог отвести невидящий взгляд от камина. 

\- Ты должен был сказать мне сразу. Ты ведь сам понимаешь, как это важно.

\- Она заставила меня пообещать.

\- Когда тебя это останавливало?

Крам чувствовал себя первокурсником, который натворил что-то страшное, и никакие розги теперь не искупят его вину.

\- Ты и сама догадывалась, - оправдывался он. – И мы не знаем, правда ли она…

\- Правда, - оборвала его Ионеску. Крам закрыл лицо ладонями; когда Ионеску продолжила, ее голос уже звучал спокойнее. – Мне она тоже понравилась. Но ведь мы не можем отрицать то, что видим так ясно.

\- Ей неоткуда…

\- Пока ты искал ее, я проведала Илию. На нем были следы темной магии – такой, что я не сумела ее распознать. Он был в порядке, но…

\- Это не обязательно значит, что она хороша в темной магии, - рассудительно заметил Крам. – Может, ты не узнала обряд просто потому, что она совершила слишком много ошибок.

\- Не притворяйся, - вздохнула Ионеску. – У нас слишком много свидетельств. Ты же видишь: она умная, она любит Замок, она нам лжет. Ты сам зачаровал ее – ты знаешь все это не хуже меня.

\- Даже если так. У нас нет доказательств, что она сделала хоть что-то плохое.

\- Она открыла Замок. Она насылала иллюзии на остальных жителей. Один человек пострадал, и мы даже не знаем, исправимо ли это. Она – кем бы она ни была – талантливая, любопытная, очень искренняя в своих порывах. Я знаю, как это подкупает, поверь мне, я знаю, - Ионеску словно уговаривала его – а может, саму себя. – Но это должно прекратиться.

\- _Кем бы она ни была_ , - повторил Крам и впервые поднял на нее взгляд. – Ты думаешь?..

\- Почему бы и нет?

Однажды Крам и сам сравнил ее с химерой, сложенной из разрозненных частей. Но он не хотел, не хотел в это верить: что все было ложью, что все было иначе, что настоящая Элиана смеялась над ним, спрятавшись за маской и позволяя только мельком разглядеть настоящее лицо. Он перебирал мгновения, когда ее подлинность не подлежала сомнению: когда она рассказывала легенду, когда ругалась на Статут, когда _Ступефаем_ заставила его прийти в себя и спасти их обоих от дементоров. 

\- Что ты предлагаешь делать? – спросил Крам наконец. Он словно стоял перед развилкой в лабиринте, зная, что ни один из путей не выведет его наружу.

\- Нужно отвести ее в аврорат и допросить по-настоящему.

\- Мы обещали остаться здесь еще на сутки.

\- Аппарируй в Министерство, пришли другую пару авроров. Местным неважно, кто именно останется их защищать.

Он хотел возразить – но входная дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял запыхавшийся ребенок.

\- От Замка идут дементоры! Меня послали вам сказать. - Он оглядел их со смущенным интересом, словно забыв о том, что сказал.

Крам и Ионеску переглянулась. Элиана предсказывала это.

\- Иди один, у меня плохой Патронус, - предложила Ионеску. - Я запру ее.

\- Ты должна их увидеть. Мы должны знать, угадала ли она.

\- Я приду, - кивнула Ионеску и вымученно улыбнулась ребенку. – Спасибо, что сказал.

Мальчишка развернулся и убежал прочь; Крам последовал за ним.

*

Местные не сильно врали, когда говорили, что каждый здесь умеет вызывать Патронуса. При настоящих дементорах – при _десятке_ дементоров – большинство оказалось способно только на серебристую дымку, но четверо телесных Патронусов все еще удерживали дементоров на расстоянии от деревни. В одиночку Крам, пожалуй, справился бы лишь с тремя – но теперь его ястреб переломил ход битвы. Дементоры начали отступать; с плеч Крама словно упала невыносимая тяжесть. Остальные, кажется, ощутили то же: дымка начала густеть, приобретать форму; среди накладывающих заклинание Крам разглядел мальчишку, прибежавшего с посланием. Его Патронус был мышонком; Крам догадывался, кто он такой.

\- Нужно установить дежурство, - обратился Крам к Илие-старшему, когда последний дементор растворился за деревьями. – Они могут вернуться в любой момент. Трех людей должно хватить – кто-то встанет на этом направлении, другие защитят маггловские улицы. В случае опасности мы обычно запускаем в небо красные искры.

\- Магглы заметят, - возразил Илия.

\- Для этого есть _Обливейт_ , - отмахнулась подошедшая Ионеску.

\- Ты успела? Ты видела их? – спросил Крам, когда Илия отправился договариваться с местными.

\- Издалека – и ничего не чувствовала из-за Патронусов. Впрочем, еще успею, - мрачно добавила она. – В ночи дементоры активнее.

\- Все так, как она предупреждала, - тихо сказал Крам.

\- Именно.

\- Она спит?

\- Запертая, связанная, - кивнула Ионеску.

\- Связывать было не обязательно, - поморщился Крам. Очнувшись, Элиана наверняка решит, что это сделал он. - Она никуда отсюда не уйдет.

\- Она сама так сказала? – насмешливо приподняла бровь Ионеску.

\- Я развяжу ее, пока она не проснулась.

\- Постой. У меня есть вопросы к Илие; я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь.

Крам не помнил, в какой момент стал прислушиваться к Ионеску, но в ее словах снова был смысл. Да, они должны расспросить всех еще раз. Да. Он отошел от нее, вглядываясь в лесные тени. Местные спорили, кто из них более занят, чьи Патронусы работают лучше. Крам чувствовал себя замаранным. Несколько дней назад он был совсем другим человеком: свободным и уверенным, цельным, лишенным сомнений. Ему так хотелось домой.

\- Петру, - окликнула его Ионеску. Группа жителей расходилась по своим постам и своим жилищам; на дороге к Замку оставались только он, она и Илия-старший. Тот выглядел усталым.

\- Мы должны поговорить об Элиане. Она помогала вам, вы должны неплохо ее знать, - начала Ионеску.

\- Да. Я неплохо ее знал, - эхом отозвался Илия.

\- Она изменилась за последнее время, верно? – осторожно спросила Ионеску.

\- Никогда не видел ее такой, как сегодня.

Краму было отвратительно слушать это. Отчего-то ему казалось, что они с Элианой предали друг друга – хотя что было между ними, кроме пары насмешливых разговоров?

\- С каких пор она занимается темной магией? – спросил Крам напрямик, не выдержав напряжения.

Илия нахмурился.

\- Вам наверняка говорили. Здесь никто не занимается темной магией.

Ионеску покачала головой:

\- Она провела редкий, сложный ритуал. Мы видели это.

\- Значит, он не был темным, - заупрямился Илия. – У нас нет темных магов. У нас нет книг. Да и она не из тех, кто решится на такое. Она себе на уме, но она всегда была правильной, тихой девушкой.

\- Вот уж чему не верю, - хмыкнул Крам.

\- У нее есть Патронус.

\- Уже нет, - покачал головой Крам, и Илия вздрогнул.

\- Где она? – спросил он.

\- В полной безопасности, - отрезала Ионеску. – А что вы скажете об ее брате?

Крам склонил голову на бок – а потом понял.

\- Думаешь, это он присылает книги?

\- Возможно, - уклонилась Ионеску. – Так что?

\- Не слишком хорошо его знаю, - пробормотал Илия. Он явно не хотел говорить об этом. Крам и Ионеску переглянулись. – Он приезжает только на летние каникулы, даже зимой остается в Дурмстранге. А когда приезжает, то вечно сидит дома. Ему не слишком здесь нравится.

Его можно понять, - подумал Крам.

\- Каким он был в детстве? – продолжала Ионеску.

\- Обычным. Чуть способнее других, потому его и отдали в Дурмстранг. И, кажется, Элиане было сложно управиться с ним в первое время. Что поделать – мальчишка.

Ионеску опустила глаза и протерла очки, словно собираясь с мыслями.

\- Как часто он ей пишет? – спросил Крам. – Присылает посылки?

\- Раньше писал часто. А последний год она почти не упоминал о нем. Наверное, он сюда не вернется. Он всегда мечтал быть аврором, - добавил Илия, заглянув в глаза Краму, словно это могло расположить его к Элиане и ее семье.

\- За последние, предположим, полгода…у вас не пропадало оборотное зелье?

Илия посмотрел на Ионеску со странным выражением лица.

\- Мы его редко варим. Последний раз - год назад. Я сразу выслал всю порцию заказчику. У меня никогда ничего не пропадает.

Ионеску смотрела на него с сомнением, и он продолжил:

\- Он не стал бы изображать Элиану. Никто не стал бы. Она ведет себя странно – но так дело в Замке. С Илией что-то творится, и мы видим эти сны. Она всегда была впечатлительной девочкой, всегда любила легенду, гордилась своим именем и происхождением. Конечно, она ведет себя странно. Кто бы не вел? А никакой темной магии у нас нет. Только Замок.

Ионеску молчала. Краму хотелось верить ему, но разве он мог?

\- Значит, это кто-то извне, - сказала Ионеску, когда они возвращались домой. Слова давались ей с трудом.

Краму нечего было ответить.

*

У Ионеску не было лицензии на аппарацию на дальние расстояния, и ни один из них не подумал о порталах в Бухарест заранее. Крам вышел во двор и еще раз оглянулся на дом, на окно Элианы. Он не хотел оставлять ее одну с Ионеску, он чувствовал: даже если он вернется через час, за время его отсутствия что-то непременно случится. Но он не мог по-настоящему спорить с Ионеску: она была слишком права.

Он вздохнул, обернулся вокруг своей оси и оказался перед входом в Министерство. Он так ждал возвращения – но теперь чувствовал лишь слабое раздражение. То и дело кивая знакомым, он поднялся на третий этаж, в аврорат. Коридоры были пусты: конечно, ведь все уехали в Экспедицию. Крам почти забыл о ней. Он больше не завидовал коллегам, которые сейчас вылавливали темных магов в албанских лесах – наоборот, отчего-то эта мысль приносила облегчение. Он даже не помнил, кто оставался за главного, кого стоит просить о подмоге. Да и выделят ли им хоть одного аврора? Все слишком заняты в Бухаресте, на границах; никому не будет дела до маленькой карпатской деревушки, которая почти что способна отбиться от дементоров своими силами.

На рабочем столе лежало несколько писем, и Крам пробежал их глазами, едва улавливая смысл. Какие-то приглашения в гости и на приемы, какие-то жалобы болгарских родственников на правительство, все как всегда. Он достал из кармана свой отчет и засунул в верхний ящик стола – теперь он попадет к начальству. Нужно было заняться делом, но у Крама не было на это сил. Он упал в свое кресло и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

В окно постучали. Крам узнал филина Флорики - надменного, белого, желтоглазого. Крам небрежным заклинанием отворил окно; филин презрительно покосился на него, но все же протянул лапу с письмом. Крам увидел почерк Флорики, такой знакомый, безупречный, привычный – и ничего не отозвалось в его душе. Он распечатал конверт, он пробежал глазами несколько строк.

\- Крам, я войду?

Крам поморщился: это был Каркаров из третьего отряда.

\- Входи. Но ты ведь уезжал в Экспедицию?

\- Мы поймали кое-кого, - сообщил Каркаров, облокотившись об дверной проем и широко улыбнувшись Краму. 

Тот отвел глаза: в нем все еще жила досада, пусть и растерявшая свою остроту. Крам был куда лучшим аврором, чем Каркаров, но, раз тот вернулся из Экспедиции с добычей, у него стало гораздо больше шансов первым стать во главе одного из отрядов.

\- Тогда почему ты не в албанском аврорате?

\- Это наш соотечественник, - развел руками Каркаров.

Крам зашипел от внезапной боли: филин клюнул его в руку, устав ждать ответа.

\- Лети. Мне не о чем с ней говорить, - сказал ему Крам. Тот, даже не взглянув на него, вылетел в окно.

\- Любовная драма? – ухмыльнулся Каркаров.

\- Нет любви – нет драм. Насколько этот соотечественник опасен?

Следовало понимать, можно ли еще исправить ситуацию. Каркаров поджал губы, и Крам понял: можно.

\- Не самый опасный. – Каркарову явно не хотелось вдаваться в детали.

\- Шестикурсник Дурмстранга, сбежавший с уроков? – ухмыльнулся Крам.

\- Семикурсник, - поморщился Каркаров. – Некий Думитру, знаешь такого?

\- Я не настолько тебя младше, - отмахнулся Крам, а потом – а потом он вспомнил. – Он не из Трансильвании? Аратари?

\- Не помню, - удивился Каркаров. – Точно не из Бухареста. Ты все-таки?..

\- Нет. - Крам вскочил с кресла. От его апатии не осталось и следа. - Мне нужно его увидеть. Мое нынешнее дело… Очень запутанное. Его сестра под подозрением; он может все объяснить. Он уже в допросной?

\- Да. – Каркаров еле поспевал за ним по коридору. – Но он нам нужен.

\- Мне нужнее, - заявил Крам.

Каркаров вздохнул и, должно быть, закатил глаза, но возражать не стал.

*

Он успел вовремя: допрос только начинался.

\- Имя? – безучастно следовал протоколу Палмер.

\- Йоан Думитру.

\- Дата рождения?

Сердце Крама застучало сильнее: он узнавал эти черты. То же лицо, только чуть правильнее, те же глаза, только чуть ярче, зеленее. Она еще и некрасива, - вспомнил Крам в приливе досады, но отогнал эту мысль и это чувство. Ему не должно быть никакой разницы - не тогда, когда Ионеску хочет, чтобы это Элиана сидела в допросной, чтобы это перед ней стоял пустой флакон из-под сыворотки правды.

Крам переждал формальные вопросы и вышел вперед. Палмер неодобрительно покосился на него. Конечно, он снова был не в духе: ему наверняка хотелось влезть в голову к албанскому магу, но по уставу легилименция разрешалась только тогда, когда Сыворотка не давала результатов.

\- Срочное расследование, - пояснил Крам. – Вопросы задаю я.

Никому другому не позволили бы заявить подобное, но он был по-настоящему хорошим аврором, а еще – он был Крамом. Ему очень повезло родиться в своей семье. Каркаров скривился, Палмер фыркнул и откинулся на спинку стула – но никто не возразил.

\- Ты знаешь, что несколько дней назад Замок открылся?

Думитру перевел на него свой стеклянный взгляд. Крама бросило в дрожь: он не хотел, не хотел видеть такое выражение на ее лице.

\- Нет.

\- Ты когда-нибудь пытался его открыть?

\- Никогда.

\- Твоя сестра?

\- Элиана? – Даже сквозь оцепенение он немного удивился. – Нет.

Крам взглянул на Палмера, ища подтверждения: в конце концов, Сыворотка правды работает не всегда.

\- Он не лжет, - кивнул Палмер. – Он не окклюмент. Я проверял.

Крам благодарно кивнул ему и снова повернулся к Думитру.

\- Как давно ты занимаешься темными искусствами?

\- Взял факультатив на третьем курсе. В октябре сбежал из Дурмстранга. В декабре добрался до Албании и нашел себе наставника.

Каркаров покосился на него. Краму и самому страшно хотелось порасспрашивать про Албанию, но он помнил свою главную цель.

\- Твоя сестра увлекалась темными искусствами? Что ты ей рассказывал о них?

\- Ничего. Я не говорил, что изучаю их. Она забрала бы меня из школы.

Крам нахмурился, вспомнив его безликую комнату.

\- Ты никогда не присылал ей темные книги? Не упоминал никакие ритуалы? Она – она тоже не упоминала ничего особенного?

\- Нет. Разве что - она любила говорить о Замке. Мы прямые наследники тех самых Элианы и Илии. Мы всегда этим гордились.

Крам не помнил, чтобы Элиана хоть раз упомянула свое происхождение. В ней, бесспорно, было высокомерие – но это было высокомерие сильной, умной, талантливой девушки, стоящей несравнимо выше, чем ее окружение.

\- Что именно она говорила о Замке?

\- Что именно из-за него в округе много полезных трав. Что мы с ней обязаны Замку всему, что у нас есть. Что нельзя подходить к нему, когда начинает смеркаться. Она рассказывала мне легенду целиком – по секрету, потому что услышать ее можно лишь тем, кто носит имена. Но так делает каждый Илия и каждая Элиана, так что легенду знают все.

\- Это все? – спросил Крам, чувствуя, как нарастает в нем отчаяние.

\- Да. Она не любит темные искусства. Она забрала бы меня из школы, - повторил Думитру.

\- …Какие между вами отношения в целом?

\- Не очень, - поморщился Думитру. – Она, конечно, много сделала, чтобы я остался в Дурмстранге, – но даже в Дурмстранге жить поприятнее, чем дома. Она такая надменная – и из-за чего? Не то чтобы мы были кем-то приличными, вот вроде вас, - взглянул он на Крама. – А еще она вечно носится с этими традиционными глупостями – самое светлое магическое поселение Восточной Европы, Замок, легенда, Патронусы… Мерзость.

Крам растерянно взглянул на Каркарова, будто ожидая помощи. Тот только ухмыльнулся. Жаль, рядом не было Ионеску. Если бы они оказались в тупике оба, то Краму бы казалось, что это естественно, что это вовсе не значит, что он не справляется со своим делом. А может, она знала бы, что делать дальше.

Впрочем, Крам знал, какой вопрос она задала бы следующим. Ему не хотелось этого – но разве у него был выбор?  
\- Ты рассказывал кому-нибудь про Замок? Кому-нибудь из темных магов?

Думитру задумался. Крам хотел уже вздохнуть с облегчением, когда он заговорил.

\- Я упоминал о нем Гриндельвальду.

\- Кто это такой?

\- Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Я видел его в Дурмстранге. Его исключили, когда я был на четвертом курсе. Был большой скандал, по слухам, он чуть не убил своего приятеля. Нам ничего не объяснили, я ничего не знаю – пытался расспрашивать, но... Я очень обрадовался, когда встретил его в Албании. В первые дни мне было… не по себе.

Крам подавил в себе любопытство. У него была цель.

\- Он помог мне поначалу, объяснил, что к чему, - продолжал Думитру. – Его там все любили. Я слышал, что Гриндельвальд очень талантлив, но, может, это и неправда. Его наставник сходил по нему с ума, так что его рассказам не слишком-то верили.

Каркаров похабно ухмыльнулся.

\- Где этот Гриндельвальд сейчас? – спросил Крам. Ему не было дела до сплетен. – Его тоже поймали?

\- Он уехал месяца два назад. Говорили, он не справился с ритуалом и чуть не умер. Еще говорили, что он ответил наставнику взаимностью, а потом все пошло не так. Так или иначе, они оба и правда пропали на несколько дней, и никто не знает точно, что случилось. А месяц назад Гриндельвальд прислал ему попугая с открыткой из Каира. Все решили, что он отправился в Африку учиться беспалочковой магии. Он хотел.

\- Веселая у вас в Албании жизнь, - хмыкнул Каркаров.

\- Не у всех, только у Гриндельвальда. 

Крам усмехнулся тоже, но быстро взял себя в руки. Какой бы сомнительной ни казалась эта зацепка, он обязан был ее проверить.

\- Что ты рассказал ему о Замке?

\- Немного. Мы были не слишком близки. Поначалу он был очень мил, но я надоел ему почти сразу.

\- Не его типаж? – хихикнул Каркаров.

\- Наверное, - безучастно откликнулся Думитру.

\- Что ты рассказал ему о Замке? – повторил Крам настойчивее.

\- Я плохо помню. Он говорил что-то о сказках, и я тоже упомянул, какого я рода. Он стал расспрашивать. Я рассказал ему полную легенду, а потом мы заспорили об «Истории Дурмстранга». Он сказал, что половина легенд оттуда – просто выдумка, а как он может знать, выдумка это или нет? В легенды можно только верить. Это было в первый вечер, как мы встретились. Все.

Крам нахмурился. Этого было очень, очень мало. 

\- Его заинтересовал твой рассказ? – спросил он на всякий случай.

\- Не особенно, - ответил Думитру, но его голос звучал неуверенно.

\- Он задавал вопросы? – подсказал Крам. Он сам не знал, зачем настаивает: это никуда не вело.

\- Нет. Да, - поправился он. – Он спрашивал что-то о кольце Элианы.

\- Что ты ответил?

\- Про него известно только то, что на нем есть черный камень и что Разидиан подарил его Элиане, чтобы оно привело ее в Замок. Должно быть, оно до сих пор там. Никто больше его не видел.

Крам опустил глаза, признавая поражение.

\- Спасибо, - сдержанно кивнул он Палмеру и Каркарову.

\- Не за что. Мы все узнали много нового, - ухмыльнулся последний. – Но давайте приступим наконец к делу.

Крам не стал слушать их; он помнил, что должен вернуться как можно скорее.

\- Петру, - окликнул его Палмер, когда Крам уже шагнул за порог. – Не знаю, что у вас с Ионеску за дело, но если вы в тупике…

\- Я всего лишь хотел убедиться, - бросил Крам.

\- У нас сейчас мало людей, но если вы в тупике, то вы обязаны…

\- Мы знаем, что делать, - огрызнулся Крам.

Палмер не поверил, щелкнул языком - не стал настаивать.

*

\- Виорика! Виорика? – позвал он, аппарировав на порог.

\- Мы наверху, - крикнула та. В ее голосе отчетливо слышалось раздражение. Очевидно, Элиана уже проснулась. Он вздохнул, набираясь душевных сил; рука снова начинала болеть.

\- Я спросил, все заняты, - говорил он, поднимаясь по лестнице. – Я сразу предупреждал, что так и будет. Не было никакого смысла отправлять меня….

Он догадался, что произошло, и замолк на середине фразы.

\- Не говори мне, что отправила меня специально, чтобы…

\- Не только поэтому. – Ионеску выглянула из комнаты Элианы. Она выглядела усталой и сердитой. – Нам и правда не помешала бы помощь. Хотя да, я не слишком надеялась.

\- Что ты здесь устроила? Где Элиана?

Он отворил дверь шире и вошел. Комната выглядела так, будто в ней провели обыск; вещи из ящиков и шкафа были свалены на кровать, на столе лежали кипы пергамента. Письма, - понял Крам, и ему стало не по себе. Элиана стояла у окна, сложив руки на груди. 

\- Я не хотел, чтобы так…

\- Ты усыпил меня заклинанием. Ты нарушил свое обещание – дважды. Не знаю, чего ты ждал.

Тень падала на ее лицо, и Крам был рад, что не может видеть его выражение.

\- Что Виорика сделала?

Крам хотел подойти к ней, утешить ее – но не мог пошевелиться от вины и странного, беспричинного страха.

\- Я дала ей антидот от оборотного зелья, - сообщила Ионеску. – А потом разбудила и начала обыск.

Крам представил себе, как это было, как Ионеску поднесла флакон к бессознательной Элиане, как наклонила голову, заставляя выпить это…

\- Ты не имела права.

\- С каких пор ты такой чувствительный? – хмыкнула Ионеску, подходя к столу. – Кто раскидывался _Приори Инкантатем_ в первый же день, когда у нас не было ровно никаких доказательств?

\- Я совершил ошибку. Но это не значит, что ты можешь поступать так же.

\- Ты сам себя слышишь? – скривилась Ионеску. – Чем осуждать, лучше займись делом. Я не нашла ни одного письма от брата за последние полгода, а она отказывается это объяснять.

Крам взглянул на Элиану. Она не знала. Он не хотел объяснять сейчас то, что случилось с ее братом, не сейчас, не при Ионеску, не _так_.

\- Она забрала мою палочку. – Голос Элианы звенел от сдерживаемых эмоций. – Я не собираюсь отвечать на вопросы, пока моя палочка у нее. Если вы хотите арестовать меня…

\- Да, хотим, - сухо отозвалась Ионеску, раскладывая письма в стопки.

Крам ненавидел ее в это мгновение. Ему было мучительно стыдно, будто бы это он ворошил то, что осталось от разрушенной жизни Элианы.

\- Мы не хотим. _Я_ не хочу, - поправился он, когда Ионеску громко и презрительно хмыкнула. – Она не сделала ничего плохого – у нас нет доказательств. Мы не можем арестовывать каждого, кто провел пару темных обрядов. 

\- Как мне это надоело. Ты не представляешь, как мне это надоело, - вполголоса пробормотала Ионеску. Она взяла со стола какие-то часы, нервно повертела их в руках, и только потом повернулась к нему. – Я говорю в сотый раз: _кто-то_ это сделал.

\- Это сделал Замок, - сказала Элиана. Кажется, с тех пор, как Крам зашел в комнату, она ни разу не шевельнулась.

\- Глупости. Она сама в это не верит. Она говорит это только тогда, когда поблизости есть ты, чтобы заморочить тебе голову. Все сходится. Последние полгода ее брат присылал сведения о темной магии; она догадалась спрятать эти письма, но не посчитала нужным написать фальшивки…

\- Это не так, - покачал головой Крам. – Я только что был в аврорате, и… Прости, Элиана, но твой брат… Он не хотел говорить тебе, не хотел расстраивать, но он с декабря…

Она не двигалась и не сводила с него взгляд. Ему становилось все больше и больше не по себе, и он повернулся к Ионеску за поддержкой, но та только склонила голову набок в немом вопросе.

\- Он бросил Дурмстранг и примкнул к албанским темным магам, - наконец взял себя в руки Крам. – На днях его поймали. Я застал начало допроса.

Ионеску кивнула и закусила губу, размышляя, как вписать это в ее теории. Элиана молчала. Ничто не дрогнуло в ее лице.

\- Извини, - еще раз пробормотал Крам.

\- Я подозревала это, - неохотно откликнулась Элиана, сжалившись над ним. – Жаль, что его поймали.

\- Если он не успел сделать ничего ужасного, если будет содействовать аврорату, то ему не грозит ничего, кроме Надзора.

\- Я очень рада. – Должно быть, что-то отразилось на лице Крама, потому что она вздохнула и немного оттаяла – впервые с его возращения: - Мы с ним чужие люди. Вы видели письма, Виорика. Пустые формальности.

\- Ты видел его?

\- Его допрашивал Палмер, - кивнул Крам.

\- Значит, он никак не может быть Элианой, - разочарованно протянула Ионеску. – Ты, конечно, не догадался спросить, кто еще в Албании знает про Замок?

\- Йоан рассказал легенду какому-то Геллерту Гриндельвальду, который потом уехал в Африку. На этом все.

Ионеску покосилась на Элиану.

\- Ты случайно не Геллерт Гриндельвальд? – спросила она обреченным тоном.

\- Разумеется, он, - закатила глаза Элиана. Терпение начинало ее подводить. – Вы _только что_ дали мне антидот от Оборотного зелья. Кем же еще я могу быть? Кто это вообще?

\- Какой-то сомнительный искатель приключений со склонностью к греческой любви, - неохотно ответил Крам.

\- Прекрасно. Нет, я бы себя описала не так.

\- Ты ведь уже проверила ее, - укорил Крам Ионеску. - Это настоящая Элиана.

Ионеску взглянула на него исподлобья.

\- Курс по маскировке прошли мимо тебя? Оборотное зелье – не единственный способ сменить внешность.

\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Крам. – Но мне отчего-то не верится, что мы столкнулись с невероятно талантливым метаморфом ровно того же роста и веса, что и Элиана.

\- Трансфигурация?

\- Серьезно? Кем нужно быть, чтобы никто не заметил подмены? Вторым Мерлином?

\- Я просто перебираю варианты. Что еще я могу сделать?

Она опустила голову. На короткое мгновение Крама кольнула жалость и к Ионеску тоже, но потом она заговорила, и ее голос снова был тверд и зол.

\- Мы больше ничего не можем здесь сделать. Замок закрыт. Нам остается только отвести ее к Палмеру и выяснить наконец, что случилось.

\- Вы не можете, - откликнулась Элиана. – Вы обещали остаться и защитить деревню.

\- Замок закрыт. Все здесь владеют Патронусами.

\- В прошлый раз они едва отбились, - возразил Крам. – Что, если дементоров станет больше?

\- Что, если она сбежит?

\- Ты отняла у нее палочку. Куда ей идти?

\- Она придумает. Она может отнять палочку Илии. Тот совершенно беспомощен.– Ионеску смерила Элиану взглядом и нахмурилась. – Знаешь, я была чересчур небрежна.

Она потянулась за палочкой, и Крам тоже выхватил свою. Они замерли, глядя друг на друга. Крам целился в Ионеску; Ионеску целилась в Элиану. Крам знал, что Ионеску не ровня ему в дуэлях, но его мутило - то ли от самой идеи поднять палочку на женщину, на коллегу, то ли от страха, что Элиана, безоружная и беззащитная, может пострадать. Рука болела.

Элиана чуть вздрогнула, на секунду опустила голову, а потом подошла к Ионеску и осторожным, медленным движением положила руку ей на плечо. Палочка Ионеску теперь упиралась ей прямо в грудь, но Элиана излучала напряженную, глубокую уверенность.

\- Вы не хотите меня связывать, - сказала она, заглянув в глаза Ионеску. Краму было не по себе: голос Элианы был тихий, убедительный, властный. Он не знал, что она говорит таким голосом с кем-то еще. – Не делайте вид, что вы мой враг. Мы обе знаем: вы хотите того же, что и я. Вы точно такая же. И вы не станете связывать меня – не тогда, когда Замок снова открыт.

Глаза Ионеску распахнулись шире. Она глядела на Элиану, как завороженная. Палочка в ее руке начинала дрожать.

\- Замок открыт? – вмешался Крам, чтобы разрушить происходящее между ними.

\- Да. Ты тоже почувствовал. Я заметила по твоему лицу. – Она имела в виду боль в руке, понял Крам. – Мне снилось, что Замок откроется снова, и мы войдем внутрь. Я забыла, не успела сказать – но теперь снова чувствую это. Пойдем со мной.

Ионеску вздрогнула всем телом, и опустила палочку, и отступила на шаг.

\- Я запечатала вход, - возразила она.

\- Но Замок открыт. Сходите и проверьте. В этот раз не выйдет во всем обвинить меня, - улыбнулась Элиана.

На лице Ионеску застыло нечитаемое выражение. Элиана была безоружна, но казалось, что значение имеет лишь она одна. Крам не мог выносить напряжения между ними.

\- Мы можем аппарировать к Замку и проверить. Это не займет больше пяти минут, - предложил он. Элиана шагнула к нему и протянула руку – конечно, без палочки она не могла сама.

\- Это не имеет смысла, - пробормотала Ионеску. – Но если это так…

У Элианы были холодные, жесткие пальцы. Крам сжал ее руку крепче – и все закружилось.


	7. Chapter 7

Ему не хотелось отпускать ее руку, не хотелось открывать глаза. Элиана не отстранялась, молчала, но ее дыхание участилось. Послышался хлопок от аппарации; Ионеску ойкнула и отступила на шаг. Не нужно было смотреть вперед, чтобы понять: Замок и вправду открыт.

Каменная плита отодвинулась в сторону; руны на ней то вспыхивали отчаянно, то гасли. Тьма внутри казалась еще чернее, и Крам не мог отвести от нее глаз; что-то словно двигалось внутри, какие-то смутные, изменчивые формы. Рука ныла, словно Замок воткнул крюк в самое уязвимое его место и тянул к себе. Может, от этого и правда станет легче? Крам сделал шаг вперед – и замер, одумавшись.

\- Теперь чувствуешь? – тихо спросила Элиана. – Он зовет. Он звал с самого начала.

\- Я не чувствую ровным счетом ничего, - зачем-то соврала Ионеску. – Где я могла ошибиться? Ритуал вел себя ровно так, как положено.

\- Вы не ошиблись, - покачала головой Элиана. – Вы просто ничего не смогли бы сделать с Замком. Никто теперь не сможет.

\- Может, - предположил Крам, - это связано с дементорами? Они не нашли пищи, взломали дверь…

Элиана глянула на него с насмешкой и отвернулась.

\- Дементоры неразумны, - пояснила Ионеску. – С продвинутой нумерологией им не справиться. Хотя, конечно, это не самый обычный случай, и…

\- Дело не в муравейнике, - перебила ее Элиана. – Дело в том, вокруг чего он зародился. Иногда магия переходит на качественно новый уровень – становится чем-то совсем иным.

Крам и Ионеску переглянулись.

\- Она ведь не знает, о чем говорит? – уточнил Крам.

\- Скоро узнаю. - Элиана шагнула вперед. – Он зовет меня.

Крам сжал в руках палочку, готовый остановить ее: он знал эту решимость в голосе. Дойдя до дверей, Элиана замерла сама.

\- Верните мне палочку.

\- Нет, - злорадно усмехнулась Ионеску.

\- Элиана, вернись, - потребовал Крам. Она стояла прямо на пороге, и темнота касалась ее.

\- Тогда пойдемте со мной. Разве вы не хотите знать, что внутри?

\- Мы хотим остаться в здравом уме, - вздохнула Ионеску.  
Элиана обернулась; теперь она стояла ко тьме спиной. Крама пробрала дрожь. То ли она безумна, то ли она смелее любого аврора, которого он встречал, - думал он, а позади нее неуловимо менялись очертания теней.

\- Я не верю тебе, - сказала Элиана. Она снова глядела лишь на Ионеску, словно Крама здесь не было, словно он не имел значения. – Мы не сможем ничего больше выяснить снаружи. У нас нет иного выхода.

\- Нам не нужно ничего выяснять, - говорила Ионеску, но ее голос дрожал, и Крам больше не верил ей.

\- Замок все равно не успокоится, - продолжала Элиана. – Ты не сможешь отсюда уйти. Даже если вернешься домой, отдашь это дело другим – ты никогда отсюда не уйдешь.

\- Это неправда. Даже если в Замке и правда что-то есть… - ее голо сорвался и умолк.

Глаза Элианы победно сияли. На щеках Ионеску горел неестественный румянец. Она сделала шаг вперед.

\- Вы обе безумны, - заявил Крам. - _Акцио, палочка Элианы_!

Они были слишком поглощены Замком и друг другом, чтобы остановить его. Крам схватил рукоять палочки; только тогда они вспомнили об его существовании.

\- Отдай ее немедленно, - приказала Элиана, протянув руку к нему.

\- Нет. Ты не в себе. Вы обе не в себе, - говорил Крам. Наконец-то он поступал правильно; наконец он знал, что делать. Теперь все будет просто. Безоружная Элиана не могла сопротивляться, а Ионеску, кажется, уже приходила в себя.

\- Спасибо, - кивнула она Краму, а потом повернулась к Элиане: - Мы возвращаемся в деревню.

\- Нет. Мы должны войти…

\- Да. Мы должны войти – но не так и не сейчас.

Похоже, Крам обрадовался слишком рано. 

\- Я возьму с собой сквозное зеркало, чтобы вы знали, что происходит. Я возьму с собой Илию-старшего: он неплохо вызывает Патронуса, и он согласится. Если мы не можем закрыть Замок, то нужно его уничтожить. Когда мы окажемся внутри, я выжгу все, что есть в Замке. Дементоры тоже горят в Адском пламени. В Адском пламени горит все.

Она была ничем не лучше Элианы.

\- Ты не можешь использовать Адское пламя, - попытался Крам образумить ее. – Ты не сможешь его погасить. Мне нет дела до Замка – но совсем рядом живут люди.

\- Я смогу, - сказала Ионеску.

\- Она сможет, - подтвердила Элиана таким тоном, что Крам растерянно умолк.

Похоже, он пропустил что-то важное между ними. Ему казалось, что он знал, понимал их. Ему только казалось.

\- Я хочу пойти с тобой, - говорила Элиана.

\- Конечно, хочешь, - пожала плечами Ионеску. – Но не пойдешь. Ты слишком любишь Замок; ты обезоружишь меня, как только я достану палочку. А еще ты все еще под подозрением.

Элиана пламенно взглянула на Крама, сжавшего в руке ее палочку, но не стала спорить.

\- Это я должен пойти с тобой. Вместо тебя, - предложил Крам Ионеску. Слова давались с трудом. Он словно оцепенел от страха, но все же продолжал: - Это я здесь боевой аврор, это моя обязанность – идти на риск. У меня хороший Патронус, я устойчив к воздействию Замка и не потеряю голову внутри. Эта идея – безумие, но если нужно, то пойти должен я.

Ионеску улыбнулась ему почти ласково.

\- Так не выйдет. Он же и вправду не чувствует? - спросила она Элиану. Та кивнула.

\- У меня болит рука, - растерявшись, вставил Крам.

\- Эта рана – все, что есть в нем темного, - усмехнулась Элиана и, заметив выражение его лица, добавила: - Но, вопреки распространенному предрассудку, это не делает его хорошим человеком. Скорее наоборот.

\- И то верно, - ухмыльнулась Ионеску, а потом снова обратилась к Краму: - Ты должен охранять деревню. Мы не знаем, как поведут себя дементоры, а от меня будет мало толку.

Это была простая отговорка – но ведь Ионеску была права. Крам пытался что-то возразить – но она была права, и ему не нужно было приближаться с Замку, и облегчение мешало думать.

\- И… И у тебя палочка Элианы, - закончила Ионеску.

\- Она останется у меня, - пообещал Крам, но все они знали цену его обещаниям.

Ионеску покачала головой, и подошла к нему, и протянула руку. Крам неохотно кивнул. Он не смотрел на Элиану.

*

Ее волосы растрепались, ее глаза горели. Она то ходила взад-вперед по комнате, то снова склонялась над зеркалом. Крам мог ее понять. Он и сам осознал безумие происходящего только тогда, когда Ионеску ушла. 

 

У Ионеску были относительно здравый рассудок, и любимая работа, и семья, и _жизнь_.

\- Еще не поздно вернуться, - сказал он в зеркало, когда картинка замерцала и сменилась: Ионеску и Илия аппарировали к Замку. –Подожгите Замок снаружи. Почему мы не подумали о том, чтобы просто поджечь…

\- Ты видел его стены? – перебила Элиана. – Через них не проходит тьма. Огонь не пройдет тоже.

Крам неохотно кивнул: да, они еще в самый первый день выяснили, что Замок отражает магию.

\- Еще не поздно вернуться, - повторил Крам все равно, но Ионеску словно не слышала его.

\- Мы входим внутрь. Я держу зеркало в свободной руке; вы видите то же, что и я.

Крам прильнул к зеркалу и смотрел, как пятно черноты становится все больше и больше – как приближается вход. Элиана учащенно дышала где-то за ухом. Их плечи соприкасались, и жар ее тела просачивался сквозь ткань мантий, но теперь это не имело никакого значения.

\- Я зажгу свет заранее. Вы – вызовете Патронуса, - обратилась Ионеску к Илие. Чернота теперь захватила все зеркало. – Я пойду первой. _Люмос Максима_!

С кончика палочки сорвался шар света, выбеливший протянутую руку и порог. Тьма впереди оставалась тьмой. Тогда Крам понял – ясно и четко, без тени сомнения: он больше не увидит ее такой, какая она была. Она не зажжет Пламя. Ей нельзя было приближаться к Замку – только он мог, он один, но он не…

Ионеску перешагнула порог. Свет вспыхнул ярче, ослепительно ярко – и затух, едва тлея на конце палочки.

\- Я внутри, - говорила Ионеску. – Света меньше, чем от обычного _Люмоса_ \- не знаю, в чем дело. Темнота… очень густая. Вязкая. Здесь мало воздуха.

\- Он не вмещается в нее, - кивнула Элиана, зачаровано глядя в зеркало. – Виорика? Ты видишь силуэты?

\- Нет. Нам просто казалось. Илия? Идите сюда. Это всего лишь прихожая. Здесь ничего нет.

\- Я мечтал об этом мгновении всю жизнь, но… - нервно засмеялся Илия.

Крам опустил зеркало на стол, чтобы Элиана не заметила, как дрожат его руки.

\- Я многое отдала бы, чтобы оказаться на вашем месте, - грустно улыбнулась Элиана.

\- Крам, сделай, чтобы она мешала. Пойдемте вперед, Илия.

Элиана открыла рот, готовая возразить, но Крам положил руку ей на плечо и шепнул:

\- Она права. Не нужно. Ты только отвлекаешь, только сбиваешь с толку. Виорика, - повысил он голос, - вызывайте Адское пламя и уходите оттуда!

\- Мы даже не пройдем в комнаты? – В голосе Илии переплелись звучали облегчение и разочарование. Что он надеялся получить от Замка? Почему они все – такие?

Ионеску колебалась. Она непрерывно двигалась: до стены, вдоль нее, изучая, разглядывая. Крам видел лишь каменную стену - самую обыкновенную, такую же, как снаружи.

\- Здесь очень холодно, - говорила Ионеску. – Камни ледяные.

\- Свет не проникал внутрь уже два столетия, - кивнула Элиана. – Ты чувствуешь магию?

\- Нет. Ничего, - откликнулась Ионеску. – Но я не слишком сильная – едва ли я могу просто почувствовать.

Каменная стена кончилась. Ионеску стояла у дверного проема.

\- Отойди оттуда, - зашипел Крам. - Вдруг тебя увидят?

\- Дементоры слепые. Они могут только почувствовать – но у нас Патронус. - Она повернула зеркало так, что Крам разглядел серебристые очертания.

\- Адское пламя, - напомнил он.

\- Постой! – лицо Элианы исказилось. – Ты стоишь в двух шагах от места, где рождаются дементоры. Ты можешь увидеть, ты можешь узнать…

\- Тихо, - перебил ее Крам. - _Адское пламя_ , Виорика, прошу тебя.

\- Ты прав, - отозвалась та. – Илия, отойдите ко входу – и отзовите Патронуса.

Она прошептала заклинание и взмахнула палочкой. Водопад искр полился из ее палочки – и потух, едва коснувшись стен и пола. Ионеску попыталась еще раз. И еще.

\- Я знаю, как вызывать Пламя, - растерянно пробормотала она. – Клянусь, я знаю. Это не слишком сложно.

\- Все в порядке, Виорика, - снова подала голос Элиана. – Я думаю, это стены. Они заглушают магию не только снаружи, но и внутри. Вам нужно пройти глубже.

\- Лучше вернитесь назад, - предложил Крам. – Вдруг зачарованы не только внешние стены? Вдруг внутри все то же самое?

\- Едва ли – и это легко проверить, - сказала Ионеску. Ее голос звучал увереннее, чем раньше. – Илия, пойдемте!

Она шагнула вперед, во тьму следующей комнаты, и свет на кончике ее палочки замерцал, разгораясь сильнее. Элиана довольно улыбнулась.

\- Даже во второй комнате это тянет лишь на обычный _Люмос_.

\- Ты хочешь сказать… - Крам резко оборвал себя, чтобы не навести Ионеску на мысль, но было поздно.

\- Да. Это очевидно. Чтобы Пламя по-настоящему сработало, придется зайти дальше.

Крам прикусил губу. Это звучало очень, очень плохо – а еще хуже было то, что в голосе Ионеску не слышалось ни страха, ни сомнений.

\- Это плохая идея, Виорика. Возвращайся назад, - попросил он.

Никто его не слышал.

\- Что там? – склонилась Элиана над зеркалом, жадным взглядом вглядываясь в темноту.

\- Просто коридор. Здесь ничего нет.

\- Чувствуешь дементоров?

\- Нет. Мы же с Патронусом.

\- Если все так, как я думаю, один Патронус не поможет.

\- Конечно, поможет. Мы заметим их раньше, чем они нас.

Палочка снова вспыхнула ярче: Ионеску пересекла еще одну комнату. Все молчали; Крам слышал только шаги двух людей за зеркалом, поверхностное дыхание Элианы, стук собственного сердца.

\- Сделай это в следующей комнате, - попросил Крам. – Это же Адское пламя. Оно получится достаточно сильным.

\- Как скажешь. Илия? Вы в порядке?

\- Да. – Его голос дрожал, но Патронус - мышонок, бегущий впереди Ионеску, - излучал ровный серебристый свет.

\- Если кто-то из вас почувствует безразличие к происходящему, желание остановиться, сомнения любого рода, - сразу говорите, - напомнил Крам.

\- Да, да, - пробормотала Ионеску. – Как мило, что ты…

\- Стой! Назад!

Они вышли в следующую комнату. _Люмос_ на мгновение озарил ее всю – и погас. Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы Крам успел осознать увиденное, но он знал, знал: никто из них не должен был видеть этого.

\- Все в порядке, - ответила ему Ионеску. В ее голосе не было ни капли страха – только капелька раздражения и любопытство. – Это… Я думаю, это их личинки. Они здесь питаются.

\- Ты их видишь? – осторожно спросила Элиана, рукой закрыв рот Крама.

\- Назад, Виорика, сейчас же!

\- Наложи на него _Силенцио_ , - огрызнулась Ионеску.

\- Моя палочка у тебя, - извиняющимся тоном ответила Элиана. – Ты их видишь? – повторила она настойчивее.

\- Конечно. _Люмос_ наконец-то заработал, как надо, - говорила Ионеску. – А вы… нет?

\- Опиши, что происходит.

\- Жги их и поворачивай назад!

Крам не понимал, как они могли быть настолько спокойны. Он никогда не был трусом, он не боялся ни дуэлей, ни дементоров, он несколько раз помогал обуздывать драконов, он столько мечтал об Экспедиции - но теперь черная поверхность зеркала наполняла его каким-то первобытным ужасом.

\- Они похожи на…

А потом он понял.

\- Сейчас же назад, Ионеску. Они рядом. Это они. Они глушат ваш страх. Назад, я прошу тебя, вам нельзя…

Он обернулся к Элиане, ища ее поддержки, надеясь, что она тоже поняла. Она направила на него его собственную палочку.

\- _Силенцио_ , - шепнула она. - _Петрификус Тоталус_.

\- Прекрати истерику, Крам, - фыркнула Ионеску тем временем. – Если бы они глушили мои чувства, ты бы меня так не злил.

Элиана украла его палочку, пока он пытался образумить Ионеску; Элиана парализовала его, и теперь он не мог – он не мог ничего, только слушать, только смотреть.

\- Прости, - улыбнулась ему Элиана, и на ее лице не было ни капли раскаяния. – Все в порядке, Виорика. Продолжай. Опиши мне, что видишь, - ни у кого на свете больше не будет такого шанса.

\- Потом, - бросила Ионеску. Она тяжело дышала и шла, шла вперед. – Это сложно. Я вернусь, и…

Крам знал, что она уже не вернется – и виновата в этом будет Элиана, одна Элиана.

\- Мы должны остановиться, - послышался другой голос из зеркала. Это был Илия. – Я… Мне кажется, я чувствую их.

\- Я не чувствую ничего, - возразила Ионеску.

\- Не открывайте дверь. Мы должны идти назад, - настаивал Илия. – Вызовите Адское пламя. Скорее. 

\- Но вы же понимаете – оно уничтожит здесь _все_ , - воскликнула Элиана. – Вы не можете так поступить, просто не можете!

Крам знал, что с ней не все в порядке, но он не думал, что она с готовностью обречет двоих людей на что-то страшное - просто чтобы узнать, что скрывается в Замке.

\- Я не пойду дальше, - продолжал Илия, но его голос уже потерял уверенность.

\- Тогда стой здесь. Мы сожжем Замок, обязательно сожжем, - но Элиана права. Сначала нужно узнать, что там, – прежде чем потерять навсегда.

Брови Элианы страдальчески изогнулись. Крам смутно понимал, как сильно хочется ей броситься к Замку, найти их, вмешаться, как ее останавливает лишь то, что она не успеет их найти.

\- Не надо, Виорика, - повторяла она, уже и сама не веря, что слова достигнут цели. – Сначала просто _расскажите_. Вы… - она бросила короткий взгляд на Крама, прикусила губы в сомнении, но продолжила: - Вы видели кольцо?

Она ждала ответа, но ответ не приходил. Новый ужас затапливал Крама, а потом он услышал скрип двери, мужской вскрик, топот ног, тихий вздох – и снова тишину. Она длилась и длилась, и Элиана звала Ионеску по имени. Та не отзывалась. Потом Элиана опустила голову. Она небрежно взмахнула палочкой – и заклинания спали с Крама.

\- Прости, - повторила она. На ее лице не было раскаяния, но вот горечь была неподдельной.

Крам забрал у нее палочку; она легко разжала пальцы. Нужно обезвредить и арестовать ее, - смутно понимал Крам. По меньшей мере, она напала на него, на аврора. Она заслужила это. Он должен был – но не сейчас. Теперь, среди этой тишины, они с Элианой словно бы вновь оказались на одной стороне.

И, когда оба они думали, что все кончилось, из зеркала раздался голос Ионеску – вот только это не был больше голос Ионеску.

\- Приди сам. Только ты нам нужен.

Глаза Элианы широко распахнулись, и она взглянула на Крама – в страхе, восторге, в неудержимом ликовании.

*

Когда он аппарировал к Замку, Илия уже стоял у кромки леса. Ионеску с ним не было. Крам прислушался к зеркалу; ее шаги звучали медленно и ровно, как метроном. Оставалось только ждать. Он подошел к Илие и молча протянул ему плитку шоколада.

\- Мне очень жаль, - сказал тот. – Она осталась там, да?

\- Да, - отозвался Крам, и лицо Илии исказилось. – Это не ваша вина. Вы все делали правильно. Я слышал через зеркало. – Крам замешкался на мгновение и уточнил: - Что вы помните?

\- Как она зажигает _Люмос Максима_. Потом – как я выхожу наружу.

\- Я верю вам. Ешьте шоколад.

Они ждали в тяжелом молчании. На лес опускались вечерние тени. Листва взволнованно шелестела, а тьма в окнах Замка качалась, менялась, клубилась. _Запрещала приближаться к Замку в сумерках_ , - вспомнилось ему, и он снова стал думать об Элиане. Он запер ее в доме; он знал, что она не сбежит, и знал, что, приди она сюда, он не сможет отказать ей, не сможет не войти в Замок. У нее не было палочки. Она не придет. Шаги из зеркала были мерными, ровными – а может, он ошибся, и они ждали напрасно.

Изо тьмы входа выступила фигура, и он потянулся к палочке, но это была Ионеску. Она шла прямо вперед; она не обернулась на них с Илией. Крам поспешил за ней. Лицо Ионеску было пустым; она не бредила, молчала; она не сбавляла шагу; не смотрела на Крама.

\- Виорика! – позвал он; она не обернулась.

Он аппарирует вместе с ней к колдомедикам, в Бухарест. В деревне не должны знать о том, что случилось.

\- Виорика, - позвал он снова, касаясь ее руки.

\- Что с ней? – спросила Элиана. Крам не видел, как она оказалась здесь. – Память?

\- Я не проверял.

\- Так поверь!

Крам оглянулся на нее. У нее растрепались волосы, а на лице было написано жадное, страстное нетерпение.

\- Сперва нужно помочь ей.

\- Перестань. Ей уже ничем не поможешь. Это то же самое, что случилось с моим Илией, - отмахнулась Элиана. – Зато мы можем узнать, что случилось. Ты же не собираешься просто вернуться, не понимая, что произошло, или как ей помочь, или как закрыть Замок?

Крам покачал головой: она была права.

\- Прости, Виорика, - шепнул он, доставая палочку. Он был не самым лучшим легилиментом, но проверить последние воспоминания он был в состоянии. - _Легилименс_!

На ее разуме не было ни следа защит, которые положено устанавливать аврорам: Замок сорвал их все. Крам видел темноту – но не живую темноту, рассекаемую магическим светом, а непроницаемый, однородный мрак, без звуков, без чувств. Он разорвал заклинание и помотал головой.

\- Ясно, - вздохнула Элиана. – А Илия? Ты его видел?

\- Тоже ничего. Он все еще у Замка… Мы должны забрать его, вернуть в деревню. А потом я напишу в аврорат, и… Элиана, - он заглянул ей в лицо в какой-то отчаянной надежде, - ты знаешь, как запечатать Замок? Хотя бы на время. Ты же спрашивала Ионеску, вдруг ты…

Элиана замешкалась на мгновение, но кивнула.

\- Я смогу. Но сперва я хочу взглянуть на него.

Крам нахмурился:

\- Он такой же, как был. Давай мы аппарируем к тебе домой, найдем и ее записи, а потом…

\- Нет. Сначала – Замок. 

Она огляделась и заметила Илию, стоящего поодаль; она подозвала его взмахом руки.

\- Отведите ее ко мне домой – и постарайтесь, чтобы местные не узнали, что случилось. А у нас еще остались дела.

Илия неуверенно покосился на Крама: он явно не привык к тому, чтобы его подопечная раздавала приказы. Крам сдержанно кивнул, утверждая ее слова.

Когда Илия с Ионеску скрылись за деревьями, Элиана искоса взглянула на Крама и улыбнулась.

\- Давай я помогу тебе аппарировать, - предложил тот, протягивая руку в тщетной надежде. Наверное, он должен был ее остановить, не дать распоряжаться Илией и Ионеску. Впрочем, ее палочка все равно осталась у Ионеску, так что…

Ее палочка осталась у Ионеску. Элиана даже не вспомнила об этом.

Крам медленно опустил руку. Наверное, понимание отразилось на его лице: Элиана снова улыбнулась ему, почти ласково.

\- Ты можешь пойти со мной, - предложила она. 

Крам выхватил палочку и отступил на шаг.

\- Ты предлагаешь это потому, что Замок позвал меня?

\- Конечно, нет. Он звал не тебя. - Она вздернула бровь. – Я предлагаю потому, что ты пришел вместе с ней и все это время был с нами. В какой-то мере ты тоже заслужил это право.

По спине Крама пробежали мурашки. Она глядела ему прямо в глаза, не вынимая палочку, - _откуда у нее вторая палочка?_ \- и излучала силу, такую, что Крам, обученный, талантливый аврор, чувствовал себя третьекурсником на первом занятии по дуэлям.

\- Я не пойду туда, - проговорил он так твердо, как только мог. - И ты не пойдешь.

Элиана усмехнулась – а в следующее мгновение _Ступефай_ , выпущенный Крамом, уже ударился в стену Замка. Крам даже не уловил, когда она вытащила палочку – необыкновенно длинную, странной формы, не похожую на работу ни одного из европейских мастеров. Элиана развернулась и пошла ко входу.

Крам не мог потерять ее. Он направил на нее невербальное связывающее проклятие – и она отбилась, так же легко, как в первый раз.

\- Как всегда, совсем не джентльмен. Впрочем, это к лучшему: меньше натворишь глупостей. – Она улыбалась, но Крам чувствовал: терпение уже начинает подводить ее. – Все-таки дуэль? Я не против. Давно хотел размяться.

Крам был отличным дуэлянтом – ни один из коллег-сверстников не мог сравниться с ним в тренировочных боях, а однажды он и вправду ввязался в настоящую дуэль с бывшим Флорики, болгарским главой отряда. Так что он мог это сделать; он бросил пустые красные искры, чтобы отвлечь ее внимание, а потом…

Боль обожгла его грудь, отбросила на землю, а потом прошлась по спине, по плечу, снова и снова, и он не мог набрать достаточно воздуха, не мог понять, где Элиана, – молнии раз за разом хлестали его, не давая подняться, не давая прийти в себя, с разной силой, с разных сторон, и он мог только прикусить до крови губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть.

\- Все? – спросила его Элиана – спросил тот, кто скрывался за ее лицом. Она тоже запыхалась: наверное, она вложила в заклинание все свое нетерпение, все свои разочарования. – Все, - кивнула она, оценив его состояние.

Плавным взмахом палочки она поставила его на ноги, связала – он даже не пытался сопротивляться. Скорость ее реакции была невероятна; чистая сила, с которой сотворенная ею плеть стегала Крама, пугала не меньше Замка. Крам знал, где признать свое поражение. Она поняла это и улыбнулась.

\- Встретишь меня, когда я вернусь, - предложила она с беспечной и отчаянной легкостью – и развернулась одним движением, и исчезла во мраке.

*

Сперва он все пытался броситься за ней следом, бился в путах, пытался дотянуться до палочки и сделать хоть что-нибудь – тщетно. Потом его одолел страх: за нее, за себя, за Виорику. Становилось совсем темно. Если дементоры обнаружат его таким, его судьба предрешена. Лес шумел, шуршал, скрипел, а Крам не мог даже обернуться. Тени в окнах жили своей жизнью, колыхались, волновались, словно чувствуя вторжение. Ионеску не было очень долго, - напоминал себе Крам. А Элиана еще и будет сопротивляться. На что она рассчитывала? На жуткое умение стать подобной дементору? На Адское пламя? На дуэльные навыки? На свое имя – на _не свое_ имя?

Ни на что, - понял Крам, вспомнив ее лицо. Она просто хотела туда пойти – и пошла.

Он готовил себя к зрелищу Элианы потухшей: к остекленевшим глазам, к безразличию, к медленным неохотным движениям – но Замок вздрогнул. Краму подумалось, что он засыпает от усталости, что ему привиделось – но Замок вздрогнул снова. Он не мог поверить в это, а потому смотрел на безлунное небо, на то, как звезды загораются одна за другой, такие яркие здесь, вдали от города, вдали от земного света.

Он больше не чувствовал рану, хотя в первые минуты после _дуэли_ боль в руке была невыносима. Внутри Замка клубилась тьма – а может, это была та же самая темнота, что и среди деревьев.

Когда в проходе показалась чья-то фигура, Крам забился в путах сильнее: он не различал черт, но это не был дементор и не была Элиана. _Сам Разидиан_ , - мелькнула в голове глупая мысль. Человек махнул рукой – из последних сил – и осел на землю. Крам почувствовал, что свободен. Он зажег _Люмос_ и подошел к человеку, опустившемуся у порога Замка.

Это был юноша, совсем молодой, чуть старше брата Элианы – со светлыми кудрями, смазливым лицом и неестественными, разноцветными глазами. Одежда, похоже, была трансфигурирована: теперь на нем были не по погоде теплая зимняя мантия и сапоги военного вида. Он мелко дрожал от усталости, но, стоило ему встретиться взглядом с Крамом, как уголки его губ знакомо дрогнули. Крам запретил себе чувствовать вину: прежде всего это был темный маг, опасный преступник.

\- _Экспеллиармус!_

Пальцы Крама сомкнулись на древке палочки, и его словно обдало теплом. Эта палочка была совершенно особенной, Крам знал это. Юноша из Замка следил теперь за каждым его движением, но не пытался вмешаться - похоже, и правда остался без сил. Внезапно Краму вспомнилось, как Грегорович, молодой мастер палочек, год назад хвалился, будто бы отыскал палочку небывалой мощи – но все это пока не имело значения.

\- _Ступефай_!

Голова юноши опустилась, он еще сильнее прислонился к дверному проему – а в следующее мгновение земля под ними вздрогнула, и каменная плита, засияв остатками рун Ионеску, принялась закрываться. Крам схватил юношу за руку и аппарировал домой.

На его пальце было кольцо – старое, твердое, почерневшее от пыли. Темный камень треснул пополам, пока Крам глядел на него.


	8. Chapter 8

Смазливый юноша, привязанный к кровати Элианы, – тот самый Геллерт Гриндельвальд? – казался совсем юным, бледным, надломленным. К его уху был пристегнут переводчик – точь-в-точь как у студентов Дурмстранга, не выучивших немецкий. Крам раз за разом повторял себе: это - не Элиана, никакой Элианы не было, все это время она лгала, а потому он ни в чем перед ней не ответственен, ничего ей не должен. Крам снял кольцо с его руки; хорошо бы, если, сломавшись, оно потеряло всю свою темномагическую силу. Потом он поднял палочку. Письмо в аврорат уже было в пути – но, конечно, сове придется лететь несколько часов. А пока он должен сделать все, что сможет, исправить как можно больше ошибок. Он был не лучшим легилиментом, но, какие бы защиты не скрывали разум этого человека, Замок оставил от них не больше, чем от его маскировки.

\- _Легилименс_! – произнес Крам, выкидывая из головы сомнения.

Это оказалось куда сложнее, чем с Ионеску: разум той был покорен, вычищен от всего ненужного, а вот у Гриндельвальда… Лихорадочный водоворот видений, одно за другим; Крам сосредоточился, пытаясь замедлить вращение, и постепенно стал различать отдельные сцены. Вот рыжеватый юноша в очках выполняет сложное движение палочкой, и… - стена Дурмстранга, странный треугольный знак, вспыхнувший синим холодным светом, – Гриндельвальд на фоне распахнутого окна, красный луч, счастливый смех - он бредет среди старинных могил, вглядываясь, вчитываясь, ища что-то, – светловолосая девочка с испуганными, остекленевшими глазами оседает на пол – красивая женщина идет по темному коридору, и на протянутой вперед руке блестит темный камень – вот Гриндельвальд трижды поворачивает камень в кольце, задерживает дыхание, и перед ним появляется… - вот он, гораздо старше, но с теми же странными глазами, взмахивает палочкой, и стены нового Замка растут, изгибаются, напитываются силой, и…

Крам изо всех сил старался замедлить череду воспоминаний, понять, что происходит, но видение уже ускользало, сменялось другим…

…Гриндельвальд выставил перед собой палочку. Он выглядел так же, как теперь, и так же горел нетерпением, но отчего-то казался юнее и невиннее. Оба его глаза были обычными, - понял Крам, - обыкновенными серо-голубыми глазами, без пугающей бледности, без притягивающей черноты.

\- Не надо, Геллерт, - просил тот, кого он держал на прицеле – темноволосый мужчина с лицом, в котором что-то было неуловимо не так, словно на портрете неопытного художника. В его голосе было отчаяние, но не было силы: он знал, что Гриндельвальда не остановить. Между ними горела черта из синего пламени, не дающая подступить ближе. – Я видел уже двоих, кто погиб, пытаясь восстановить этот обряд.

\- Готов поспорить, я лучше обоих вместе взятых, - ухмыльнулся Гриндельвальд.

\- Но даже если тебе удастся – ты ведь читал. Видения истинны только тогда, когда отражены о целостную душу, но обряд слишком темный, он исказит ее; ты будешь видеть только тени правды, ты окажешься уязвим к любым влияниям, и…

\- Это временно, - отмахнулся Гриндельвальд. – Душа легко восстанавливается. И я ведь не собираюсь становиться темным магом в полном смысле слова – я люблю искусства, но они – всего лишь средство, не цель.

\- Хотел бы я верить тебе.

\- Тогда поверь. Если хочешь, можешь помочь мне, когда я буду не в себе. – Гриндельвальд словно делал одолжение, но, когда он поймал взгляд своего наставника, что-то в его лице неуловимо смягчилось. - И можешь вмешаться, если я посчитаю это нужным.

Он сделал сложное движение палочкой, и синее пламя вспыхнуло ярче, послушное его магии…

\- …Я не это имел в виду.

Теперь красивое лицо Гриндельвальда исказилось от ярости. Палочка снова целилась в его наставника, на этот раз – не просто предупреждением. Тот держал перед собой сложный щит, подобного которому Краму еще не доводилось видеть.

\- Ты не хотел этого видеть, Геллерт, - говорил он, пытаясь успокоить Гриндельвальда. – В них не могло быть правды – не сейчас, ты ведь еще не восстановился после ритуала. Они только запутали бы тебя, подтолкнули бы к неверным решениям.

\- Но это не повод _стирать мне память_ , - прошипел Гриндельвальд. Крам только сейчас заметил, как исхудало его лицо, какие тени лежали под глазами, - он выглядел так, словно только-только встал на ноги после тяжелой болезни. Его глаза снова стали странными: один – слишком светлым другой – слишком темным.

\- Ты не видел себя, - покачал головой его наставник. – Твои видения были ложью, - а еще они заставляли тебя страдать. – Он запнулся на мгновение. – Геллерт, я знаю, что это не мое дело, но… кто такой Альбус? И Ариана?

Этот вопрос оказался ошибкой. В приступе бессильной злости Гриндельвальд взмахнул палочкой, обрушив на щит каскад ослепительно-белых искр, и аппарировал…

…Потом они оказались перед Замком; Гриндельвальд глядел, как тяжелая каменная плита съезжает в сторону, и улыбался. Его темный глаз слезился от боли, но он, кажется, не замечал этого…

\- …Если в Замок войду один я, то он ничего мне не сделает, - говорил Илия-младший, зачарованно глядя на приоткрытый вход.

\- Да, я слышал вашу легенду, - кивнул Гриндельвальд и окинул Илию скептическим взглядом. – Но ты не справишься. Это место необычайно сильно.

\- Мне не с чем будет справляться, - напомнил Илия. – У меня нужное имя.

Геллерт недоверчиво хмыкнул, шагнул ближе к Замку – и скривился от боли.

\- Ладно, - неохотно согласился он. – Если так хочешь, можешь попробовать первым. Лишние знания еще никому не помешали. Но…

Он окинул Илию взглядом еще раз, поморщился, поднял с земли какой-то камушек и взмахнул палочкой.

\- Портал – на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. – Он протянул светящийся камень Илие, и тот неуверенно принял его. Он глядел на Гриндельвальда широко распахнутыми глазами – должно быть, никогда не видел, чтобы закон нарушали с такой небрежной легкостью.

Гриндельвальд призвал ветвь дерева и принялся водить над ней палочкой, нашептывая что-то. Потом он сбился, начал еще раз. Скоро она загорелась ровным, мощным пламенем – но листья не трещали и не чернели в нем. Губрайтов огонь, - понял Крам, и по спине его прошли мурашки: Геллерт казался таким юным и легкомысленным, как он… когда он…

\- Этого тебе хватит, - сказал Геллерт, довольный заклинанием, и передал ветвь потрясенному Илие.

\- Что… Что я должен сделать взамен?

Гриндельвальд окинул его довольным взглядом: похоже, обрадовался, что Илия не так глуп, как мог бы быть.

\- Мне нужно кольцо Элианы, - признался он. – Серебряное, с черным камнем – ну, ты знаешь.

\- Кольцо? Но что оно…

\- Я не знаю, - оборвал его Геллерт. – Только догадываюсь. Иди, - он подтолкнул Илию ко входу в Замок…

…Они были в зельеварческой лаборатории; она нарезала какой-то корень. Красная вспышка – и Элиана упала на пол.

Настоящая Элиана.

Геллерт забрал у нее палочку и чуть поморщился, недовольный качеством. Потом он окинул полки цепким взглядом и чуть усмехнулся; призвал банку трав – смесь лаванды и валерианы, гласила подпись, похоже, для Усыпляющего зелья; наложил уменьшающие чары, левитировал Элиану в банку, неплотно прикрыл крышку – должно быть, хотел, чтобы густой запах трав не дал ей проснуться, но воздух все же поступал внутрь. Он продолжал накладывать заклинания; в какое-то мгновение Крам уловил знакомые движения – отвлечение внимания, конечно же. Геллерт колдовал так уверенно, так небрежно, будто произносить формулы чар было не сложнее, чем просто говорить. Крам вспомнил, как несколько дней назад мечтал поймать настоящего, серьезного темного мага – и горько усмехнулся.

Закончив, Гриндельвальд трансфигурировал пустой флакон в зеркало – и стал менять внешность, нахмурившись от усилия, но безукоризненно точно повторяя на своем лице черты Элианы…

Изображение словно бы пошло волнами. Гриндельвальд почувствовал его присутствие, - понял Крам. Он еще пытался уцепиться за воспоминания, разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, но все дрожало и размывалось, вновь вращалось быстрее, быстрее – а потом Гриндельвальд, очнувшись, мощным усилием воли вытолкнул Крама из своей головы.

Крам покачнулся и едва не упал.

\- Ну как, много увидел? – спросил Геллерт, стрельнув в него злым взглядом, а потом прикрыл глаза и ответил сам себе: - Немного.

Он дернул руками, проверяя невидимые путы; он огляделся; взгляд задержался на кончике его странной палочки, слишком длинной, чтобы полностью уместиться Краму в карман.

\- Геллерт Гриндельвальд? – уточнил Крам на всякий случай.

\- Ну да. Ты ведь уже спрашивал.

\- Что случилось с настоящей Элианой?

Геллерт удивленно склонил голову на бок.

\- Это главное, что тебе хочется знать? Ничего интересного, ты же видел. Дашь ей Рябинового отвара – придет в себя. Что случилось с Замком?

Его не волновало, что он лежит здесь обезоруженный и связанный; его не волновало, когда за ним придут авроры – его волновало, что случилось с Замком.

\- Он закрылся сам собой, когда ты потерял сознание, - неохотно ответил Крам. Это он должен был задавать вопросы, но едва ли кто-то, кроме Гриндельвальда, сможет объяснить, что произошло. – Мне показалось, что он… изменился.

\- Определенно, - кивнул Геллерт.

\- Что ты с ним сделал?

\- Я не знаю.

Крам нахмурился; если Гриндельвальд не хотел отвечать на вопросы добровольно, то…

\- Я ничего не помню, - грустно улыбнулся Геллерт. – Наша с тобой дуэль – и пустота. Он хорошо хранит секреты. Когда я вернулся – у меня было кольцо?

Крам замешкался. Именно из-за кольца Гриндельвальд оказался здесь, именно его искал – какие силы скрывались в нем? Крам наложил на кольцо все проявляющие заклинания, что вспомнил, но не обнаружил ничего, кроме слабых откликов древних чар. Похоже, когда-то кольцо умело отгонять дементоров. Впрочем, Крам прекрасно знал: по сравнению с небрежной силой Гриндельвальда его магия – все равно, что _Люмос_ первокурсника перед солнцем.

\- Было, - осторожно подтвердил он – и глаза Гриндельвальда вспыхнули знакомым огнем. – Что это за кольцо?

\- Оно у тебя?

\- Я отослал его в аврорат. Решил не оставлять его рядом с тобой. Что это за кольцо? – повторил Крам.

\- Я не знаю. Я только догадываюсь, - поморщился Геллерт. – Подумать только, оно было у меня – и я позволил тебе его забрать.

Да, Геллерт именно позволил. Внезапно Крам понял: Гриндельвальд ошибся. Окажись кольцо тем, что он так искал, он ни за что не освободил бы Крама от чар – уж явно не для того, чтобы тот уложил его в постель и напоил укрепляющим зельем. Геллерт еще в Замке догадался, что все было напрасно.

Гриндельвальд еще раз дернулся в путах; рукав его рубашки задрался, и над тонким ремешком часов Крам заметил свежие, едва зажившие царапины на бледной коже.

Гриндельвальд заметил их тоже.

\- Закатай мне рукав, - потребовал он. Крам послушался, поддавшись любопытству. У Гриндельвальда были холодные руки; Крам старался поменьше задевать его кожу, а в голову почему-то лезли прикосновения Элианы. Геллерт не смотрел на него – его куда сильнее интересовали буквы, открывающиеся на коже. Крам был благодарен ему за это. Он старался ни о чем не думать.

Он отстранился и только тогда взглянул на руку Гриндельвальда.

_Его здесь нет. Спасибо_ , - было выцарапано на коже тонкими порезами.

Крам замер от страха – а Геллерт только чуть улыбнулся и с облегчением вздохнул.

\- Это… Это слова Замка, - проговорил Крам. – Так же, как он звал меня через Ионеску…

Геллерт насмешливо фыркнул.

\- Теперь-то уже можно и догадаться, что звал он меня, а не тебя.

\- За что он тебя благодарит?

\- Я не уверен. К слову, ты проверил мою палочку?

\- Пытался. _Приори Инкантатем_ не стал работать.

Гриндельвальд задумчиво кивнул.

\- Да, это на нее похоже. Тогда, подозреваю, за то, что я не дал Замку умереть.

\- Умереть?

\- Замок был заперт три сотни лет, питался самим собой – но, что бы ни случилось в нем при Разидиане, любой силе приходит конец. Изначальная печать была сильна, он не смог бы выпустить дементоров наружу. Тогда он стал сниться мне и _намекать_. Он показывал обрывки того, что здесь случилось, да так, что я понадеялся, будто… 

\- Но ведь ты открыл Замок. Что еще ему было нужно?

Геллерт пожал плечами.

\- Похоже, я пришел слишком поздно. У меня были… сложности, - сказал он, и Крам вспомнил измученный вид Гриндельвальда и слова его наставника. – Когда я открыл Замок, он уже умирал; он лишь заманивать людей внутрь, чтобы дать пишу дементорам.

\- Так все-таки это Замок вызывал те сны?

\- Это делали мы оба. Сначала я сам насылал образы из тех, что видел сам. Я хотел запутать вас - но это было излишним. Легче всего Замок дотягивался до тех, кто носит имя, – думаю, в них и правда есть какая-то магия… Но Ионеску тоже чувствовала это, с самого первого дня. И очень не хотела в этом сознаваться, - грустно улыбнулся Геллерт.

\- Я никогда ничего не видел, - заявил Крам.

\- Ты – нет, - согласился Геллерт. – Ты на удивление слеп ко всем важным вещам – а еще я так и не понял, как работает ваша аврорская окклюментная защита.

Если важными вещами считалось то, что заставило Геллерта отправить двоих людей на верную гибель в Замок, а потом еще и броситься туда самому, - Крам определенно не возражал против такой характеристики.

\- Почему дементоры просто не пришли в деревню?

\- Помнили, что им могут дать отпор, - предположил Геллерт.

\- Что изменилось теперь?

\- Я не знаю. Если верить легенде и видениям, Замок хотел отдать мне что-то.

\- Кольцо?

\- Может быть. Если это был артефакт достаточно мощный, чтобы все это время искажать систему Замка… В конце концов, при Разидиане им хватало еды и без нападений на деревню.

\- Если теперь Замок в порядке - здесь больше не будет дементоров?

\- Если моя теория верна, - кивнул Геллерт.

Они умолкли, думая каждый о своем. Небо за окном начинало светлеть; еще несколько часов – и в аврорате получат его письмо.

\- Почему Замок выбрал именно тебя? – спросил Крам наконец. – Туда спускались два Илии, но ни один не сделал то, что было нужно Замку.

\- Очевидно, они недостаточно сильны, - пожал плечами Геллерт. – Вопрос в другом: почему легенда, точная во всем остальном, ошиблась насчет того, кто ему нужен? Все было бы проще, если бы я знал сразу.

Перед глазами Крама встало лицо старой Элианы. _Тот, кто носит имя из легенды_ , - говорила она. _В ком горит прежнее пламя_. Должно быть, это Думитру пересказал текст не точно, должно быть, это из-за глупой мелкой ошибки случилось все, что случилось.

\- Ты давал мне свою мазь? – перебил Гриндельвальд его размышления.

\- Что? Нет, - удивился Крам. - Только укрепляющее зелье и немного горячего шоколада.

\- Это странно, - склонил Геллерт голову набок. – Я чувствую себя ровно так же, как до ритуала.

Крам нахмурился – а потом понял.

\- Ты мог бы сказать, если было так больно.

\- Не драматизируй, - поморщился Геллерт, но взглянул чуть теплее – ну, или Крам снова обманывал себя. – А теперь иди. Уже почти светло. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы авроры появились, когда ты еще не спас Элиану и не помог Виорике.

Краму не нравилось, как это звучало, но Геллерт, как всегда, был прав: у Крама были более насущные дела, чем сидеть у его постели и пытаться осознать, что и отчего случилось здесь. Он проверил палочку Гриндельвальда – она все еще была в кармане. Он обновил путы на руках Гриндельвальда – вдруг магии в нем хватило бы, чтобы сбросить их? Он вспомнил все запирающие заклинания, не забыл ни про окно, ни про стены; он так долго возился с дверью, что, когда вышел из дома, уже начинало всходить солнце. 

Он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно, - но Гриндельвальд наблюдал за его стараниями с такой равнодушной уверенностью, что, шагая к дому Илии-старшего, Крам почти что знал: нет, не будет.

*

Спокойное, спящее лицо другой – настоящей – Элианы все еще стояло у него перед глазами. Он вернулся, не дождавшись, когда Илия разбудит ее: слишком виноватым он чувствовал себя перед ней. Поднявшись на второй этаж, он замер перед дверью Геллерта. Она все еще была заперта; заклинания не были взломаны. Это еще ничего не значило – но Крама все равно обдало волной облегчения и тревоги. Будь это любой другой преступник – будь это просто темный маг который однажды выстроит собственный Замок, сильнее и непоколебимее этого, – Крам не оставил бы его без присмотра ни ради настоящей Элианы, ни ради Виорики. В конце концов, записки с объяснением хватило бы, чтобы Илия сам с этим разобрался. Крам был отвратителен себе. Он немного постоял у двери и пошел прочь, не заглядывая внутрь, не желая знать.

Приглушив свет на кончике палочки, он заглянул к Виорике. Вернувшись из Замка, он видел, как Илия укладывает ее в постель – безвольную, отстраненную. Теперь комната была пуста. Краму нужно было наложить охранные чары и на нее тоже – теперь он виноват еще и в этом.

Он знал, куда она пошла. Илия-младший после поцелуя дементора думал лишь о том, как бы получить достаточно одобрения и любви; значит, и Виорику низвело до лишь одной грани ее существа. Крам видел достаточно, чтобы понимать: это не ее насмешки, не нумерология, не любовь к семье. Ее расчетов нигде не было видно; ее палочка тоже пропала.

Он аппарировал.

Она стояла перед входом в Замок – со спутанными волосами, с пергаментом в руках. Она раз за разом взмахивала палочкой, бормотала что-то но руны откликались на ее усилия лишь блеклым, неохотным, трепещущим сиянием. Крам заглянул в окна Замка. Темнота внутри казалась обычной предрассветной серостью; придет день, и в провалах окон можно будет разглядеть очертания коридоров и залов.

\- Виорика, - позвал он, но та не оглянулась, не остановилась. Крам видел: уговоры будут напрасны. Он не знал, как уведет ее отсюда, не знал, как будет объясняться с ее семьей – как будет объясняться с авроратом, который наверняка посчитает ее слишком опасной, чтобы выпускать из-под надзора. Только сейчас он по-настоящему ощутил вес случившегося – вес того, что начал Гриндельвальд и что он, Крам, не остановил.

\- _Акцио, моя палочка!_ \- за его спиной произнес знакомый и чужой голос. Крам обернулся, вытащил собственную палочку – Гриндельвальд считал его таким слабым, что даже не обезоружил. Геллерт стоял на дороге; Крам не знал как долго он уже пробыл здесь. Ионеску обернулась на звук его голоса – и Геллерт грустно улыбнулся ей.

\- Мне и правда жаль, - сказал он, но Крам не верил ему. Геллерт провел палочкой над своей рукой, и через ткань рубашки проступила кровь. Он закатал рукав. Часы блеснули в лучах встающего солнца.

\- Часы, - понял Крам.

Геллерт кивнул.

\- Мне стало любопытно, как они могут работать. К тому же, способ сбегать из запертой комнаты явно не будет лишним, когда рядом с тобой о чем-то догадываются двое авроров. Было непросто извернуться так, чтобы поменять на них время, – но, в конце концов, все сработало.

Он говорил так, как будто бы все было в порядке, как будто бы Крам не стоял здесь, нацелив на него палочку и поджидая удобный момент – впрочем, судя по тому, как легко он отбивался ночью…

Он говорил так, будто не было рядом Виорики – будто бы он не сломал ей жизнь просто для того, чтобы узнать чуть больше.

\- Замок и правда изменился, - сказал Геллерт.

\- Я не могу его открыть, - пожаловалась Виорика. – Мне нужно узнать, что случилось… Я знаю, что увидела что-то, и теперь…

\- Ты больше его не откроешь, - покачал головой Геллерт. – Даже я больше его не открою. Видишь?

Он аппарировал к самым стенам и взмахнул палочкой. Крам зажмурился от ослепительно яркого _Люмоса_ , а когда он открыл глаза – Геллерт смотрел на него.

\- Больше никаких странностей. Больше никаких защит. Ему это не нужно, - проговорил он. Его голос непривычно серьезным; Крам чувствовал: он пришел сюда именно за этим разговором. - Я много думал, что же было в кольце. И я верю: даже ты, Петру, не так безнадежен, чтобы не проверить. 

\- Кольцо умело отгонять дементоров – но в нем было еще что-то, я не смог разобрать.

Гриндельвальд довольно кивнул.

\- Я подозреваю, что кольцо вытягивало из той, первой Элианы все, что принято называть светлым. Она пришла в Замок, чтобы избавиться от него. Она и правда сняла кольцо, но не вернула то, что оно забрало себе. Потому и не справилась с дементорами на обратном пути. Потому Замку и не нравилось, что в самом его сердце живет магия, полностью чуждая ему. И я думаю, что теперь Замок пришел в равновесие. - Он замялся, словно не решаясь поверить собственным мыслям – И не только он. Совсем не то, чего я хотел, - но тоже неплохо.

Крам чувствовал: это всего лишь догадка. Но Гриндельвальд был не из тех, кого пугает неизвестность.

\- Не надо, - попросил Крам и обернулся к Ионеску за поддержкой. Та глядела на Гриндельвальда со смесью любопытства и восхищения.

\- _Экспекто Патронум_!

Крам вздрогнул, ожидая плотоядных личинок, лихорадочно думая, каким заклинанием избавиться от них, - но из палочки Гриндельвальда вырвалась птица, сияющая не хуже его ослепительного _Люмоса_. Геллерт запрокинул голову и рассмеялся – так весело, так чисто, как не должен смеяться ни один темный маг. Патронус взмыл в воздух; Крам, прищурившись, в какой-то безумной надежде попытался понять, что это за птица. 

Смех Гриндельвальда утих. Теперь он тоже смотрел в небо, туда, где Патронус парил над лесом.

\- Я не вызывал Патронуса с пятнадцати лет, - сказал он, и в его голосе больше не было радости – только задумчивость и какая-то горечь. - Так, значит, теперь это феникс.   
\- Почему это сработало? – спросил Крам.

\- Я же объяснил, - удивленно взглянул на него Геллерт.

\- Но это неправильно. Ты станешь худшим темным магом в истории – я видел.

Геллерт взглянул на него удивленно и пожал плечами.

\- Пророчества непредсказуемы. К тому же, пока я не сделал ничего ужасного.

Серебряная точка пропала где-то в небе, сменившись черной. Гриндельвальд тоже заметил ее и, улыбнувшись, закатал окровавленный рукав повыше. Крам все думал, стоит ли нападать на него – но Ионеску, словно прочитав его мысли, шепнула на ухо:

\- Не надо.

Они ждали, все трое, молча. К ним приближался фестрал – Крам вспомнил, что видел его еще в самый первый день. Кровь на руке Геллерта обретала смысл; то, как он попал в деревню, не оставив магического следа, - тоже.

Фестрал опустился перед ними, и Геллерт протянул к нему руку, позволяя слизывать с нее кровь. Другой рукой он гладил фестрала; он что-то шептал ему – то ли заклинания, то ли просто ласковые слова. Он бросил взгляд на Крама и чуть-чуть ухмыльнулся

Когда он забрался на спину фестрала, Крам все же запустил в него _Ступефаем_ , но Геллерт, конечно же, легко отбился.

\- Если однажды ты поумнеешь и решишь перейти на мою сторону, я не буду слишком возражать, - рассмеялся Гриндельвальд.

Крам не знал, о какой стороне он говорит, - но это не имело значения. Он знал теперь, что это за человек.

\- Скорее умру, - огрызнулся он, и Гриндельвальд рассмеялся еще сильнее.

\- Тебе стоило взять меня с собой, Виорика, - сказал он после. Фестрал расправил крылья, готовясь взлететь. - Мне правда жаль.

\- Со мной все в порядке, - отмахнулась та. – Я все забыла – но обязательно открою Замок снова.

Геллерт взглянул так, словно был способен на сострадание, но Крам знал: это такой же морок, как и лицо Элианы. 

\- Он прекрасен, - сказала Виорика потом, зачарованно глядя на фестрала, летящего в сторону гор.

\- Он сломал несколько жизней, чтобы заново научиться заклинанию Патронуса, - возразил Крам – скорее себе, чем ей.  
\- Ты просто очень предвзят к темной магии, - осуждающе поджала губы Ионеску и отвернулась, уткнулась в свой пергамент, ища ошибку в вычислениях.

Замок был тих и светел, руны слабо мерцали, а в аврорате кто-то уже должно быть, открыл его письмо и в недоумении разглядывал сломанное кольцо.

\- Да нет, - сказал Крам сам себе, когда черная точка окончательно растворилась в рассветном небе. Внезапно ему вспомнилось, как он ставил метку на тестрала в лесу. Вдруг они однажды еще увидятся? Не из-за метки, нет, Гриндельвальд скоро заметит ее, - но вдруг? Крам сам не знал, что значит это смутное, холодное предчувствие. – Не в темной магии дело.


End file.
